EARLY BABY
by Zireh
Summary: i have to warn you it's OOC... the story is inspired in the manga called "Akkan Baby" High schoolers Natsu and Lucy aren't dating, but still enjoy a highly active sexual relationship. Naïve and still very child-like in the way they think, it comes as a great shock to them when Lucy discovers she's pregnant. how are they gonna cope with this outcome!
1. The night we first met

**HI GUYS! I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS STORY AFTER ALL**

**FOR THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING ME **

**WELL HERE IT IS!**

**THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY INSPIRED FROM MY FAVORITE MANGA CALLED "AKKAN BABY" YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY READ IT... IT'S AWESOME.**

**FOR THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING MY OTHER STORIES SUCH US**

**ONE WEEK IN HEAT... THERE'S NOT GONNA BE A SEQUEL**

**FUCK U BETTA... JUST WAIT I'LL BE CONTINUING THAT**

**PUPPIES AND POTIONS... I'LL BE STARTING TO WRITE THAT WHEN I FINISHED EARLY BABY.**

**ANYWAYS READ AND REVIEW!**

**FOR THOSE WHO DOESN'T KNOW ME... WELL HERE'S THE START I'LL BE UPDATING SOON OR EARLY DEPENDING ON THE REVIEWS... AHAHAHA**

**SO NO REVIEWS? NO UPDATES**

**SO YOU MUST REVIEW OR I'LL HUNT YAH DOWN MWAHAHAHAHAHA XD **

**OH YEAH... THE STORY IS SET ON LUCY'S POV **

* * *

**EARLY BABY**

**The night we first met**

Early at school

"Good Morning!" I waved at my new classmates and friends by the gate smiling happily

"Ah, Lu chan!" Levy a blue haired petit friend replied turning her gaze to me

"Morning" Erza the student body president of the school and also my new found friend.

I'm Lucy Heartfilia by the way; I'm a new transfer student here in Magnolia Academy. Last year I was studying in Mermaid Hill academy. It's a private school for girls only, not to mention for girls who were born rich and has a high status. If you're curious as to why I suddenly transferred in Magnolia Academy a public school, it only means that my father's company has gone bankrupt and so I started living like a normal high school girl without servants or any of those that kept on following you around. Well except for one, Virgo the house maid I can't really blame her, Dad didn't actually fired her, he still thinks that I cannot live by myself while his away in America to get back our glorious fortune.

With the last money that dad holds, he bought a nice condo for me to live in here in Shibuya. And kept Virgo to look after me whiles his gone. Well that's enough about me.

"**LU~~~CY~~~~!" **shouted a running young man, running towards me in great speed

I quickly dodge him and ended up crashing by a wall.

"Is he still alive?" Levy questioned

"Of course he is, His Natsu after all" says Erza

I walked towards him knocked on his head trying to wake him up

"Natsu, Natsu"

"Lu…cy…" he opened his eyes and smiled a toothy grin and pulled out a CD from his scarf

"How's this!"

"The Demo tape for the Fairy Law's new album" I held on to the CD his holding "How did you get this?!" I questioned with stars in my eyes smiling in delight.

"I went to the Studio and Mira gave me this!" he exclaimed smiling goofily

"The Studio?" I questioned with slight tears falling in my eyes "but you said you'll not go! That's why I didn't go! You tricked me Natsu! You tricked me" as silly as I am started bowling at him and began knocking up his head

"I'm sorry, Lucy but you see I just went into this convenient store and then"

"You left me out!" I retorted and began heating him harder.

He instantly stopped my hands by holding my wrists and stared at me seriously "Okay then, how about a battle?" he declared "If you win you can have this CD but if I win I'll be taking it" he smiled truthfully

"Fine! Let's battle then!" and so Natsu took his blue bike (that he actually named happy) and ride along with him, it's a miracle actually, he get's motion sickness every time he rides a vehicle or any other bikes except for this one. He says that this blue bike is not a vehicle but a living being and named him Happy.

"Hey you two! What about the opening ceremony?!" Erza shout out

"Sorry! We'll be pass on the opening ceremony!" I shouted out leaning behind Natsu as he rides away with Happy the blue bike.

"Battle?" Levy questioned

"Beats me" Erza replied

~~Inside Natsu's apartment~~

"I… I did it! I get the demo tape!" I exclaimed whole heartedly with only the bed sheet covering my naked body with Natsu knocked out beside me. I jumped out of the bed and began dressing up when Natsu sat up "Please Lucy just one more time!" he proclaimed

"No way! I won fare and square and it's a one round match!" I retorted with the cd in my mouth still pinning the hook in my bra.

"Just one more time is all I ask!" and he began crying out and I for one pitied his puppy eyes

"Fine… Just one more time" and so he came to me jumping

"Alright! I'll use my new technique this time! Dragon's Fire Claws"

"Ehh! What is that!" I shouted back

I met Natsu during this year's summer vacation. It was when I escaped from my gigantic house (at that time my family fortune hasn't come bankrupt yet) and followed my favorite Indies band, Fairy Law as they toured.

I was leaning over the stage staring at Mira singing her song along with Laxus the guitarist of the band. They were cool and just by seeing them and listening to their song I could feel all those strict rules that were pushed over me has flowed away. Fairy Law was the band that took away my all those strict rules that has been pushed over me by my father. Being a rich and a high class girl, I have to be civilized of course. Fairy Law gave me the feeling of freedom just by listening to their songs. At that moment I tear up saying "Their so amazing" at that I heard someone said it too and look beside me, a pink headed guy who is also tearing up just like I am. He's Natsu Dragneel. That was the day I first met him.

After that I was planning to head home but Natsu drag me along to follow Fairy Law's bus and because of that Fairy Law became our close acquaintance. Every time that they had a concert they would inform us and we would gladly go, we're even invited every time when their gonna have some party after their concerts.

And then the tour had its last concert on the last night of summer

"Hey Bickslow( the drummer) have you seen Laxus and Mira?" Natsu ask

"They told us to call them when the concerts about to start" I added

Bickslow blushed a little and pointed somewhere in the bushes and so we headed to that direction and got ourselves deeper in the woods and saw 'them'. I was about to shout out but then Natsu capped my mouth with his hand and pushed me to the ground. The two of us were blushing so hard with our hearts skips a beat.

"Have you done it?" he asked nervously

I vigorously shake my head telling him that I hadn't

"D…D…do you want to try it?" he ask with his head all flushed and I can tell that mine as well.

I simply nodded at him and so we kissed at each other still lying on the grassy ground just behind the bushes and just 5 steps near Mira and Laxus's place.

"Just now, did you hear that?" Mira ask breaking of their passionate kiss

"Nothing, nothing must be a cat" Laxus playfully replied as they continued on what they were doing.

Summer Vacation ended and by the time I got home father left me a note saying that he had transferred me to a new school and moved all of my things to a condo just near it saying that we have lost our great fortune. Virgo also told me that he has gone to America and decided to start a business there from scratch. Natsu is a student to the school I have transferred to and then…

"Alright! I won!" he exclaimed happily raising up the CD the two of us has been fighting for

"No fair you must have cheated!" I shouted back

"What do you mean? That was a full fledge technique." He snorted

"Wahhhh you liar! Give me the CD!"

Since then the two of us has been good friends…

And so our night together in his apartment was spent away doing our battle…

If you want to ask as to why I often sleep over to his apartment is because I want to avoid Virgo and her "Punishment? Princess" speech.

**FIN**

* * *

**DID YAH ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER? YEAH I KNOW I SAID THAT IT WOULD BE A ONE SHOT... BUT THEN JUST BY READING IT YOU CAN TELL THAT IT WON'T BE GOOD IF IT'S JUST A ONE SHOT RIGHT? LOL**

**NO REVIEWS... NO UPDATES... THAT HAS BEEN ALWAYS MY RULE...**


	2. The day I found out that I'm pregnant

**HELLOOOOOO! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS FAVS AND REVIEWS HAHAHAHAHA**

**AKKAN BABY ISN'T EXPLICIT AND IT IS AN AWESOME MANGA READ IT!**

**READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

**EARLY BABY**

The day I found out that I'm pregnant

~~~Girls locker room~~~

"EHHH" Levy shrieked

"You and Natsu aren't going out?!" Erza asked in shock

"Nope" I confidently says as I was dressing up in my uniform

"But the two of you are extremely close and you're constantly staying over at his apartment" Levy reasoned

"Yep!, we're good friends. Natsu's dad is a pilot and hasn't been around for who knows how many moths, and so Natsu's alone, so I always stay over." I smiled back at them

"But you're not dating" Erza ask

"Nope" I replied

"So that's it, ever since Lu chan transferred, she's just been good friends with Natsu so naturally it's not like they've had sex or anything." Levy nervously replied

"Yup" I exclaimed and the two girls looked at me with their jaws drop to the ground "w..what?!"

"YOU"VE DONE IT?!" they actually screamed at me

~~At Fairy Laws after concert party~~~

"Ne, Lucy chan? Why are you so down? You aren't always like this" Mira sat beside me and smiled sweetly

"Well you see, my friends says it's weird that me and Natsu aren't going out"

"ehh… you two aren't going out?!"

"wahhh, even Mira thinks that's weird!"

"Well, it just surprise me. I mean you two has been always been together ever since 'that' happened"

"what happen?"

"You know that night when the two of you first did it. I mean mw and Laxus were so close"

"I actually didn't think that it would be surprising to go that far with him. Ever since we met we've become such good friends" Mira looked at me with care in her eyes "It's fun being together, It's fun having sex with him…"

"So do you love him?" Mira ask with delight

"Love? I haven't thought of that"

"Okay, let's put it this way, do you love Laxus?" she ask

"Yeah!" I replied enthusiastically

"Then if I broke up with him will you be happy?"

I shake my head telling her no, why would I be happy, Mira breaking up with Laxus would surely scar the band

"Then you don't love Laxus as a man. I love him as a man, I was actually happy when he broke up with her previous girlfriend." She took a sip from her cup while I look at her in confusion "Now, think of Natsu, What if he did the exact same things he does with you with another girl?"

It shook me, I have never thought about these things until now. The way he calls me, the way he touches me, and the way his kissing me, I don't think I would like it if he does it with someone else other than me. I held on to my chest and began tearing up

"That's what it feels like to be in love, Lucy" Mira smiled at me kindly and I began to tear up on her shoulders "It's fine to have sex with the person you love. Why not try asking Natsu, Do you love me?"

Then the party finished. Mira, Laxus and their band drive us to Natsu's apartment and we bid them farewell. I stared at Natsu's goofy look and thought

_I wonder if I truly love Natsu and does he feel the same way?_

"Hey Natsu"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you love? Me or the band?" I actually screamed this over to him

"The band of course!" I find myself dumbfounded

"B… But I'm number two right?" I pointed at myself nervously smiling

"And number three's happy!" he exclaimed

Happy?! That blue bike that doesn't make you ill?!

"but I'm the one you only kiss right?!" I retorted

"Nope, I've kiss the neighbors dog too." He huffed being proud of it. I clearly give up with his idiocy that I kneeled down on the ground frowning

He stared at me and brought out his famous toothy grin and leaned over me. He capped my cheeks and leaned closer, kissing me intently and he said "But, Lucy is the only human I have ever kissed"

And with that I actually let out a smile and blushed "ne, Natsu, let me sleep at your place today."

Just as I thought, I love Natsu. I'm not very good at clearly saying it but if being with Natsu is this match fun then of course I love him.

~~~At school~~~

"Ne Lu chan, surely you and Natsu has been using protections right? I mean having a kid at our age isn't gonna be easy and plus you wouldn't be able to go to your beloved Fairy Law's concerts if that ever happens" Levy cleared out holding my hands

"For the time being I'll give you this" Erza gave me a weird looking box

"And I'm sure you and Natsu has been using condoms" Levy added

"What's that? Candy?" I ask being awfully dumb

Well there is a reason for this. Mermaid Hill Academy does not allow sex education as they see that it would only corrupt the innocent minds of the girls and so transferring into this school it is actually my first time to hear about condoms and pregnancy kits. I'm not really dumb, it's just that being a rich girl has made me isolated from the outside world and only Fairy Law gave me the freedom away from those chains of fortune and status.

Erza then took hold on my wrists and pulled me to the restroom along with Levy. She made sure no one besides us is inside. She quickly brought out a white thin like object and told me to pee in it. I took it and looked at it closer.

"What is it? A thermometer?" I ask dumbly seeing it for the first time

"It's a fucking pregnancy test!" she shoted at me

"What?" I ask confuse

"Just go inside and pee on it, it will tell if you're pregnant or not!" she retorted clearly annoyed

"Erza chan why do you bring those with you?" Levy ask curiously

"Well, you see my period is actually irregular so… it's only natural" she smiled

Inside, "hmn, I already peed on it. But there are no lines, I better throw it out. Wait, on second thought I'll put it inside my pocket, throwing it out inside the school might be a bad idea"

"Lu chan? How is it?" I smiled at her as my reply

"Thank god! Even though it's somebody else's business my heart kept on beating so fast, my chest hearts" she cried beating up her chest, Erza placed her hands on my shoulder and smiled brightly being glad that I'm safe.

Zireh06: unknown to Lucy you should actually wait for two to three minutes to check if the lines would show up. If there are no lines then you are not pregnant.

Some days had past…..

"Lucy! LUCY! This is bad, the concert has already started and she still sleeps like a log!" _Well it's now or never._

And so he carried me all the way to the concert.

~~~In the concert~~~

Mira didn't took her spot to the stage today and let Evergreen and Cana do the vocals while Laxus does the guitar, Freed with his organs and Bickslow and his babies which is actually his drum set. Mira took a break and went over the back stage to get a breather when she saw me unconscious on the floor. She took me to her dressing room and she began to worry.

"Hey Lucy are you okay?" she ask worriedly

"hmn?" I replied dozing off when suddenly Macao their manager step in and brought out food. Just smelling and seeing the food made me puke and so without any delay I puked all over the floor.

"Lucy…" Mira then became more worried than ever that she told Macao to tell Laxus and the gang that she'll be going somewhere with Lucy and just call her when the concerts done.

She brought me over to her car and we headed to the nearest hospital.

~~~after an hour in the hospital~~~

"How is it Lucy?"

"I'm… 3months pregnant"

"Lucy" she held on to my shoulder when suddenly I felt the urge to empty the content of my stomach again.

~~~At the nearest park~~~

"What to do?" Mira began worryingly while I was dozing off. The silence around us ceased when Mira's cell began to ring

"Hello?"

"Mira?! Where were you?! You didn't saw how awesome I was!" Laxus shouted by the phone

"Laxus keep it down you're making the booze taste bad" Cana's voice can be heard by the phone

"Listen Laxus, Bring Natsu over here to the nearest Park" Mira ordered

"What?!"

"I'll tell you later, just bring Natsu over here" and Mira ended the call.

When Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Law band got here to the park, Mira quickly told Natsu to take me home and told us that we have something important to talk about, just the two of us. And just by that Mira and the others bid us farewell.

~~~Natsu's Apartment~~~

"So what is this, that the two of us should talk about?" he ask childishly

"Well, Natsu…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…"

"Your?"

"I'm 3months pregnant" I told him nervously with my face all flush

"eh… Who is?" he ask dumbly

"Me" I blushed much redder than ever

"eh?"

"I'm pregnant, with your child"

And just by that Natsu froze in his place it shocked me of course and so I called on to Mira immediately.

~~~Somewhere in the bar~~~

"Hey, Mira, where's the two? It's rare that they didn't join us" Cana began

"Hmn,… Nothing really" suddenly Mira's phone rang "Hello?"

"Mira!, It's Natsu… his frozen stiff like a stone!" and with just that Mira called Laxus and the two leaders of Fairy Law headed to where we are.

~~~Natsu's apartment~~~

"Lucy" Laxus and Mira shouted

"Oh my, he really has solidified like a statue. For how long Lucy?" Mira ask

"As soon as I told him I was 3months pregnant, it's been 3 hours now" I replied

Laxus then shouted at Natsu and knuckled on his head "You idiot! Come here with me you ass!" and so Laxus carried Natsu outside of the apartment and slammed him over to the fence.

"Listen here Natsu, get a grip with yourself, Geez, if you don't have the confidence to raise it, then you've got no choice to abort it however if you do that, you'll be scarring Lucy. You have to understand that if you are going to kill your own child." Laxus then turned his back on him "We are not the ones who should decide this, not your friends or your parents. You two should decide." He looked over at Natsu "Whether you give birth to it or kill it, it's your decision. You and Lucy are that kids parents." He held on to his scarf with a scary look on his face as if emitting thunder all around him "Do you understand Natsu?...Natsu?" and by that, Natsu solidified again like a statue with an even more scary look on his face.

~~~The Next Day (4:00pm) ~~~

I woke up and realized that we didn't end up attending school. I glanced over at Natsu but he's still solidified like a statue. Suddenly my stomach growled and I decided to go buy some food at the nearest grocery store.

I've been throwing up a lot and wondered if I really need to eat when I'll just end up throwing them away, a waste food. As I got the store an old lady offered me a free taste of her latest bite size fish fillet. Just smelling those freshly cook fillet made me puke that I ran away from her.

After that I've been picking up a lot of instant foods and other stuff that I've wanted to eat unexpectedly. I even bought my least favorite food just because I feel like eating them. After buying for some time I spotted a bench and decided to sit and rest. As I doze off on my thoughts and stuff I saw a lot of mothers and couples buying stuffs for their expecting babies and thought

_I wonder if it really is in here,_ I held on to my stomach and thought deeply, _I don't understand all of this at all and Natsu's still solidified._

And with that I went back to Natsu's apartment and notice a huge box placed in front of Natsu's door. It has a note in it saying "Thank you in advance" I got curious of what's inside it and so I open the box and saw something unbelievable and shocking. I quickly pick it up out of the box and bursts open the door.

"NATSU!" I shouted at him

From his solidified state he quickly turned around to look at me and in shock he shouted in the top of his lungs holding up his pinkish hair

"IT'S ALREADY BEEN BORN!"

"No it hasn't…" I retorted in his idiocy while holding the baby boy in my arms

**FIN**

* * *

**Hahahahaha yeah... wonder who's kid it is?... hmn... XD**

**REVIEW GUYS!**


	3. His mission from Mavis

**SO ... I JUST FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AND DECIDED TO UPLOAD IT FAST... HAHAHA **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AFTER YOU READ!**

**AND TO MY FOLLOWERS... DON'T WORRY ONES I FINISHED "FUCK U BETTA" I'LL BE WRITING PUPPIES AND POTIONS REAL SOON...**

* * *

**EARLY BABY**

**His mission from Mavis**

"So Natsu, this is the paper that was taped on the box" I showed him the paper

(Thank you in advance)

"And this is another paper inside of the box taped on the babies cloth" and then I pass to him the paper still holding the baby in my arms

(I'll return for him in one week)

We stared at the baby sleeping peacefully until Natsu began to speak

"This is a mission…"

"Ehh… from who?"

"…Mavis…"

I looked at him in disbelief… I mean seriously how a dead girl can give you a mission. I mean we haven't been born when she died and she was the creator of Fairy Law and not to mention the heir of the infamous Yakuza in Japan. Her death was a mystery though. Mira would always say that Mavis would only show herself if you're an official and band member of Fairy Law.

"You should go home now Lucy" he commanded

"EH!" I retorted but in one flash he quickly took the baby away from my arms and carried me like a sack of potatoes and places me outside of the door dumbfounded.

"But Natsu if your alo.." he shut the door lock and I guess that's the sign that I should probably head home.

I sighed and got up, thinking of what surprise will Virgo be giving me ones I get home.

Ones I got home Virgo came in a flash startling me a little

"You're home princess."

"Yeah I'm home"

"Are you giving me a punishment for not taking you home, princess?"

"No…" then I smelled the aroma of the spaghetti sauce surrounding the place and as usual I felt the urge of wanting to empty the content of my stomach "I'm gonna puke"

With just that Virgo quickly carried me and place me in the bath, she gently caress my back while I threw up in the sink. When I was done she gave me a towel

"Thanks" I muttered and I could clearly see in her eyes that she already knows and kept silent.

"Princess, I'll be going to the mall to buy stuffs for the house"

"Okay" Virgo left immediately and I wondered what she was planning to buy.

After eating the pasta that Virgo left I quickly went to my room and changed my clothes and plump on to the bed. I felt very tired all of a sudden and wondered what Natsu is doing right now with the baby.

* * *

"Uwahhhhh uwahhhh ugyaaahhhhh"

"Umn, could you please shut up, do you know what time it is?" Natsu growled at the baby who hasn't stop crying and now he's regretting that he made Lucy go home and not help him out.

It was 3:00 in the morning and the baby just kept on crying not making him sleep.

He groaned in the cries of the baby that he leaned over his bed while the baby is lying on the bed

"I give up! I can't go on any further" and with that the baby grabbed hold of his pink messy hair and pulled it with all his little strength making his face go near the baby. He was about to pull of from the babies grasp but then it suckled on his right cheek mistaking for a mothers breast. After sucking for a while he let go of Natsu and fell asleep soundly.

Natsu touched gently touch his cheek with a slight blush and became silent

~~~At school~~~

I wonder if Natsu is fine, he didn't come to school today and we still haven't talk about this baby, I thought to myself as I hold on to my stomach

"Ne, Lu chan are you and Natsu still having sex?" Levy ask blushing ashamed to ask about that with me

"No, we didn't do it, not even ones" I replied slightly blushing

"Seriously though, if you keep this up you'll really be in trouble. At least use this from now on, Jellal got this for me." Erza saied and gave me a weird looking small box

"Erza chan, I didn't know Jellal will be so bold!" Levy squealed

"Yeah, he got me surprise too." Erza responded with her cheeks tinted the same color as her hair

I looked curiously at the box and opened them and pulled on the content

"Wow! There's so many!" I commented

"Don't open it here!" Erza said and pulled me and Levy to the restroom

~~~Inside the girls restroom~~~

"Hmn, so that's how you use a rubber (condom)." I said calmly, Levy and Erza nodded, seriously why didn't Mermaid Hill let us study sex? If I wasn't that isolated with society I would have known these things before I get pregnant and Natsu and I would be able to get away from this messy situation. I blame my old school. But on other thought if I use this…

"I don't think Natsu would feel that good if we use it though" I frowned at them and only made Erza furious while Levy fainted. Of course using a condom would save us from a messy situation but using it might not feel the same. I could really imagine Natsu refusing to use this. He's stubborn after all.

"Lucy, if you got knocked up by Natsu and have a kid, you'll face a lot of circiumstances." Erza furiously scold me "Having a kid is serious, are you willing to give up your own free time? You can't also take it to school either, and more importantly you won't be able to go to your beloved Fairy Law concerts!" she shouted at me like a protective mother would.

"I'll couldn't go to concerts?" I ask shock

"Naturally" she nodded and I hurriedly run out of the rest room and to my classroom grabbing up my bag and run out of school yelling Natsu's name.

I couldn't believe it, just having a baby would stop us from going to any concerts. I couldn't just let that happen. I mean sure it might be fun to have a kid and I guess it wouldn't be that bad but I've never thought of having a baby would clearly stop me and Natsu to go on our beloved Fairy Law concerts it never came to mind. I have to find him, I have to tell him that if we have this baby…

I suddenly stopped running and saw Natsu with the baby covered with a bed sheet and tied up on his back. I saw him sneaking around like a ninja with his favorite scarf covering up his face like a weird burglar. I followed him secretly to see what he's up to with the baby.

He went over to the grocery shop and saw him grab a lot of same things that the couples with their baby are grabbing.

"Should we get a new baby bottle?" said the father holding the bottle in his right arm

"New nipples too" replied the mother whose holding her baby with her arms

Natsu just kept on copying whatever the couple's are adding to their cart

"Is this the milk powder?" as the father

"Yep, all we need now are disposable diapers and new baby clothes" the mother replied cradling the baby on her arms

And Natsu just bought all of the same things that the parents had bought. He even followed them to their home. Secretly climbing up the fence recklessly while the baby is still intact in his back, god he's an idiot but I'm also considered an idiot to. I sighed at his recklessness.

"Hun, I'll be making the milk today, how do you make it?" the father ask

"Okay, before you put in the milk, put in 100ml of hot water" the mother guided

Natsu scrambled over to find some hot water and luckily he brought one, he perfectly did the instructions that the mother had been saying to her husband. And now his done making the milk, I wonder if the baby would drink it?, Natsu seems nervous about too. He carefully put the nipple inside the baby's mouth and the baby suckles on it. My heartfelt warm all of a sudden as I held on to my chest and I could tell that Natsu feels it too I could tell that his screaming _I'm all fired up_ in his mind right now.

After that I went home and immediately and went inside my room. I thought everything would go well when…

"VIRGO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?!" I shouted making her stop vacuuming the carpet on the living room and went straight in front of me

"I have notice that you will soon become a mother, princess and decided to buy a lot of baby stuffs for you." She said plainly with a blank face and I became silent and could clearly feel that my cheeks are glowing red. How could she tell that I am caring a baby and more importantly where did she got the money to buy those

"Princess if you are curious as to where I got the money to buy all of this, Master Loke your ex fiancé, after hearing about your condition he has been sending money via mail to this place." Virgo calmly explained

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Master Loke has specifically said not to tell you as you would normally reject his kindness"

"Have you told anyone or father about this?"

"No I haven't would you want me to tell?"

"No…" I looked away from her.

"Princess, Master Eucliffe called earlier saying that he will come over to your school tomorrow to see you"

"WHAT?!" I shouted at her in disbelief I couldn't believe that guy would still insist himself to me.

"Will you punish me for not telling you a lot sooner princess?"

"No, just put all of this baby stuff to the other room." I ordered and rampage towards my closet. I took a lot off clothes and put them inside my huge pink sports bag I also took some of the baby toys thinking that it might help the baby that Natsu is caring for and stormed out of the condo planning not to go to school for 3 to 4 days no maybe a week knowing that Sting Eucliffe my other ex fiancé would go and visit my school. I better avoid his presence also knowing that he's a persistent arrogant bastard he would be also going here in my condo and would probably stay here for a week or so. It's best to avoid him.

"Princess, Master Eucliffe is on the phone looking for you" Virgo said

"Tell him I'm dead" and with that I run off going towards Natsu's apartment. It's not that far I'll just have to ride one bus and that's it.

As I got to Natsu's apartment I took out his spare key from my pocket and opened the door. He looked very suspicious holding the bottle upward and slowly pulling it out from the baby's mouth.

"Natsu?" and with that I startled him and he accidentally loose grip on the bottle that it fell to the ground making a loud thud. The baby began to cry and Natsu stared at me angrily

"W..what?"

"It was pretty hard to make him stop from crying you know and what are you doing here, I thought I told you that this mission is mine alone?" he said annoyed and now cradling the baby with his whole body

"But Natsu you were being way too reckless, climbing the fence with the baby on your back" I scolded him

"His called puni"

"What?"

"I named him Puni, want to touch him"

I leaned over the now sleeping baby and gently poke on his cheeks and he was all soft and squishy he really is like puni. I felt like I was gonna explode from Puni's cuteness that my eyes started to sparkle a lot.

"Oh, you should touch his little peanut. It goes puru puru…" he looked at me grinning like a monkey and I nodded vigorously and slowly touch Puni's little peanut

"Kyahhh! It really does go puru puru! So funny ahahahaha" I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt

(Puni is Japanese for squishy I think… and puru puru is just a sound effect)

We were so having fun touching the baby when it suddenly cried all over again

"wahh! What to do?!" I yelled

"He might be cold…" concluded Natsu

"Cold… let's get a lot of futon!" I exclaimed and so the both of us took a lot of futon and covered Puni with a lot of it.

The both us were panting when

"Hey is he breathing?" I ask "the color of his face doesn't look too good." I added and with that we quickly took the baby to the hospital

~~~Hospital~~~

"He seemed cold and so you covered him with futons!? And a mountain of them!?" the doctor scolded "If you did that to a baby then obviously it'll have problems breathing! You don't understand this sort of things and still give birth…"

"Umn, doctor" the nurse stopped him and pointed to our direction. We were simply not listening to the doctor's sermon cause we were too busy looking over at Puni that's now sleeping peacefully.

"Thank Mavis! He's breathing again!" I said

"He is! He is!" replied Natsu

The doctor and the nurse were dumb founded.

"It's your fault Natsu, you said he seemed cold" I said

"You're the one who said to cover him with a lot of futons" he said back

"You both are at fault" interrupted the doctor standing up from his chair

"YOU TWO FAIL AS PARENTS!" he shouted and with that we went back to Natsu's house with the baby.

~~~Natsu's apartment~~~ (Morning)

I woke up and looked around and didn't find Natsu. _Where is he_, I thought seeing that Happy isn't by the fence, i guessed he's out, I looked over to Puni who is now sleeping peacefully and thought about the doctor's scream. I felt sad as I hug my knees burrowing my head over them.

"YOU FAIL AS PARENTS!" those words that came out from the doctor really bugged me and so I held on to my stomach _me and Natsu failed as parents…_ I thought when suddenly Natsu opened the door with a lot of books in hand. Books about child care.

"There books of conquest!" he exclaimed "Are you going to do it too, Lucy?"

"Eh?"

"I'm going to do it…. Until they return for Puni I'm definitely going to pass as a parent!" he said punching upward with his lovable childish toothy grin

"N..Natsu" I said blushing and he turned around to face me "Natsu you're amazing!" I exclaimed hugging him tightly "I'll do it too, I'll also pass as a parent!" and we that he smiled to me and gave me a peck on my forehead.

Natsu is always looking ahead, whatever we had trouble with becomes something really fun, if I do it with Natsu it feels like I can do anything.

For three days of not attending school, it didn't really matter to me. I'm actually pretty smart when it comes to academics but when it come to babies, sex, protections and stuff that's where I'm dumb, being locked up in that big mansion and a very strict school that is against sex education normally you wouldn't really know anything about this things and much about society. Transferring to school made me knowledgeable about these things.

For three days we cared for Puni, we feed him, we change his diapers, well Natsu's the one who's changing them despite of his very sensitive nose he understands that I would always puke from the smell, and we also bath Puni with Natsu looking a lot like a father. We even make Puni laugh by making faces, well Natsu's the one who does that but I'm the one who ends up laughing in the end. Puni laughs at our idiocy too and it made us really happy.

"NATSU, LUCY ARE YOU HERE?!" screamed Laxus opening the door with Mira behind him

"Have you any idea how many times I have tried to contact you? I even called on to Lucy's phone but I can't get through!" he scolded at us and he became silent seeing us holding Puni and playing with him

"Laxus!" shouted Natsu still carrying the baby

"Oh, right, I forgot to charge my phone" I said faintly holding my phone still rattling away the rattle I was holding

"What is this?" Laxus questioned us and so we told him the story

"We're going to the police" he replied

"Eh?!" we said synchronies

"Why?" ask Natsu

"Not why, no matter what you think of it.."

~~Ding Dong~~

"Umn, I'll go get it" I said still holding the baby with my arms, I stood up and went over to the front door and open it "Who is it?"

A slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure came jumping over me and crying out Puni's real name

"WAHH, RAY! I'M SO SORRY RAY!" she jumped over me and hugged me so tight squeezing Puni between us.

"What's that noise?" ask Natsu as he went over to the front door along with Mira and Laxus and saw me lying on my back with this crying girl on top of me and Puni. He step back a little

"J… JUVIA?" Natsu began with a very shock look plastered on his face

**FIN**

* * *

**HAHAHAHA DID IT SURPRISE YOU?! JUVIA IS THE MOTHER OF PUNI... PUNI'S REAL NAME? RAY... WHICH I GOT FROM GRAY'S NAME... :)**

**YEY! WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Puni's parents

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS! I JUST FINISHED WRITING FUCK U BETTA AND ITS SEQUEL LET'S BE HAPPY**

**SO UMN... ENJOY**

* * *

**EARLY BABY**

**Puni's parents**

"J… Juvia?" Natsu exclaims stepping backwards

"You know who this girl is?" ask Mira while Natsu nods

We took Juvia in and tried to calm her down. Then she told us her story….

(Juvia is narrating)

_Juvia was Natsu's friend back in pre-school, right after Juvia entered elementary school, Juvia needs to go back to her country (Russia) and be with her family. When High school started here in Japan, Juvia immediately escaped from her country (due to unknown reasons) and decided to meet up with Juvia's one and only love. His parent's died when he was only 5 and when he entered high school his guardian Ur, died in a car accident cause by a huge monster track called Deliora_

"I think I know who she's referring to…" Natsu thought gulping down and continued listening to Juvia's story.

_After knowing about his condition and since Juvia has an undying love for him, Juvia decided to live with him not letting him be alone on his own in which he accepted. We started going out but then one day, _Juvia started to cry, _Juvia notice that she is pregnant and couldn't bring herself to tell him, sniff, sniff, and so Juvia decided to keep it a secret from him but then he decided to break off our relationship and moved out of his apartment. He also quit school and started to take up a job and so Juvia decided that she cannot raise the baby by herself and decided to get abortion but Juvia can't do it and so Juvia decided to leave it here. Juvia wanted to abandon Ray but Juvia cannot, that is why Juvia is back to get Ray._

(Back to Lucy's POV)

So Juvia was Natsu's friend back in pre-school, I wonder who this stupid guy is, leaving Juvia all alone. I looked over at Puni and notice that his not in my arms anymore but he's in Natsu's arms

"I won't let you have Puni back!, you were able to leave him and you might do it again!" he exclaimed jumping out of the window and landing on the neighbors roof tops. Juvia followed while still crying screaming out Puni's name.

"Juvia!" I screamed following them only to be stopped by Laxus who is more than angry right now

"You're pregnant Lucy, you can't just go on and jump from roof to roof like that idiot!" he sermon and left me with Mira

Laxus followed Natsu along with Juvia. Ones Laxus got hold of Natsu he quickly took Puni from his hands and punch Natsu in the face knocking him out. After that Laxus carried Natsu back to the apartment together with Juvia and we all settled down.

"So Juvia, who is this guy that left you?" I ask quite concerned and planning to give him a nice Lucy Kick in the guts. Juvia gave as his picture. He was a guy the same age as Natsu with jet black hair wearing a white jacket; he has a scar on his face and is wearing a rave stone necklace.

"His name is Gray Fullbuster. It is from his name that Juvia named our baby Ray." Juvia said with teary eyes, she wouldn't stop from crying and I swear she would cry a river and flood as all if she continues on sobbing.

"Do you know where this guy is working?" Laxus ask quite piss off from idiotic youngsters getting their girlfriends pregnant then leaves them behind.

Juvia shook her head telling us that she doesn't know.

"I know where he works; after all he's also my Nakama." Natsu woke up glaring at Juvia

And so all of us headed to where this guy is working and ended up in front of a Ice factory. Natsu went inside and started yelling

"HEY POPSICLE STICK! GET IN HERE AND FACE ME YOU ICE PRINCESS, PERVERTED STRIPPER!" and with just that a young man with raven hair showed up half naked holding a block of ice in his right hand and throw it straight at Natsu's face making him shiver from the cold, that's one of Natsu's weak points, he hates the cold.

"YOU FLAME HEADED BASTARD, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF WORK?! FUCKING FIRE IDIOT!" he shouted back continuously throwing ice cubes at Natsu.

"ICE HEADED ASSHOLE! "And Natsu began throwing hot rocks at the half naked man called Gray. They started to brawl and only laxus was the one to stop them.

"Natsu how come you know this guy?" I ask being a new transfer student and all.

"tch, His my childhood friend and was a student in Magnolia high school." He answered back

"Tch, what are yah doing here anyway Natsu?" Gray ask scratching the back of his head

Natsu then pointed his finger at Juvia's direction. She was holding Puni and still crying.

"Juvia?... so you ended up marrying that Russian guy" he said seeing Puni in Juvia's arms

"No, Juvia would never accept Lyon sama as her husband, back in Russia Father force me to marry Lyon sama, but Juvia run off and went back to Japan only to be with you, Gray sama" she bitterly answered and run off only to be stop by Natsu, Natsu glared at Gray

"Gray, because you left her and went off somewhere Juvia abandoned her baby and cause me and Lucy such trouble" he shouted at Gray clearly angry.

"That baby is mine?" Gray ask in confusion "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's because Juvia doesn't know how to tell Gray sama that she is carrying a baby" Juvia answered crying real hard

"Am I that unreliable? You suddenly stopped wanting to have sex, you'd always fidget, looking like you wanted to say something but even though I was listening, you said nothing. I got pissed and left, I thought you despise me to the point you wouldn't speak to me. Is he truly my child?" Juvia nods with teary eyes "Shall we get married then?" he ask smiling over to Juvia who is now crying with joy

"Gray sama!" she screamed and hugs Gray tightly along with Puni

"Hmp! Take care of Puni, perverted stripper and don't teach him your contagious hobbit of undressing where ever you are" Natsu said turning his back and began walking away

"Wait, you named our son Puni?" Gray ask Juvia in shock

"No Juvia named our child Ray not Puni…" she replied smiling over to Puni's peaceful sleeping face. I felt my tears falling down my cheeks as I bid farewell to Puni and his parents.

Juvia Lockser was a rich Russian girl who run away from her father just to be with Gray Fullbuster, a man with a sad past and stop going to school. I never knew that Natsu had childhood friends like them.

Laxus and Mira drove as home and bid us farewell telling us that they have another tour concert and wouldn't be back for three weeks. Seeing that I and Natsu aren't in a right condition to join their tour, they told us not to come.

The next day Natsu didn't come to school and so I decided to go by his apartment. As I get there the whole place was like how I woke up this morning. All of the baby stuffs were still there and has been unclean. I looked around to find Natsu but he wasn't anywhere in his apartment. I looked over at his window and I saw him looking at the sky by the rooftop. I decided to go to and so I step in by the roof and I almost fell but Natsu quickly grabbed me and put me in the roof

"Isn't that dangerous? Why the hell did you climb it?!" Natsu shouted at me with a quite angered face

"But, Natsu you look so lonely…" I muttered all flash when suddenly he sat beside me, making me sit on his laps and hugged my waist. The two of us looked at the sunset

"Puni was cute wasn't he? He was so much trouble but he was incredibly cute. I… I looked like a father." He burrowed his head on my shoulder

"Yeah, you look like a dad" I replied fighting the urge to cry.

I wonder if I could be a real dad, I don't want to scar you Lucy and I don't to kill the baby either." I looked at him surprise, could it be he was thinking about it the entire time? Is that why… Is that why…

"Is it okay for me to become a dad? I'll do my best, so… will you do your best as well Lucy?" Natsu was… Natsu was thinking about all of this the entire time, I started to cry and faced him, I hugged him burrowing his head between my huge breasts but I didn't care

"I love you Natsu …. I love you" I began crying in his shoulders and he hugged me back

"I love you too, Lucy" and with just that the two of kiss passionately on top of the roof top.

Natsu and I decided to have this baby. Even though it was getting late I felt incredibly warm on that rooftop

"Hey, Lucy"

"Yeah?"

"When the baby's born, why don't we name it munyu?"

"EH!"

**FIN**

* * *

AFTER READING GO AND GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS! HAHAHAHAHA

ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY... HMN... SHOULD I END IT HERE OR SHOULD I CONTINUE?... HMN...

ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING!


	5. Ex-fiancés

**EARLY BABY**

**Ex-fiancés**

"Princess, you are home." Virgo opened the door as I entered my condo; I notice a high class black shoes a latest Lacoste limited edition. And I knew exactly whose shoes it is. I removed my shoes as I always do and proceeded to the living room and immediately crossed my arms above my chests.

"Loke, why are you here?" I ask haughtily at the annoying man sitting gentlemanly at the couch

"Aww, my golden princess don't be such a grump, it's been almost a year since we last saw each other." He answered back.

Yes, it has been a year. The first time we met was when I was in England forced to join a royal ball by my father. After that ball my father and his parents announced that we are to be wed ones I turned 18 but it was quickly dismissed because the Eucliffe family argued that the Heartfilia family has already signed a contract that I was to be wed with their first born son and the heir to their family.

_**Flashback-**_

_**(December) One year ago in England at the royal ball **_

_**Judo Heartfilia introduced Lucy to the Regulus Family stating that their son is her soon to be husband, Loke Regulus, he studies in Japan at Blue Pegasus International High school (All boys' school) and he is widely known as the great womanizer in the whole school. After that ball the Regulus Family and the Heartfilia Family had a Family dinner and there they announce that Lucy and Loke is to be wed as soon as Lucy turns 18, of course Lucy is against it but she is quite powerless against her father and silently accepted the proposal and only the Fairy Law's music is there to comfort her (At this time she haven't met Natsu). Judo Heartfilia was about to sign the contract but the Eucliffe Family intruded stopping Judo from signing the contract. The head of the Eucliffe Family, Weisslogia Eucliffe announced that Judo mustn't sign that contract stating that he has already agreed to let Lucy be wed to their first born son Sting Eucliffe. The contract was made when Lucy was still 10 years old right after her mother, Layla Heartfilia passed away. Showing the contract to Judo as evidence he quickly tore the Regulus contract and accepted Eucliffe's contract. Of course the Regulus Family was devastated but accepted Judo's decicion. **_

_**Since the Heartfilia Konzern has gone bank rapt the contracts were officially broken, though it never stops their sons to keep on pestering Lucy.**_

_**End of flashback-**_

"Lucy I have come here to offer help, as soon as I heard that the Heartfilia Kozern declined I immediately searched for you and wound up here with the help of my hired elite ditectives." Oke explained with a knowing smile plastered in his face

"I don't need your or anyone's help, can manage everything on my own" I declined waving my right hand

"My golden angel, I know that even though our engagement was ruined by the Eucliffe's I am still here willing to love you, my sweet Lucy." He then stood up and slowly walks towards me. He held up my hand and placed a light and soft kiss and gazed intently at me causing me to blush

"Princess, even though you are so stubborn, and even though you clearly don't have any feelings towards me, at least acknowledge me as one of your closest friends and is still here, whether you're rich or poor, I, your prince, your knight in shining armor will still be here willing to help you." And with that he winked at me and place a peck on my cheeks and left. I was dumbfounded and quickly rubbed my cheek. I unconsciously let out a smile. Even though he was one of my father's future plans for me, he really is a good guy with understandings. _Even though you're a womanizer and such, you are really a good friend and I have acknowledged that long ago, _I thought to myself smiling softly.

"Princess, Big brother Loke the Lion has left this envelope in the table" Virgo suddenly appeared in front of me

"What's up with the _Big Brother Loke the Lion_?" I ask while I took the envelope from her hands

"He told me to call him that while you were gone from school, saying that he doesn't like me calling him Master Loke, will I be punished princess?" she ask with a very blank face

"No" I replied clearly used from her constant fetish of punishment. I quickly opened the envelope and was shock to see its contents. 100million yen in cash was inside the envelope and it almost let my eyes pop out from shock of how big the money was. I was about to bring it back to Loke but it was too late he already vanished and so I let out a deep breath and gave it to Virgo telling her to hide it for safe keeping and to only use it for emergency.

"Thank you Loke…" I breathed out silently not letting Virgo to hear my appreciation to the man.

**FIN**

**Sorry it was short… I am on a rush anyways.. please read on..**

_**Okay guys… I'll not be able to update soon cause my classes starts on Monday and I'll be pretty sure that I'll won't have enough time to make this. So here is a little summary for the next chapter of ERALY BABY**_

_**Chapter 6 – Mister arrogant**_

_**Natsu came to Lucy's condo so that the both of them can go attend school together. As the two approach the school's front gate they were stop to see a blond man with an arrogant smile across his face wearing a very high class sky blue uniform indicating that he is currently studying at Saber tooth High a very prestigious and elite school. He was just standing by the gate with a lot of Magnolia High cheeks going all fan girl with him. He quickly took a glance at Lucy and went towards her making a move stating "Pink head, back off from my fiancé"**_

_**Another thing here is a teaser for Puppy and potions (Rated M)**_

_**While the girls of Fairy tail are out having their vacation leaving Wendy behind cause she was on a mission with Freed. As the two entered the guild the guys FT were all to hungry to move stating that Mira and the girls went out for vacation. Freed and Wendy then immediately made food fr the guys out of pity. While on the kitchen Juvia has left a pink potion that says "only to be put on food to add some flavor" and so Freed and Wendy added it to their ingredients. They served the guys their food and the guild mages were all happy stating that the food was delicious, Freed and Wendy then suddenly felt their hunger they were about to eat their food when suddenly a puff of pink smoke appeared all over the guild. As the smoke disappeared Wendy and Freed were shock to find all of their guild mates as puppies leaving their clothes everywhere. Quickly Freed and Wendy took the puppies and put them inside a huge cage when suddenly, Wendy couldn't find a certain pink puppy that she was determined she saw earlier. And she was sure that, that pink puppy was no other than Natsu Dragneel. Freed and Wendy then examined the potion and but luck is not with them. Afraid what would Master Macarov would do to them they agreed that they will keep this as a secret while the other mages are gone with their vacation. Though unfortunately the doors to the guild banged open revealing all of the Fairy tail girl mages coming back from their vacation along with Master Macarov and Mavis. The girls then quickly saw the puppies and were awestruck stating that they demand to have them. Wendy then told them that it was her latest mission to take care of the puppies till the owner gets back from his journey. Mira and Lissana took a golden retriever with a very familiar scar on its right eye stating that they'll help with Wendy's mission. The girls then quickly took their puppies that they like. Wendy then notices that Lucy wasn't with them then Erza said that Lucy went home immediately. Meanwhile somewhere by the street Lucy saw a pink puppy with a scar on its neck running towards her. She fined it cute and decided to take care of it.**_

_**Warning: after this then comes the lemon and lime part with full of green minds…**_

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME….**

**LOVE... ZIREH06**


	6. Mr Arrogant

**EARLY BABY**

**Mister Arrogant**

"Princess, you have a visitor." Virgo came to my room, waking me up from my deep slumber this early morning

"Wha? Who is it?" I ask half asleep

"I do not know, he said he'll be here to accompany you to school and he has an unusual pink spiky hair" she replied blankly not noticing that she also has an unusual pink hair.

"Natsu?, Virgo, What time is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes

"It's 7:00 in the morning, princess will you punish me for not waking you up?"

"No, just help me get ready for school" I said slowly sitting up, I suddenly felt the urge to puke and so without a moment to pass I run to the bathroom and hugged the toilet while Virgo pulls up my hair.

After getting ready for school I immediately went out and was greeted by Natsu's childish grin. That smile would always brighten up my day and I am certain that this day will be a very nice day.

"Lucy, let me carry your bag." He lends out his hand and looked at me with certainty and I gently nodded giving him my bag full of books. He really does care too much, and is willing to take care of me. I don't want anyone other than Natsu, he loves me and our child. I slowly took hold of his hand trying my hardest not to go red. He looked at me surprise at my sudden move but he smiled at me and took hold of my hand too. We walk to school hand in hand and even though it was silent, I appreciated our time.

~~~~School front gate~~~~

"AHHH Lucy! The gate is closing!" with just that he quickly carried me like a sock of potatoes and run towards the gate but suddenly stop. I look over my shoulder as to why he stops so suddenly.

Just by the gate a young man with blond spiky hair and a scar just above his right eyebrow making an X line he is surrounded by a lot of Magnolia high school girls being all fan girls around him. I suddenly felt a bad aura just by seeing him. He turned his gaze towards us and gave out such an arrogant smile. He then started walking towards us while Natsu put me down. I could tell that Natsu can feel something big is gonna happen. The blond guy stop just in front of us and gave Natsu a very mocking smirk

"Pink head, back of my fiancé" he commanded while still smiling mischievously

"Stand back Lucy" Natsu ordered me raising a hand and beginning to stand his ground.

"Who are you?" I ask nervously

"Tsk tsk tsk, It is I, Sting Eucliffe the first born son of the Eucliffe Family and your fiancé" he answered back looking at me with his infamous grin

"Eucliffe?" yup, I knew that something's gonna happen. Damn it. I haven't told anyone about my personal life even to Levy or Erza. I don't want them to think that I am one of those stuck up rich girls and I wanted to have a new life that is why I hid everything about me from them, but I guess today is the day that I'll be opening up to everyone. Sting Eucliffe you just have to disturb my peace.

"I don't know what you're talking about Blondie but Lucy is my...!" Sting made the first move and quickly gave Natsu a strong punch straight to the face, Natsu fell to the ground hard and I immediately went for his aid

"Natsu!"

"Tch, is that your strongest punch?" he wiped away the blood in his lips and gave a very enjoyable smug. "It's been a while since I had a fight" he cracked up his knuckles as he stood up "I'm all fired up"

"You don't know who you're dealing with Pinky but I guess I'll play with yah" Sting announce giving of a fighting stance.

The two began giving each other blow after blow of punches at each other, and even though the two of them are already bleeding they wouldn't stop and I could feel very helpless and weak just by staring at them but I believe Natsu will win this fight after all I heard everything from Erza yesterday after asking her about Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, after all Erza has been with Natsu since pre-school and being the student body president she knows a lot of things and I know Erza would love to hear about Gray, I remembered how shock she was when I told her that Gray and Juvia have a son name Ray and she was happy after learning about the news after all Gray has drop out of school after Ur's death.

Natsu together with Gray, Gajeel and Jellal are all delinquents in Magnolia high, Principal Macarov was just too strict and scary that they weren't very active unlike before. There was this one time when Principal Macarov caught Natsu and Gray fighting inside the campus that he gave them an awful punishment. He forced Gray to eat a huge bowl of hot spicy ramen while Natsu eats one huge bowl of ice cream judging from Gray's personality he hates hot stuffs while Natsu hates cold stuffs.

I just couldn't believe that Sting Eucliffe would be such a persistent guy; I purposely didn't go to school for a week just to avoid him and took care of Puni with Natsu. I know who Sting Eucliffe is, I just don't know his appearance after all father didn't gave me any profile about the Eucliffe's family. Just talking about father makes me so mad.

As I watch over their seem to be endless brawl I suddenly felt dizzy that I feel like puking again.

"Natsu… urghh…" I said faintly holding my stomach and being pale, I hate morning sickness

Natsu glanced at me and quickly gave a nice round house kick to Sting's face knocking him out. Natsu then quickly went for my aid and carried me bridal style to the nurse's office jumping over the now closed gate. It was good that Principal Macarov or Erza didn't saw the fight but since there were a lot of fan girls watching the fight earlier I guess there would be a great uproar throughout Magnolia high.

~~~Infirmary room~~~

"I understand, Natsu nee… I'll keep it a secret" Wendy the bluenette little girl that always hangs around the infirmary with her mother's twin, Porlyusica. It was a good thing that Porlyusica, the schools doctor isn't here. I was glad that Wendy is here. She walks off waving bye to us. She now knows about our little secret now and promised she wouldn't tell anyone, I'm glad

"Natsu, I'm sorry…" I told him in a whisper, if I was not pregnant this things wouldn't happen if only we were knowledgeable about this things we could have avoided it

"What are you apologizing about Lucy? You're weird, anyways, I'll be going to class wait for me till classes are over okay?" he peck me in my lips and rubbed his warm hands around my tummy as if telling our baby to wait for him. I gave him my warm smile and sparkling eyes as he jog off to his class. I love him very much and I wish these days wouldn't end but reality just kept on smacking in our faces.

Father is gone doing business in America trying to rebuild our family's name and company, to be honest, I couldn't care less about money. The big problem is, Eucliffe. Since the Heartfilia Konzern was bankrupt the arrange marriage with the Eucliffes are done, but why is that guy still claims that I'm his fiancé? Could it be that my father and Sr. Weisslogia Eucliffe didn't cancel off the contract?! I can't just marry Mr. Arrogant, I mean I already have a child with Natsu! And I love Natsu and he (probably) loves me back! (after all he said I love you too)

"Sting Eucliffe… Lucy Eucliffe… " it has a foul taste rolling inside my mouth

"Who is Sting Eucliffe? And why are you putting his last name into yours?" Erza Scarlet the red headed fearsome woman appeared beside my bed sliding off the white curtains that separates us, glaring at me darkly. She was piss and I know why

"Why did Natsu went on a rampage against a Sabertooth student this early in the morning?" she growled at me not letting me off, I know Erza pretty well and she wouldn't let me go in peace until I tell her the whole story.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone okay?" I ask her seriously and she replied with a nod pulling a chair for her to sit in while I fidget with my fingers trying thinking how to tell my story from the start.

"Aren't you going to class?" I ask nervously

"No, I've got permission from the Principal"

I signed, well it's now or never Lucy

"Erza I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Judo Heartfilia and the heir to the Heartfilia Konzern and the man from Sabertooth that fought with Natsu earlier is my fiancé, Sting Eucliffe." I could tell that she was shock and the only person who knows about my personal profile was only the head master of the school, Macarov now Erza Scarlet knows it too. I signed again and continued on my story. I told her everything. About how I was a raise by my father, how my mom died because of illness, how I become to love Fairy Law, how I met Natsu, how I got tons of arrange marriages and all of them were canceled out by Eucliffes and demanded that I should marry Sting Eucliffe, I told her about Virgo and Loke Regulus my other EX fiancé and also… I told her about me and Natsu's baby.

She was shock as hell and was ready to pounce on Natsu which is away right now in his classes. I begged for her to let go off Natsu and she sighed letting her anger flow out of her and sat back.

"Honestly, you two are such an idiot"

"I'm sorry Erza"

"It's fine, I'm glad that the two of you decided to keep it, and I promise I wouldn't tell anyone." She smiled at me reassuring and I smiled back whispering thank you

Suddenly the door shut open startling us revealing a pink headed man with a very angry and shock look

"Lucy, why didn't you told me?! Why kept it a secret?!" he shouted while Erza stood up and in a blink of an eye Natsu is knock out cold in the floor.

"He overheard us and I needed to calm him down." And so Erza carried Natsu and placed him in a bed next to mine

"From now on, you will stay close to me, that Sting you're talking about may come back anytime to swept you off your feet" and with that she left without a single word

In the silent infirmary room I find myself nuzzling with Natsu on the same bed sleeping away my worries after all his cute sleeping face really is heartwarming and I felt like ice cream melting away from his warm arms wrapped around me.

~~~Sabertooth High~~~

"I'll be studying for a week in Magnolia High and no one will stop me, Rouge! You'll be coming with me!"

"Fine, as long as I could get my revenge on Gajeel Redfox."

"No! Rufus, and Orga will be with you. You all will be there for only a week" an old buff man named Jiemma, the Sabertooth High's head master, commanded and all of them agreed.

Sabertooth has a long battle against Magnolia High and gang fights were always with them.

Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth

Team Natsu vs Team Sting

Team Natsu was known for being the strongest high school gang in all of Shibuya

Natsu known as the Salamander, he is widely known for throwing hot rocks and flaming punches against his enemies. Gray the woman magnet and a stripper, a former member of Team Natsu and loves to throw ice and other cold stuff against his enemies while strips unknowingly. Jellal the ex alcoholic and druggist in the team, he has a facial tattoo and has fallen head over hills with Erza which is the reason why he change. They were the strongest gang but then since Head Master Macarov kept on having letters from the council he is force to band gang in school and gave out pretty harsh punishments. Gejeel the man of steal and is just like Natsu, very destructive.

Team Sting is known as the strongest, current, high school gang in all of Shibuya.

Sting the mister Arrogant, Rouge, Sting's half brother which is an emo and has an undying hatred towards Gajeel Redfox, Rufus is a smart one who loves to memorize a lot. He even memorized Shakespears poems. Orga he's a big buff guy and would love to sing when he gets a chance.

Sabertooth is an all boys elite school just like Mermaid hill and by next week they'll be making their move against Magnolia high.

"Get ready, Pinky, I'll be taking back what's mine" Sting laughs all by himself with Rouge looking at him confuse

* * *

** hi guys, sorry if i updated super late, i've been busy with college and stuff**

**anyways... if you**** got questions about the story or something that isn't clear.. ask away i'll be answering your questions... and i'll try to update the next chapter next week thanks for all the follows and support you guys!**

**remember READ and REVIEW!**

**don't be shy to ask questions i'm all ears and very open minded :D**

**ZIREH**


	7. Loke vs Natsu

**EARLY BABY**

**Loke vs Natsu**

After the incident, I ended up not attending my classes and spend my school hours in the infirmary room along with Natsu. When the two of us woke up at exactly our dismissal time, Natsu decided to walk me home.

Natsu stayed quiet till we're in front of my door. I felt worried, _does he hate me? _ I thought to myself gripping hard at the doorknob.

"Natsu… I'm sorry… I" I was catch by surprise, Natsu had just crash his lips to mine, shocking me

"I understand, I don't see you as a stock up bitch with gold in her hands. Lucy is Lucy" he smiled aat me with those infamous toothy smile. I smiled back letting out a little tear falling to my cheek

"So, you over heard Erza and my discussion?" I ask

"Yeah, and she was right. Every time that I'm not with you, you should be with Erza and Levy and do not in any circumstances leave their side unless I'm with you" he instructed kissing me on my forehead and left running, waving bye.

"Princess, is he the father of the child?" Virgo pop out of know where making my heart jump in shock

"Y.. Yeah" I stuttered

"I see" she replied and quickly ran after Natsu catching him without fail

~~~~ Inside the condo~~~~

Virgo took Natsu and made him sit in the couch with me; I didn't know what was going on inside Virgo's mind. She came back holding a tray of tea and some snacks and then she took a sit just in front of us staring blankly which made me nervous all of a sudden, I could feel my hands getting sweaty and my breathing became fast.

"Princess, please introduce this man" she requested still staring at us blankly and I could see Natsu gulping down his own saliva staring nervously at Virgo with fists all clench

"Umn, he is Natsu Dragneel, my friend and classmate"

"You are not dating?" she ask raising a brow

I felt like a stupid idiotic girl and couldn't find the answer in my head, I mean how should I know if we are dating or not, sure we had countless of sex and we have been kissing a lot and stuff but… are we actually dating?

"No… we are not dating" my eyes widened and tears unconsciously rolled down to my cheeks and I couldn't find my voice to speak…

Suddenly Virgo notice my distress and stood up, she quickly grabbed Natsu with an unknown strength and quickly throw him out like trash locking the door. She faces me with her blank face and didn't say a word or anything. She grabbed the tray of tea and snacks and quickly went to the kitchen. I stared blankly on the wall and let my tears fall; my mind is all jumbled up

"Princess, Young master Loke will be coming soon"

"What?!" I shouted

"I called him and told him everything, Princess, the man earlier is nothing but a bastard and got you pregnant without a taught, I'm sure the young master knows how to be responsible and he clearly loves you dearly"

I couldn't find my voice, I couldn't speak, and it felt like someone had cut off my tongue

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a tall young man with orange spiky hair wearing a black suit and blue shaded glasses pinning Natsu to the ground giving him hard punches in the face

"Fucking asshole! What did you do to her?!"

Loke kept on landing his fists on Natsu's face making such loud booming sound and I just stared at them like a deer facing the head lights

"Young Master Loke" Virgo showed up with a blank face as usual

"Natsu" I muttered out with tearful eyes

"Lucy, stay away from this guy." Loke ordered me, he face Natsu again "How dare you stain my angel with your filth you demon! She has now lost her innocence because of you!" he bark

"tsk, is that the best you've got?!" Natsu provoked him and only made Loke to punch him more, Natsu's head began bleeding and he's coughing out blood now. I know how strong Natsu is, but I don't know why he isn't fighting back.

Loke immediately picked up Natsu and pin him to the wall gripping at Natsu's collar, Natsu just glared at him and let out a chuckle. Loke stared at him intensely ready to punch him in the stomach

"I didn't do anything wrong" he said with certainty

"What do you mean you didn't do anything wrong? She is fucking pregnant with your child! Damn it!" Loke shouted back

Virgo just stared at them while I did the same

"I know"

"No you don't know!"

"Natsu…" I suddenly called

"I love her and I want the baby to be born" Loke stared at him with wide eyes and let go of Natsu making him drop to the ground

"Do you truly want her to give birth?" he ask

"Yes"

"It isn't an easy thing to do"

"I understand"

"No you don't"

"Lucy and I helped take care of an abandoned baby, even though it was difficult we manage to do it, that's why.." he was cut off by Loke punching him hard in the stomach

"You can't learn how to raise a child in just a few days, what are you going to do about school? Or where the two of you will live? What about your living expenses?" he looked at me "Raising a child isn't something you can do for free, correct?"

"So… I can't give birth?" I ask hugging my stomach tearfully

Loke suddenly touch my shoulders making me look at him straight in the eyes "That's not it, Lucy, What I'm saying is you should give it more thought." His eyes was looking at me with deep care "I can take good care of you, I can convince my parents and marry you, and I bet your father would listen and accept it."

"No…"

"I can give you everything that you need"

"No…"

"I love Natsu…"

"Yeah, but I can give you and the baby a fulfilling life unlike that fucking bastard who just screwed you over"

"I love her" Loke glance at Natsu adjusting his blue shades

"You don't even know your responsibility"

"I'm gonna marry her"

"You and Lucy are only 17, It's in the law that boys can't marry if they aren't 18" Loke explained (he is also 17…)

"Then I'll wait till I turn 18 and marry her, I'll even marry her at my birthday if I have too"

"Idiot! just one look at you and I could clearly see that you don't have anything to give for Lucy and the soon to be born child, how will you raise your family?" Loke questioned pointing a finger at him

"I'll quit school and look for work"

"It's not that easy, you'll just live in poverty, you'll make the child live in a poor life and I'm sure Lucy wouldn't like that"

Natsu stood up and grabbed Loke's collar "I love Lucy, and I love the baby! That's why I'd do anything for the both of them; I'd poke my eyes out if I have to"

Loke suddenly smiled and pushing Natsu away from him, he adjusted his shade and laughed all of a sudden "Phew, That's a good laugh"

"Loke, are you still against us being together?" I ask unsure of my words

"No, I give up, the two of you are really stubborn. Natsu… that is your name right?"

"Yeah…"

"Take care of Lucy, if you made her cry or the baby I wouldn't forgive you" Natsu nodded holding my hands tightly

"Oh and, Natsu, don't let the blond bastard take Lucy, his more of an asshole than you and… be ready when Lucy's dad gets home… he might sentence you to death" Loke smiled again blowing a kiss straight at me and left saying "Take care my blond angel"

Natsu gulped down hard… sentence him to death?! My father might do it but… knowing him he wouldn't really care. He doesn't even love or care about me…

Suddenly Virgo smack Natsu in the head using the frying pan "I'll be watching you, and if ever I catch you with another girl… I'll have to call on Capricorn and make him kill you" and with just that she walk back to the kitchen and started cooking for dinner.

"Natsu…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do, if I didn't love you why would I still be here and allow some fucking guy that I don't know punch me around like a punching bag?"

So Natsu didn't fought back cause he knows… he didn't fought back cause he wanted to prove that he can be responsible… he…

"Lucy, I know that we are nakama but I guess we should step into the next stage…"

"Natsu?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Silly, of course I would love too…"

"So umn… Can I stay the night here?"

"Yeah, you can" I gave him a peck to the lips smiling goofily at him

This day was one heck of a day… but… I am still thankful. Loke was such a friend and without him I guess Natsu and I wouldn't be official.

From this day on, Natsu and I are officially going out and I am so happy and thankful that I met Natsu

I love him and he loves me back along with the baby…

~~~inside the Magnolia high, headmaster's office Macarov Dreyar~~~

"Jiemma, what are you doing here?" ask the little old man

"I have come here to tell you that four of my elite students will be transferring here and study for only a week. This are their files."

"I see, could you tell me the reason as to why? Sabertooth high is an elite private school, a prestigious highschool, why would you want five of your students to transfer here?"

"It's simple, they wanted to have match against your filthy schools gang and they wanted to prove to everyone that they are the best and the number one gang in Shibuya."

"What makes you think that I'll allow them to transfer here?"

"Sting Eucliffe is willing to pay 700,000,000 yen and I perfectly know how much of a pig you are about money"

The old man gave out a chuckle "Okay then, I'll allow them to study here for a week; I'll accept the brat's money but… I am sure he and his gang would only lose against my schools team."

And with just that Jiemma left the office with a very angered face, while Macarov is laughing his ass off in his chair

**MAN I FEEL STUPID TODAY… ANYWAYS HERE'S THE UPDATE… PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

"**TEAM STING VS TEAM NATSU"**

**I'LL BE UPDATING NEXT WEEK IF I CAN :) SAME WITH PUPPIES AND POTION**


	8. Team Sting vs Team Natsu

**EARLY BABY**

**TEAM STING VS TEAM NATSU**

~~~~Magnolia High~~~~

Here I am just sitting on my chair just next to the window while Natsu is sitting just beside me forcing Jet to move on the other sit. Well who could blame him? After Loke's sermon last night Natsu has become over protective and wouldn't let me be alone even when I go inside the girl's restroom he would follow me. It is pretty annoying but it was very funny too.

I already told Erza and Levy chan that Natsu and I are now official in which made the two squeal in delight. I haven't thought of telling Laxus san and Mira nee our decision though and I guess they are now worried sick but Natsu said he already contacted them and so I don't have to worry anymore and be stress out.

I was chatting with Levy about the new book that appeared on our favorite book store when the teacher Sr. Gildarts, Cana's father entered the class and motioned us to get back to our sits and be silent.

"Okay class, we have a new student for today, they will only be here for one week so be kind to them" he lazily said and motioned for the new students to come in

My eyes widened and I could feel Natsu getting fired up

Sting Eucliffe and his gang entered the class with such a fierce aura. The three beside him introduced themselves but Sting didn't bother to do so

A blond long haired man with a mask just like Zoro's introduced himself with such grace "My name is Rufus Lohr "

The buff one introduced himself while singing in an unattractive note "My name is Orga Nanagear! Helloooo~~"

The emo looking one introduced himself "I'm Rogue Cheney and his Sting Eucliffe my step brother"

Sting didn't bother to introduce himself and let Rogue do the job. He immediately went over to my sit and slammed his left hand onto my table startling me

"Yo, Lucy, how are yah? Miss me?"

"No… " I retorted looking away, gosh he is making such a scene

"You ass! Get away from my girl!" Natsu shouted making me blush

"What do you mean by 'my girl' in case you have forgotten Lucy Heartfilia is my fiancé!" Sting shouted back butting their foreheads together

"Early in the morning and fire breath here is already making a fight" Gray appeared all of a sudden with his arms crossed and leaning at the door smiling smugly

"Gray?!" Erza and the others exclaimed

"Miss me?" Gray chuckled

"Gray Fulbuster is here to continue his studies until he graduate" Gildarts explained

I see, but what about Juvia and Puni? I stood up and ignored Natsu and Stings bickering and immediately went over Gray

"Gray, what about Juvia and Puni?" I ask worried

"I'll explain later at lunch, for now, tell me what's going on and why are Sabertooth students here in our class?" Gray questioned irritated

"Well, I know why Sting is here but I don't know why his gang is here as well" I answered playing with my fingers

"I see… explain, more later okay?" Gray smiled at me and quickly went over Natsu and Sting breaking the two up

"What are yah doing here droopy eyes?" Natsu shouted facing Gray and has totally forgot about Sting

"You need to calm down ash brain; you don't want Gildarts to be angry don't you?" Gray said calming down Natsu

"Tsk fine" Natsu then returned to his sit, just beside me making Jet move to Natsu's original sit

"Sir!, I want to sit on this chair next to my fiancé" Sting announce and Gildarts couldn't care less and allowed him making Natsu sit on the far end of the class. Rogue took his sit behind me and began staring up to the sky by the window while Rufus and Orga took their sit somewhere at the back.

I stood up tired from Stings vicious and hungry stare

"What's the matter Lucy?" ask Gildarts stopping from his lecture

"I feel sick, can I go to the nurse's office?" actually I really feel sick, morning sickness is kicking in already and I don't want to puke in class

"Okay you may go, Levy go with her" ordered Gildarts

Levy willingly nodded and stood up, helping me to the nurses office

When I got to the nurses office Levy left me alone and went back to class, I took a vacant bed and immediately slip in I started to feel sleepy. When I was about to drift off from sleep the white curtain suddenly slid open revealing a tall man with long raven hair with metal studs o his face

"Gajeel?" I sat up

"Oh, it's just you bunny girl. What are yah doing at my place?"

"Your place?"

"Yeah, that's the bed where I mostly sleep in to"

"Oh yeah I forgot, you always skip classes and stay here in the nurses office"

"C'mon get out of there and move to another bed"

I was about to get up but suddenly I feel so weak that I can't carry myself

"I… I can't"

"What do you mean by you can't? Your tits are too big for yah that you can't carry yourself?"

"W…What?! It's not that! I just feel so weak all of a sudden I can't move"

"Fine, I'll carry yah to the other bed" Gajeel then carried me and move me to the next vacant bed and placed me there

"Are you sick or something? Your all hot and your face is all flush" he said starring at me

"Umn, I'm fine"

Gajeel quickly lied down in his bed and turned around to face me staring at me with his red and fierce eyes "Hey, I heard from shrimp that you and Natsu are now going out."

"Yeah, we are now officially dating" a small smile appeared in my face

"So, did he knucked you up and got yah pregnant?"

I cough up and sat up immediately with my cheeks burning red "W..what are yah talking about?!"

"Well, you're not the kind of girl that would use the nurse's office just to skip classes almost every day. And judging from your reaction…. I'm guessing that I'm correct" he chuckled

"Well, it's a long story but promise me you wouldn't tell anyone okay?"

"Yeah I won't, it's your business" he replied turning around so that he wouldn't face me anymore and began snoring. Seriously this guy is very …. Anyways… I wished he could face his fears and ask Levy out already. He is kind and gentle at times and Levy has her eyes in him for quite some time now

I lied down again and began to go in my dream land where Natsu could breath fire and Happy is a blue cat that can talk, Erza an armored woman, Gray a snowman and me girl who has a lot of golden keys summoning Virgo out.

Everything was all silent and peaceful when….

KABOOM!

I sat up and looked around the same with Gajeel, what time is it I ask myself and took a glance at the clock. 10:11am oh it's chemistry time.

"What's the loud noise about?" I ask Gajeel

"I don't know but it wouldn't hurt to take a look" he got up and carried me

_Why is he carrying me? Oh yeah, I still couldn't move_

Gajeel carried me all the way to the science lab and opened the door by kicking it hard everyone in the class stopped at their doing and stared at us.

I saw Gray and Rufus in a fist fight, Orga and Jellal staring madly at each other, Rogue trying to put the right amount of the red liquid to the blue solution while Sting and Natsu were also in a fist fight but stopped and looked at me and Gajeel

"What the fuck are yah doing holding Lucy like that?!" shouted Sting and Natsu simultaneously

"She can't carry her own weight that's why I'm helping her" Gajeel said bluntly

"I'll carry her" said Natsu opening his arms wide for me

"No, I'll carry her!" argued Sting

"She is my girlfriend not yours so back off, bastard!" shouted Natsu

"She is my fiancée!" shouted Sting back

The two were about to brawl yet again the same with Jellal and Gray when the head master Macarov entered the class with a furious look in his face

"You stupid brats! Who told you to blow up half of the lab?!" he shouted I look around and saw a big hole in the room and I'm guessing that's what the blast came from

"As punishment you are all going to clean up the toilets from first floor to the last and you are not allowed to go home without finishing the job!" and with just that he stormed off

"Whew it was a good thing I was skipping classes…" Gajeel muttered but Master Macarov over heard it and glance at us

"Gajeel Redfox, you are also going to clean the toilet along with the bastards for cutting classes" and with just that he stormed off stomping with every step

"Damn it! Look at what you got us into Flame brain!" Gray shouted back

"Gray, Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel!" shouted Erza with a commanding voice, she look at the new students too giving them her terror stare "Sting, Rogue, Rufus and you, Orga you all go and clean the toilets immediately!" and with just that the boys run for it grabbing the cleaning toold from the near by janitors closet. Gajeel place me down to a vacant chair first before dashing for his life, after all no one dares to defy Erza Scarlet

"She is a lot more scarier that Minerva sensei!" shouted Sting laughing at the same time while his companions nodded in agreement

"Tsk, you haven't seen her angry yet" muttered Gray shivering just the thought of it

Team Natsu and Team Sting began cleaning the toilets for hours with Erza and Gildarts looking over them.

12:00PM Lunch break

"Ahhh, I'm hungry!" complained Natsu

"Very well, all of you take your lunch break and be back in an hour!" commanded Erza taking Jellal with her. Levy then came and took Gajeel saying that she had brought too much lunch for her to finish blushing a little.

"Tsk, I guess this school is full of romance and stuff" commented Sting as he stood up and throwing the rug off his hands and began washing up his hands with a lot of soap "Damn, this punishment is nasty"

"Natsu!" I shouted by the door gaining Sting and Natsu's attention

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" ask Natsu surprise

"Virgo told me to eat lunch with you and so she packed up this huge bento just for us" I said a small blush in my cheeks

"Okay, I'll see you by the garden later, I'll just clean up myself first" he grinned

I simply nodded at him and began walking when all of a sudden someone took hold of my wrists and covered my eyes with a highly expensive perfumed handkerchief. The man quickly carried me like a sack of potatoes and began dashing like a mad man making me drop Virgo's huge bento

Somewhere I don't know… he place me in a surprisingly soft chair and I could totally feel the wind blowing over my face and I could tell where exactly I am.

He took off the blind fold and I slowly open my eyes. I'm at the roof top with Sting Eucliffe. I am currently sitting on a highly expensive soft red chair and in front of me is a large table filled with a lot of very luxurious food and the one who is sitting in the other side is Sting Eucliffe, Mister Arrogant is smiling smugly at me motioning for me to eat. And I guess he thinks that I am impress but… no I am not, in fact I am disgusted. For all of my life I have nothing but this luxurious stuff shoved in to my throat and I am sick and tired of it. I want to be a normal girl and live a normal life not a princess. I stood up and was about to leave when Sting stopped me

"Tell me why before you leave"

"I never really like these things ever since… " I gritted my teeth staring deadly at him which made him flinch a little

"Fine, if you don't like things like this then, I'll give you what commoners give" he then pulled out a wrapped onigiri and shoved it straight to my face making me smell the aroma of the food and as all of you know… instead of drooling over at the sweet and inviting scent of the onigiri… I held up my mouth and tried to fight of the urge to empty up my stomach but failed. I puked right in front of Sting, I puked all over his uniform and I could tell he is shock like hell

"What the F…"

"S…sorry blurgh.."

"LUCY!" I turned around and saw Natsu

Instead of immediately start a brawl with Sting he laughed his butt off seeing that I just vomited all over Sting.

"Shut the hell up Dragneel!" Sting retorted pushing me away a little, he was about to start a brawl with Natsu when…

"Hey Lucy! This is good stuff! Virgo sure can cook!" he said gulping down the entire food on the table

"That's not our lunch Natsu" I said wiping of my mouth

"Dragneel you damn ass that's mine and Lucy's lunch!" Sting retorted and began stripping off his now dirty uniform and began giving them to his butler Dobengal the ninja looking man.

"Hey Sting is Gray your idol? Why are yah stripping?" ask Natsu

"Lucy here just vomited all over my uniform so of course I have to change my uniform and besides I can let Lucy see my awesome body" he smirked and winked at me, suddenly Natsu stood up and began stripping in front of me

"Is that a challenge?!" Natsu then began stripping showing off his perfectly toned body and his six pack abs, he is hawt! And Sting is too but Natsu always gives me the other feeling… is it lust?

"C'mon you guys are soo childish…" I sighed… no one is paying attention at me and so… since I guess Virgo's packed lunch is now gone… I should eat up and feed my baby in the process, I smiled at the thought… will she be a girl or a boy? I wonder. I began munching down the untouched food on the table leaving the two boys fighting right behind me. The fight ended with a tie and the bell rang signaling the lunch break is over while Natsu carried me on his back. I was sleeping right after eating lunch, don't blame me for being all sleepy and hungry all the time I am pregnant after all and it's in the 4th month right now.

"Hey, we're not over yet, we still have a fight to settle Natsu san…" Sting smirked

"Tsk, I will win for sure… I'm not gonna let anyone marry Lucy" Natsu replied

"Where the hell are you two? You guys are late!" shouted Erza pointing at the unclean toilet in the 5th floor

"I'll put Lucy to the infirmary room Natsu, you two better finish up the job or Master will give even more work than this" Gildarts said taking me off from Natsu's back

"Aye" said Natsu and began cleaning up the floor in the toilet while Sting began wiping the mirrors

"You guys are late, and what's up with all the cuts and bruises?" ask Gray

"We had a fight earlier and it ended up a tie" Sting answered

"Tsk, doesn't this school have a janitor? Why do we have to clean up the toilets all the way to the tenth floor?" ask Orga really annoyed

"Yes, I clearly remember that Rogue started the blast after putting the wrong liquid to the wrong solution earlier on our Chemistry class" Rufus said pointing at his head

"Shut up just finish the damn job so we can go home early" said Jellal annoyed at their constant complains

"Who the hell told you to order us around tattoo guy?" ask Orga a vain popping out of his forehead

"Tsk, you talk big but you're just scared deep inside" Jellal said smirking devilishly, forgetting that Erza is just around looking at them

"Go back to work" Erza commanded but it didn't stop Jellal from punching Orga straight to the face making him fly straight to the cubicle

"God damn it Jellal!" Erza shouted trying to stop the upcoming brawl but all of a sudden Gray and Rufus began fighting giving each other blows and strategic offenses. While Gajeel just had a stare down contest with Rogue, Natsu and Sting began fighting at each other too making Erza to join in the fight.

Since Erza join in the fight, the brawl quickly stopped, Erza effortlessly beat up the guys knocking them all out. After that she immediately went over the head masters office with an angered look

~~~Head Master's Office~~~

"Master, their fights won't stop"

"I see, well we have no choice then… I was planning to make all of them be friends and stop this gang fight nonsense but it seems that will never happen… call on Warren and tell him to announce this"

"Are you sure about this master?"

"Yes I am perfectly sure, and am sure wish Natsu and the gang win after all they are gonna represent our school and their team"

With just that Erza nodded her head in agreement and quickly went over to the announcing office and gave Warren a piece of paper from Master Macarov

**ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS THERE WILL BE A FIGHT BETWEEN TEAM FAIRY TAIL AND TEAM SABERTOOTH ON FRIDAY WHO EVER WINS WILL RECEIVE THE TITLE OF THE BEST GANG IN ALL OF SHIBUYA. THE SABERTOOTH'S HEAD MASTER JIEMMA AND MASTER MACAROV WILL BE WATCHING OVER THE FIGHT. TEAM NATSU AND TEAM STING MUST PREPARE FOR THE UPCOMMING FIGHT.**

Suddenly someone kind of interrupted Warrens announcement

**HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING**

**JUST GIVE ME THE MIC DAMN ASS**

**HEY!**

**LISTEN NATSU DRAGNEEL! **

That's Stings voice

**THE FIGHT WILL BE A ONE ON ONE FIGHT.**

**ORGA WILL BE FIGHTING JELLAL**

**RUFUS VS GRAY**

**ROGUE REQUESTED TO FIGHT GAJEEL**

**AND I CHALLENGE YOU…**

**I F I WIN I WILL NOT ONLY HAVE THE TITLE AS THE NUMBER ONE GANG IN SHIBUYA BUT I WILL ALSO HAVE LUCY HERATFILIA IN MY HANDS AND MARRY HER!**

**PSSSSSSHHHHHH**

And the announcement has been cut off when suddenly I could hear someone shouting

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE STING EUCLIFFE "

Natsu just kept on giving me surprises huh…. I hope you win Natsu…

**FIN**

**TO BE CONTINUED ON THE NEXT ISSUE….**

**FAIRY TAIL VS SABERTOOTH**


	9. Review

**EARLY BABY**

**Review**

I decided to go home with Levy and Erza today since Natsu and the gang decided that they have to go and train for the upcoming fight on Friday. Natsu actually thought of bringing me home first before training with the guys but then Gajeel pulled him to the school's gym. Erza gave her word to Natsu to bring me home safely and so… here we are silently walking on the direction to my home.

"Ne Lu chan, I feel like I am being left out" Levy said out of the blue breaking our awkward silence

"What do you mean Levy chan?" I ask

"Well, it's like you and Erza are hiding something from me" she pouted holding the book we just bought earlier at our favorite book store

I look at Erza with a very worried look and she quickly knew what to do, Levy is my best friend and I know all of her secrets and yet I keep a secret from her and only Erza and Fairy Law knows about it I feel like a traitor.

"We'll tell you when we get to Lucy's place, right?" Erza flash a smile and I simply nodded feeling like a weight has lifted from my chest and it was relieving.

"Alright, tell me everything, no cover ups okay?" Levy pointed out

Erza and I nodded in agreement.

As we got to my house I heard a lot of noise and so I opened the door and was surprise to see the guys in there along with Juvia and Puni, I mean Ray.

The three of us entered my house and I quickly look for Virgo and found her in the kitchen making some snacks and tea.

"Princess, they have come for a visit, will I get punishment?" she ask bluntly as ever

"No, nevermind" and so I headed back to the lobby where everyone is and sat next to Natsu

"Natsu, I thought you and the gang are gonna train for the upcoming fight?" I ask at him pretty annoyed

"Your boyfriend here can't concentrate without him knowing that you're safe" said Gajeel

"So you think I will not be able to take care of Lucy?!" fumed Erza standing up and threatening Natsu with her evil stare

"Now now Erza calm down" said Jellal pulling her hand to make her sit again

"Uwahhh uwahhh" cried Ray

"There there Ray, you must be hungry, Lucy may Juvia borrow your bathroom?" Juvia the mother of Puni, I mean Ray ask and I simply nodded in response, my how Pu… Ray has grown I feel like wanting to carry him

"I can't believe, stripper her is now a father" Gajeel commented

"Yeah… tell us your story, you drop out of school without even saying good bye and then now you're showing yourself with a woman and a baby on your side" Levy actually pleaded for Gray to tell his whole story

"It's kinda long… and I don't like telling or sharing my stories" Gray refused sipping on his ice cold tea

"Gray! You shall tell your story this instant!" commanded Erza making him yelp

"Tsk you're still scared of Erza till now" smirk Jellal

"Hey, you're the same too" argued Gray

"Umn, guys. Please don't argue inside my house" I ask… actually pleaded, If I let them fight hell will break loose and I will be left with no home to live in.

"Gray sama, Juvia has fed Ray" Juvia came back and sat next to Gray with Ray sleeping on her arms peacefully, she is quite great at handling Ray

"Gray, don't make me wait" cracked Erza making Gray and Natsu shiver

"Alright, alright… okay so here is the start…."

[Gray's POV]

_As you all know… my parents died in an accident leaving me, alone to fend for myself, luckily my mother have a step sister, Ur, who is actually kind enough to take me in. That was when we were all in pre-school at exactly 5 years old. When we entered elementary Juvia had to go back to Russia due to her father's wishes, but I didn't mind that much. When we entered highschool we were still such a notorious gang known throughout Shibuya (chuckles) _

_There was this event where our parents should go to school and meet with our homeroom teacher, it was raining pretty hard and Ur was running late. Due to the heavy rain and thick fog she didn't notice the huge monster track called Deliora running madly at her…. And that is when she died. It was pretty emotional for me that I ended up dropping school. I actually blamed myself for her death. I looked for a job to sustained myself and at some point Juvia saw me and since Juvia run away from home she has no home to live in and so we decided to live together and be a couple and so Ray is born in this world. Sure something happened between the two of us but Lucy and Natsu fixed that._

"So how come you're back to school?" I ask curiosity getting the best of me

_Ur's daughter Ultear came back home from America and forced me back to school, Juvia will have to take care of Ray. Ultear is very successful now and she has her own house living with her adopted daughter named Meredy. She said that I should go back to school and she is also willing to pay all of the expenses that I and Juvia needs, she said that it was the only way for her to repay her sins from leaving Ur all alone and live in America with her father._

[End of Gray's POV]

"I see, I see so Ultear is the daughter of Ur, and she left Ur to leave with her father in America and then came back here to repay for her crime, leaving Ur here in Japan all alone" Erza commented nodding her head

"Yep, and that's about it… how about you flame head? Lucy here is actually a new transfer student why don't you tell us your story" Gray said mockingly at Natsu

"Tch! Why should I?" ask Natsu with a glare

"Because I also want to know everything" Erza said giving Natsu the hint that she wants to hear his story

"Fine…. I'll tell, Lucy is it okay?"

"Yup, it's all fine now… I don't think I need to hide it anymore" I assured him and he grin as a reply

"Okay, so here goes…"

[Natsu's POV]

_It was summer and I was actually following my favorite Indies band called Fairy Law and that is where I met Lucy, we started off as friends along with the band and become close. We actually did stuffs that no friends do and I ended up knocking her up, if you get what I mean. It has already been the 4__th__ month of __her pregnancy…_

"WHATTHEFUCK" is all of their reaction well except for Gajeel and Erza where the two already knows

"So basically you two weren't officially dating but is sexually active and fooling around… and you two just became official yesterday" Jellal commented making me and Erza nod

_And it's just this week that I realize that Lucy is actually a former rich girl, she was studying in Mermaid hill bfore transferring here in Magnolia high._

[end of pov]

"I see… then wo is this Sting Eucliffe guy claiming to be your fiancé Lu chan?" ask Levy

"I'll be the one to answer that question…" Loke surprise us by showing up without a notice

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" ask Gray

"Well I am Lucy's ex fiancé, Loke Regulus and I know all about Lucy" and so Loke began to tell his story

[Loke's POV]

_So it was last year Christmas eve, the Regulus family attended a party at a royal ball along with the Heartfilia family… Mr Jude Heartfilia Lucy's father was about to sign the agreement for me and Lucy to be married as soon as the both of us turn 18 but the Mr. Weisslogia Eucliffe came disrupting our party and stated that Lucy's father has already signed his contract stating that when Lucy turns 18 she will have to marry Sting the first born son and heir to the Eucliffe company. _

[END of POV]

"So Lu chan basically you were leaving with a chain on your feet but now those chains are broken" said Levy with a smile

"Well… not really… since the Heartfilia Konzern is now bankrupt the contract that ties me and Sting together should be broken but then… I don't know why he is still referring to me as his fiancé" I replied with a confuse look

"Well, Sting and I, does have match to settle and whoever wins, wins Lucy" exclaimed Natsu

"Hey! Don't treat me as a price!" I retorted

"But, Lucy… You are a price" Natsu replied

"Oh, geez don't argue you two…" Levy complained

"So anyways…. When are you and Levy going out?" ask Erza to Gajeel surprising all of us

"What do you mean?!" Gajeel retorted shock with a slight blush in his cheeks

"E…Erza san…" Levy is now flush in embarrassment

"If the two of you will not go and have a date…." Erza glared down at Gejeel making him stutter and mutter some words

"Fine, I will… Levy" he turn to Levy's direction "If I win the fight you and I will have a date" and with just that he left picking up his bag

"Jellal and I will go to Ryuzetsu land on Saturday" Erza wink and left with Jellal

"So all of them left leaving Natsu, Gray and his family and Levy here at my house" I said to myself sighing

"Ne Lu chan, if ever Gajeel win… should I go and have a date with him?" Levy ask me blushing badly

"Well, if you want to then you should go for it" I encouraged her smiling brightly at her

"Well then it is getting pretty late, so see you guys tomorrow and good luck!" and so Levy left as well

"My angel… I shall be leaving too" Loke said giving me a peck on the back of my right arm and left running away from Natsu's rage

"So Gray, how are you three going?" I ask

"Oh Juvia and Ray is having a good time… it turns out that Gray sama and Juvia still can't get married since the two of us aren't 18" she replied happily cradling Ray on her arms

"Well, since all of your questions has been answered we will be going then… bye" Gray and his family left

"Lucy, I'll be going home too" Natsu said about to wear his shoes

"Hmn? You're not staying for the night?" I ask surprise

"Well, I just thought… since you are the price and I despise cheating and all… so I guess when I win the two of us can sleep and be together always but till then… I need to win this fight first so bye" he gave me a peck in the forehead and run off.

"Princess, Capricorn has left this envelope for you to see" Virgo gave it to me and was actually surprise that Capricorn has something to show me…

Capricorn is actually our butler and is currently with Father in America

I open up the envelope and was surprise at the content they were pictures of Natsu and a girl with white short hair….

**FIN**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

**SO UMN... I'M ACTUALLY IN A RUSH AND... YEAH THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE FAIRY TAIL VS SABERTOOTH BUT DECIDED THAT NOT NOW... NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE... "TRAINING" AND THEN "FT VS ST" **

**AND YEAH... DON'T GET MAD AT THE LAST SENTENCE OKAY? SO PROBABLY THIS STORY WILL BE LONG IT MIGHT END UP IN 20CHAPTERS OR MORE.. WELL DEPENDING ON THE DEVELOPMENT OF THE STORY SO YEAH ENJOY AND THANKS FOR READING...**

**NOW REVIEW !**

**IF YOU REVIEW HERE I'LL UPDATE SOON ALONG WITH PUPPIES AND POTIONS... IF YOU REVIEW THERE I'LL UPDATE EARLYBABY ALONG WITH PUPPIES AND POTIONS.. D'YOU GET ME? HAHAHAHAH**

**SO YEAH REVIEW!**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

**HI GUYS...**

**SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER...**

**FIRST OF I WANT TO SAY SORRY...**

**SORRY BECAUSE I PROMISED THAT I WILL BE UPDATING THIS WEEKEND OR ANY DAY THIS WEEK BUT I DIDN'T**

**REASON?**

**WELL... IF YOU MUST KNOW...**

**I AM A COLLEGE STUDENT NOW... AND IT'S CLOSE TO MY MID TERMS.. MEANING EXAMS AND STUFF AND SO...**

**ON JULY IT WILL BE MY MIDTERMS MEANING I NEED TO STUDY AND STUFF AND SO I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL MIDTERMS ARE OVER... SO YEAH... **

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS!**

**I PROMISE I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY**

**PINKY PROMISE!**

**I'LL POKE MY EYES WITH A THOUSAND NEEDLES IF I DIDN'T UPDATE BY THE END OF MY MIDTERMS**

**SO... **

**THANKS FOR FAVS FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS... AND WHATEVER YOU WANT TO SAY TO ME NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE, FUCK ME OVER, BURN ME AND STUFF I'LL TAKE IT ALL!**

**JUST PM ME IF YOU WANT TO TALK WITH ME I DON'T MIND :)**

**YOU ALL ARE SPECIAL TO ME**

**EARLY BABY?**

**NXT CHAPTER: "TRAINING"**

**WELL SABERTOOTH AND FAIRYTAIL ARE NOW TRAINING FOR THE BIG FIGHT AND NATSU WOULDN'T LET ANYONE SPECIALLY STING TO DEFEAT HIM SINCE LUCY IS ON THE LINE AND HER UNBORN BABY. STING IS ARROGANT AND WOULD WANT TO HAVE WHAT HE WANTS SO OF COURSE HE WOULDN'T BACK OFF AND BE A WIMP! GAJEEL IS VERY IRRITATED BECAUSE ROUGE KEPT ON BOTHERING LEVY?! JELLAL JUST REALLY HATES ORGA'S SINGING AND GRAY IS ACTUALLY SHARING HIS ICE CREAM TO RUFUS? JUVIA IS NOT TOO HAPPY ABOUT IT...**

**POTIONS AND PUPPY**

**NXT CHAPTER: FREED AND WENDY'S CURE **

**LUCY AND THE GIRLS WENT UP ON THE GUILD WITH THEIR PUPPIES ON EACH OF THEIR ARMS AND BEGAN CHATTING ABOUT WHAT HAPPEN LAST NIGHT**

**FREED TAKES THE PUPPIES SAYING THEY ARE NEEDED TO BE MEDICALLY CHECKED**

**WENDY POURED HER AND FREEDS CURE POTION IN AN ATTEMPT TO CHANGE THEM BACK BUT NOTHING HAPPENS...**

**THEN THE NIGHT HAS ARRIVE AGAIN... WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENS AT MID NIGHT?**

**THE GIRLS ARE FAST ASLEEP AND THE PUPPIES ARE TURNING BIG AND... WTF?! THEY'VE GOT A BODY OF WEREWOLVES NOW?!**

**OH FREED AND WENDY NEEDS TO FIX THINGS UP SOON OR ELSE...**

**THE GIRLS (SPECIALLY LUCY AND LEVY'S) CHASTITY WILL BE TAKEN...**

**GOSH DO YOU THINK SOMETHING PERVERTED WILL HAPPEN? **

**STAY TUNED**

**AND NO THIS IS NOT A TEASER IT'S A TRAILER... LOL (TRAILER AND A TEASER... IS IT THE SAME THING?)**

**WAIT TILL THE MID TERMS ARE DONE LOVE YAH AND THANKS!**


	11. Training

**EARLY BABY**

**Training**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I can't take it anymore!"

"Calm down Lucy! It's just Math and besides the exam is already over!" Erza tried to calm me down but it was futile.

"I think Lu chan is having the mood issues…" signed Levy

"Oh, Lucy san will be just fine. Juvia was having those mood swings too when still pregnant and it gave Gray sama quite the trouble" Juvia explained with a stroller beside her.

"Tell me again, why are you here Juvia? And with Ray with you?" Erza ask

"Oh, Ultear san talked with Head Master Macarov allowing Juvia and Ray to be in school during break" Erza just nodded

"When you say talk… It only mean she black mailed grumps right?" Gray suddenly appeared

"Gray! What are you doing here?" Levy ask turning her gaze to Gray

"Am just here to eat my lunch and see my son"

"Aren't you guys in training?" I ask finally feeling a little bit better, I think

"Can't we have a little break? Princess?" Gray ask sarcastically

I growled at him feeling my blood boil in anger

"Princess? Gray sama are you flirting with Lucy san?!" Juvia accused pointing a finger at Gray

"Wahh Ju Juvia, I.. I'm not flirting with Natsu's girl!" Gray defended, Juvia turned her gaze to me and glared at me

"Lucy, you are now my RIVAL IN LOVE!" she growled and left with her son still asleep in the stroller

"Juvia wait up!" Gray took some sandwiches in the table and began running after his girlfriend and son

I sighed, why am I having severe mood swings? I'm scaring a lot of people lately, even Erza is scared of me when I get angry

"Lu chan you should eat a lot of healthy food for the baby" Levy gave me a sweet and warm smile making me nod and began eating my lunch

Natsu and the Boys has been training day and night and didn't even bother to attend classes, of course the teachers were furious specially for Jellal, Jellal is one of the top students that represents and gives honor to the school next to him is Levy and Erza, It's pretty normal for teachers to get all disappointed and furious at Jellal for not attending his classes but they are also glad for the troublemakers namely, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel for not attending their classes and create chaos disrupting the peace. The teachers were please and happy and they also make me flinch in annoyance! They think their all that! Fucking teachers, sure Natsu and Gray can be a handful sometimes but to be please and happy for them not to attend classes they are such a disgrace! How did they became teachers with such attitude like that?! Shitty teachers and their shitty exams!

"Umn… Lu chan, Your eating way to fast… you might choke a bit" Levy sweat drop making me stop at my mental rant

I sighed and began eating slowly not bothering to reply at Levy's comment

Zireh: Unbeknownst to them a little old man is watching them pretty closely and has been having the hints. He clearly knows Lucy Heartfilia's true identity and her background, he clearly knows that Lucy and Natsu are friends and lately he has been hearing rumors that the two are now an official couple. Lucy is a bright and innocent girl but her attitude this days are beginning to change. Knowing that Lucy is a girl that is pretty cautious about her pretty curvaceous slim body but for her to eat three bentos every lunch break is a very unusual change and her temper and mood swings are pretty much unpredictable. One moment she's all preppy and happy the second she's all screaming bloody murder as if possessed by a demon. But then Macarov isn't an old man who dwells on students' change of attitudes and so he decided to shrug it off. "The truth will come, The truth will come in time, I'll just wait"

"Lucy!" a silver haired woman approaches the group of girls waving her hand in the air

"Mira?" I look behind and saw her complete and beautiful smile

"Mirajane Strauss" Erza began to say, she stood up putting the slice of strawberry cake on the table "The ex-demon bitch of the school"

"Hey, we haven't seen each other for a long time Erza, don't bring up the past" Mira pouted at Erza and batting her long eyelashes

"Wahh?" the only sound I could make off, Erza knew Mira?

"Oh, Lucy you didn't know?" Levy seem to notice my confuse look "Fairy Law were actually students of Magnolia high back in middle school, they all quit school and pursued on their band and came out successful" she smiled giving me the information

"I didn't know… Mira!" I began to tear up childishly "You didn't told me you go to the same school!"

"Hehe Sorry Lucy, I don't really like telling past stories"

"That's Mira for yah" Laxus appeared scratching the back of his head and seemed to be annoyed "Why are we here again?"

"To visit your gandpa, silly!" Mira smiled

"Grandpa?" I ask, again confuse

"Oh, Head Master Macarov is Laxus's grandfather, although the two aren't really close" Levy explained earning a nod from me

"Lucy, I heard that Magnolia High and Sabertooth Academy has a big fight this coming Friday" Laxus questioned looking at me with his right brow arch

"Umn, well…" I'm lost at words, I haven't told Mira and the others the whole story, should I tell them? If I tell them would they still act normal with me?

"Don't worry Lu chan I'll tell them the whole story" Levy smiled at me patting my shoulder she then look at Mira and Laxus "Lucy was a former rich girl who has a dozen fiancé and this one fiancé Sting Eucliffe kept on pestering her and end up with a fight with Natsu." She summarizes them all like a story read from a book, typical Levy.

"I see, well then I guess we have to postpone our concert and watch the big fight huh Mira? This will be much more interesting than doing the concert"

"Laxus san! You can't do that, I mean a lot of people are dying just to watch Fairy law!" I exclaimed tearing up

"No problems Lucy, We can still postpone our concert and just continue it on Saturday, this big fight gives me a lot of memories" Mira cheered silencing me and making me smile, I miss Fairy Law! It has been a month since the last time I saw and had contact with them… adter all they were overseas and has been touring around the world. I'm proud of them and I guess the school is proud of them too.

"LAXUS! WHY ARE YAH HERE YOU DAMN BRAT! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOUTO NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE IN HERE!"

"WHAT IS IT TO YOU, YOU GEEZER! CAN'T YOU TREAT YOUR GANDSON A LITTLE AFFECTION?! IT HAS BEEN YEARS SINCE THE LAST TIME WE SAW EACH OTHER!"

"I HAVE NO INTENTION OF SEEING YOU, YOU QUIT SCHOOL AND STARTED A BAND INSTEAD OF STUDYING YOU ARE A DISGRACE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

"DON'T GO ON AND COMPARE ME TO MY OLD MAN! HE WAS A BASTARD UNTILL NOW AND IS ROTTING AWAY IN PRISON, CAN'T YOU GIVE ME A BREAK AND JUST BE HAPPY THAT FAIRY LAW IS NOW JAPAN'S NUMBER 1 BAND?!"

"Fine… see me in my office" and so Laxus and the Fairy Law followed Master Macarov to his office, I didn't know they have such a relationship… suddenly Mira stop in her tracks and started at me for a moment and I averted my eyes just to avoid her. I guess she notice that I have been gazing on her long silver hair and blue sparkly eyes after all just seeing them made me remember the picture. A girl with short silver hair and blue sparkly eyes laughing and walking side by side with Natsu and his sheepish grin it makes me feel so irritated and angry that I can't help it

_It seems that Lucy is hiding something but I guess I'll question her about it next time; she isn't in a good condition to discussed something serious_ Mira thought to herself and began to walk along with Laxus and everyone

"Neh Lu chan, Don't you miss Natsu by now? Cause I know Erza misses Jellal" Levy began a subject that I really want to avoid. Of course I miss that pink haired idiot and he hasn't been coming to my room and cuddling with me while I'm asleep he has been avoiding me this past few days and I get this feeling that he's cheating on me!

"No, I don't think I miss him" I flash a smile to Levy telling her that I'm fine

"Want to go to the gym and see their training?" Erza announce and without our response she began walking straight to the gym making Levy and I to follow her immediately

~~~~GYM~~~~

"Oi Shrimp! What are yah doing here?" Gajeel questioned with cross arms and walking straight towards Levy and I

"Natsu!" I flash a smile and wave at him only to have him walk away from me and began punching at the air in practice "Hmp! He has been avoiding me! This is soooo frustrating!"

"Oi Natsu! Why are you avoiding Lucy?" with just that sentence Natsu shivered up from the voice of scary Erza, I know Levy and Erza has already been noticing Natsu's behavior towards me, and I know that Erza and Levy aren't pleased at his treatment towards his pregnant blond girlfriend

"Umn, I'm just busy and …" he looked away and saw Sting and his gang enters the gym "Yo Sting! What are yah doing here? You want to chicken out and stop the fight before it's too late?"

"I ask them to be here and have some practice match Natsu, after all it has been awhile since the last time we were in a gang fight along the dark streets of Shibuya" Jellal calmly explained smiling high and proud

"As expected of Jellal, he wants to see how strong and talented this guys are, after all it has been far too long, Jellal and the gang may have forgotten the feel of fights." Erza commented approving her boyfriend's idea

"So are yah guys ready?" ask Sting very arrogantly in which I practically hate so much right now, I just want to pounce on him and claw away his devious smirk! He makes my blood boil all of a sudden!

"Grrr…."

"Lu chan… calm down" Levy tries to hold me back and Gajeel notices my abnormal moodswings

"Oi! Bunny girl!, calm down, here take a sit by those bench and try to hold yourself for a while" He quickly carried me by the back of my collar like a little kitten and place me to the bench along with Levy. She thanked Gajeel and cheered for him to do his best in which he replied with his infamous snicker "Gee hee"

I felt my lips curling up into a smile as I see Levy with dreamy and love full eyes, I wonder… do I have the same eyes as she when I see Natsu?

I miss him so much… he hasn't been in my house, I haven't been in his house, we haven't talk, hug, kiss or sex… I miss his warm touch and warm lips, I miss all of him, hugging my whole body enveloping me with warm arms, I miss his everything… I guess being pregnant really does takes away all of the loving moments and games or battle that we share. I miss him, But still…. I clench up on my skirt feeling angry all over again… He has been avoiding me! Grrr… he avoids talking to me, he avoids looking at me and worst of all he won't even talk or stay by my side it's as if he hates me! Is he having an affair behind my back? Is he cheating on me with that short silver haired girl? On that picture they look like they've known each other for a long time and that they look like they have some kind of a deep connection with one another and it only makes me all soo irritating! Natsu you pink haired bastard! You are cheating on me! How could you! After impregnating me you go off having fun with another girl behind my back!

All of a sudden I remembered something that happen two nights ago

"_Lucy, I'll be going home too" Natsu said about to wear his shoes_

"_Hmn? You're not staying for the night?" I ask surprise_

"_Well, I just thought… since you are the price and I despise cheating and all… so I guess when I win the two of us can sleep and be together always but till then… I need to win this fight first so bye" he gave me a peck in the forehead and run off._

Maybe… that's why he has been avoiding me… I mean, talking, being by my side and sleeping with me in one bed clearly shows that he is cheating on the game (After all I am the price) it's as if his being unfair and I know Natsu doesn't like being unfair he loves winning fair and square….

"_Princess, Capricorn has left this envelope for you to see" Virgo gave it to me and was actually surprise that Capricorn has something to show me…_

_I open up the envelope and was surprise at the content they were pictures of Natsu and a girl with white short hair…._

I vain pop on my forehead and rose to from my sit and began to shout out and wave both of my arms from the air

"Sting! You better win on this fight! Even though this is just a practice game, kick that pink haired bastards ass out!" I roared angrily and I could clearly see Natsu's glare at Sting to me and back to Sting, he scowled and clench his fists as if fueling them with crimson red flames

I smirked, Yeah that's right get angry Natsu you jerk! Cheating on are yah? I'm gonna tell this to Loke and have him and his servants beat the shit off of him and I'll also use Sting to kick his scrawny ass! I began chuckling devilishly making Levy scared shitless beside me

"Lu…Lu chan… are you okay?" I looked at her and made her yelp, I grin at her and said "I'm fine kukukukuku" I sat back and saw Sting giving me a thumbs up and a winning jerkish smirk

"Tch, men…" I commented looking away

"Okay, The game on Friday will be like this…" Jellal began

"woah woah, wait a second, there are rules? Aren't Gang fight should be no rules and stuff?" ask Gray suddenly showing up shirtless and Ray sitting on his shoulders pulling up his raven hair and laughing baby laughs

"Well, Master Macarov did plan out this kind of fight and if we disobey his orders…" Jellal began to shiver up and remember the punishments the old man can give them "That old man can give as some severe punishments and I'm sure I wouldn't like that"

"Ehem, the rules Jellal" Erza interrupted

"Well, umn… the big fight for Friday won't be really a fight… Master will be giving as the rules and kind of fight will be having by Friday and it would be like a surprise… It would be exam competition or quiz bee, a good old fashion gang fight or a typical obstacle marathon and I guess we all should get ready for that. Master Macarov is pretty well known when it comes to obstacles"

"So, this big fight on Friday will not be like an old fashion yankee fight?" ask Sting quite surprise

"Not exactly, it depends on Master Macarov'd decision on what kind of Fight we'll be getting and I guess we all should be ready and this practice match will help us" Jellal explained

"We are enemies, are we not? Helping an enemy isn't in my field of memory" Rufus began to speak up pointing at his forehead in deep thought

"It's much more fun fighting against the enemy specially when it's fair and square" Natsu commented, I can't believe it… just the sound of his serious voice made blush all over, it's like I'm falling in love all over again, I clamp up at my cheeks attempting to hide my blush but Levy caught me and began to snicker cutely.

"C'mon, we don't have all day, let's start" Gajeel demanded and smiled

"Gajeel san" Rouge suddenly spoke surprising me... he have a very deep and handsome voice, why didn't I ever thought of that?

"What?"

"If I win, I'll be taking Levy on a date" he said with straight and serious face looking up at Gajeel, He scowled in annoyance and looked at Levy he then looked back at Rouge and clenched up his fists wanting to punch this guy straight to the face but he held up his anger quite smoothly and grin showing of his sharp canines

"Deal, even if you win, do you think that shrimp would actually accept your date?" he laughed inwardly and made Levy squeak a little and blushing furiously

" Yeah, after all we have become good friends this past few days and having a date with wouldn't be that bad" he said indifferent with straight bored face and no sign of determination, I sighed, does he really want to date Levy? It's like he's just provoking Gajeel to fight him now and there!

Gajeel then scowled not having the patience to take hold of his anger anymore

"Gajeel!, go and win this fight! Remember your promise!" Levy shouted shocking me, I didn't know Levy having this courage to shout out at Gajeel it made me smile, I wish I was like that, straight forward and determined.

Gajeel just gave her a smile as a reply, I look at Natsu wanting to shout out and tell him to win but then… I remembered that I just shouted at Sting to go and beat the shit out of Natsu… ahhh stupid Lucy and her preggy moods

"Okay then first off, let's try having the quiz bee challenge" Jellal announce and all of a sudden eight chairs with red buzzers appeared out of nowhere, Team Fairy Tail sat on the right side while Team Sabertooth sat on the left facing us. Erza volunteered to be the pokes person and ask questions.

"Okay, whichever team get's five points first wins this challenge!" Erza announce and began taking out white cards from her blue school shoulder bag (how did it get here?)

"First question" she cleared her throat "Who is the father of sociology?"

Buzzzz!

"In my memory his name would be…"

Eeeeehhhh

"You take too much time, get to the point ones you have press the buzzer" Erza said coldly glaring at Rufus making him shiver a little and hide his face with his feathered red hat, seriously why is he wearing such ridicule hat like that? With a mask too! So irritating!

"Team Fairy tail! This your chance to answer the question!" Erza commanded with piercing eyes

"Aguste Comte" Jellal answered calmly with closed eyes and arms relax and crossed

"Correct!"

"No fair! She is definitely siding on to fairy tail!" Sting retorted

"Yeah!" Orga chimed

Erza just glared at them furiously and took out her wooden sword and strike at Orga and stopped just inches away from his neck, Orga gulped down _She is scarier than Minerva!_ "I do not take sides" and ones again I do not know where the hell did she hide her wooden sword, it just came out of nowhere and I am very much confuse.

"Next question! What is the formula for the quadratic equation?!"

Buzzz again it came from Rufus chair

"x equals negative b plus or minus square root of b squared minus 4times a c over 2 times a"

Erza nodded "Correct!" now the points are tied.

"Next, What is my favorite food?"

"Whaaaatt?! How should we know that?" Sting began to complain

"This types of question will surely be questioned on the spot so you guys better be prepared, Master is known to be unpredictable"

Buzzzz!

"Strawberry cake" Jellal answered with a smirk

"Wrong, I said food not desert!"

Buzzz!

"Fire chicken!" Natsu shouted

"Natsu you can't push your buzzer again when your team mate has already push theirs!" screamed Erza

Buzzzz!

"Italian spaghetti!" roared Orga

"Wrong!" and so a brawl began with endless bickering after the brawl they started to continue the quiz but ended a tie since at the last question Jellal and Rufus pushed their buzzer at te same time answered the question simultaneously earning five points each

Next they began a exercise obstacle marathon that Team Fairy tail ended up losing since Natsu and Gray began bickering at each other not being able to finish up the marathon, stupid boys and their pride!

Next they had a sparing, I didn't know that Gray is skilled with a sword in hand and Rufus a fencing genius! Their ended with Rufus winning, it seems like Gray isn't really in the mood right now, seeing that Juvia only showed up taking Ray and headed home with an annoyed look on her face, seems like their fight isn't settled yet.

"I don't think I have a memory of Gray Fullbuster being a father…" Rufus commented

"Tch, shut up" and so the two headed back on their separated benches

Orga and Jellal began their spar, Orga began singing while fighting with Jellal, and Jellal was slightly irritated with his singing, it has no tune at all! Orga began striking fast at Jellal like lightning but Jellal avoided them easily while smirking clearly a show off

"Tch Show off!" I heard Natsu and mentally agreed with him, Jellal can be such a show off sometimes

Orga got tired from punching only to hit the air, suddenly Jellal gave him a nice uppercut straight to his jaw knocking him out hard, guess Jellal really is strong, I heard from Levy that he was a former motorcycle gang leader and just thinking about how he looked like is pretty scary

Jellal wearing a long white jacket and white pants with leather black boots and is riding on his bad ass motorcycle that you could see on the movies and a white bandana on his forhead and metal bat on his hand… scary…

Jellal won the sparring match earning a pat on the head from Erza, I guess Erza change Jellal and made him a good boy…

Next Gajeel and Rouge's spar, the two look pretty much serious and I guess this would be intense, I turned to look at Levy only to see her hugging the black cat stuff animal, squeezing it so hard… again… where did that stuff animal came from? And it has a scar on his eye and is actually wearing small gray pants.

The spar began and with only one punch, Gajeel made Rouge flying 2 meters away from him but Rouge doesn't look like the type of guy that gives up easily and so he strike back at Gajeel making him fly 3meters away slamming at the gyms wall. Gajeel wiped of the blood from his mouth and laughed his trade mark laugh "Geehee"

"Gajeel!" screeched Levy

Gajeel then strike at Rouge, they both gave each other blows after blows but none gave in, Rouge took hold of Gajeel holding tightly at his hands not making him move but Gajeel wanted to end the fight already not wanting to kill Levy with a heart attack, he bumped his head to Rouge's forehead hard knocking him out dramatically, after that Levy throw the stuff toy away and run towards Gajeel with her hands wrapped around Gajeels neck, her feet not touching the ground. Gajeel just carried her and…

They disappeared…

Where the hell did those two went off?!

And now the final match up, Natsu vs Sting… I look over at my side having the strange feeling of someone accompanying me

"Kyaaaaahhhhhh!" Sting and Natsu came running towards me worried at my sudden scream

"What the hell? Why are there stuff toys suddenly pooping out of nowhere?!" I screamed, freaked out at the suddedn appearance of four stuff cats beside me.

The one that is right beside is blue, the other one is a green cat but has a hood that looks like a pink frog with brown spots and the next one is the black cat that Levy throw a minute ago and the last one is brown with a blue vest just what the hell is going on?!

"Princess, I have been putting stuff toys with you for accompaniment. Will I be punish?" Virgo appeared suddenly with the same blank face as always. Damn it this surprises is not good for the baby.

Sting looked at the brown cat with much interest as wanting it

"You can have it Sting" I smiled at him warmly making him blush "Umn… thanks… Lucy"

"Tch!" I heard Natsu and saw him rolled his eyes, is he mocking me? First he ignores me and now this? What the hell is wrong with him. I am clearly not in the mood for this; I stood up grabbed the brown cat and gave it to Sting with a poker smile plastered in my face

"Here Sting you can have it, and" I grabbed the green cat "you can also give this to Rouge, he has been eyeing this one" and with that I took the rest of the stuff toys and began walking out of the gym but stop a little and turned around I gave Natsu a very dark glare making him yelp a little, I turned to Sting and gave him my warmest smile "You better win Sting" I said before heading out with Virgo. Natsu was surprise he tried to follow me and grab me but Virgo stopped him just in time

"Don't get close to the princess, or else" and with just that Virgo walked along side me. I can tell, Natsu is pretty much pissed off right now, but I don't care! He deserves it! He cheated on me while I'm suffering with pregnancy all by myself!

"What just happened?" ask Gray Erza just shrugged not knowing the answer

Damn it just looking at Natsu makes me remembers that scandalous picture, him walking along side with a girl being all preppy and happy and stuff! Damn him and his words of promises! I'll marry Loke and make him the father of my soon to be born child! I stomp off with Virgo following g me behind

"Princess I have called young master Loke and he will be arriving soon" Virgo announce

"Did you told him about the picture?" I ask, suddenly felt worried, and what will Loke do to Natsu? Virgo nodded and there it is the sudden feeling of worry for the my pink haired bastard of a boyfriend

Virgo and I headed to the school's campus and decided to sit by the nearby bench to rest, Virgo gave me my bento and I began eating them, the sudden surge of hunger engulfing me.

"What is happening right now at the gym?" I ask half worried half curious

"I guess, the young master is now teaching Natsu a lesson"

~~~~~~~~AT the gym~~~~~~~

Everything was going on smoothly, Orga woke up with quite a head ache, Rufus was watching the match crossed legged while Rouge is not paying attention at the match at all, quite busy playing with his cat toy which he named Frosch, while Gray is now sitting beside Juvia and Ray while Erza is sitting with Jellal and is watching the match attentively while Gajeel and Levy has not yet been found until now.

Sting and Natsu are having quite a fight, each giving powerful blows after blows and kicking each other with strong strikes, it is just a spar but something is between the two that won't let them give up so easily

"Give up Natsu san, Lucy clearly wants me now!"

"Shut the fuck up, blondie!"

"Admit it! Lucy hates you!"

"No she does not!" and with that he was about to give Sting a nice blow to the guts but someone just punch him straight to the side of his face making him fly 2 meters away

The guy that just punch him has orange spiky hair and is wearing a blue shade of glasses, he cracked up his knuckles before fixing up his black coat, he was frowning angrily and has very deep look on his face.

"I haven't I warned you before?" he roared like a lion pouncing on its prey

"What did yah do that for?" Natsu asked clamping on his now swollen cheek

"You fucking played on her! You cheated on her you asshole!" Loke once again shouted making Erza to stand up in shock along with the others who were watching

"Loke Regulus? What are yah doing here?" Sting began to ask but only got to see Loke's vicious glare in response, he gulped down. The play boy Loke Regulus is now scolding the dense, pink haired idiot for two timing at Lucy

"What?! I am not cheating on Lucy?!" defended Natsu

"Oh yeah?! How can you explain this?!" Loke took out a picture from his coat and showed it to Natsu.

A picture of Natsu smiling gleefully along side with a short silver haired girl

"You fucking cheat on my Fiance?!" shouted Sting with eyes bulged out shock that Natsu Dragneel can be such a two timer it was unexpected

"That girl looks just like Yukino, although that girl has blue eyes" commented Rouge

Natsu just stared at the picture and all of a sudden he began sprinting out of the gym not letting Loke to catch him

"You two timing pink haired bastard!" shouted Loke

"Let me see the picture" Erza commanded and without a second thought Loke gave her the picture knowing that he doesn't stand a chance against Erza, the all mighty Titania of Magnolia high

"Hmn, this is Lissana, Natsu's childhood friend and former classmate back in middle school, she is Mira's little sister. I didn't know she has come back to Japan." Erza commented while looking at the picture

"True, Lissana left after middle school to study in America with her father, I didn't know that she's now back in Japan, and that fire breath didn't told us!"Gray said bumping up his fists in annoyance

"Gasp! Gray is now cheating on Juvia with this Lissana girl?! She is now my rival in love along with Lucy san!" Juvia exclaimed with fury devouring her

"O oi… Don't just jump on to conclusions!" Gray defended

"That's because he is clearly cheating on Lucy! Childhood friend or not, why did he kept it a secret from Lucy plus according to my detectives he has been avoiding Lucy for days" Loke argued vain popping out of his head "that fucking…"

"What's going on here?" Mira appeared along with the Fairy Law tailing behind her she quickly took the picture from Erza's hands and looked at the picture, her eyes widened

"I see, so that's why Lucy has been acting all strange lately, one minute she's all happy and the next she's all monster up"

_Umnn, no… that's because of her pregnancy mood swings right?_ Thought Erza

"I guess I have to explain everything to Lucy" and so Mira began to walk off

Laxus took the picture and began laughing his ass off "Who took this picture?" he ask in between laughs

"Capricorn did, he's Lucy's butler" said Loke "Capricorn heard the news about Lucy having a boyfriend and so he went here in Japan from America and spied on Natsu before going back to America"

"Did he told this news to her father?" ask Freed

"No, he kept it a secret; he doesn't want Sr. Judo to worry about Lucy in the middle of work"

"I see"

"Heyyyyyy! You guys have anymore beer?! Mine's all empty now" slurred Cana smiling with a blushful face

"Cana is drunk again as always" said Bickslow "We didn't brought any alcohol" he added

"Drinking is manly!" said Elfman with crossed arms

"So… since Natsu is gone, Gajeel hasn't been back… I guess this training is now over" Rufus stood up and is planning to go home carrying the heavy Orga on his shoulders

Rouge took the two stuff toys and began walking along Rufus and Orga while Sting just followed them with a winning grin on his face _Lucy wants me to win! Lucy wants me to win! She prefers me than Natsu san since Natsu san just cheated on her!_ Oh how happy he is…

"I guess, since Lucy here is a new student of Magnolia high I wouldn't be surprise not knowing our old friends and past" Gray sighed

"Then we need to clear things out with her" Erza said and so all of them searched for their busty blond friend.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**SORRY I'M ON A RUSH, I'LL CONTINUE IT SOONER OR LATER!**_


	12. Lover's quarrel

**EARLY BABY**

**Lover's quarrel **

Yes, I'm angry and not just angry I'm furious! I trusted him, I gave him my all, I supported him, I pitied him and I … love him! Why is the world so cruel? I love him and yet he betrayed me… what am I gonna do to our child?

"Princess, you are crying"

I look at Virgo who is now giving me a handkerchief, I took it gently and began wiping of my tears when

"LUCY!" I turned around and saw him, the one I love and the one who betrayed me. I felt my heart ache and stop from beating.

"Lucy" he shouted again as he approached me

"Stop right there, Sr. Dragneel" Virgo stopped him by standing infront of me and stretched wide her hands not letting Natsu to step closer

"Lucy" Natsu started to glare at me

I didn't respond as if a cat caught my tongue that I couldn't speak

"We are! Stay away from Madam Lucy or I'll pound yah with my sand!" Scorpio suddenly appeared beside me as if by magic

"Lucy sama, do you like me to shave off his head? Ebi" Cancer appeared also with his sharp scissors in hand

"SORRY! But you should step away from Lucy sama! Sorry" Aries appeared also practically shy as ever

"Everyone?" I ask confuse at their sudden appearance

"Madam Lucy, Capricorn san has called us all and ordered us to protect you against men" Explained Scorpio, I guess Capricorn is still overprotective as ever.

"Lucy we need to talk" Natsu began

"What do we need to… talk about" I gazed away not wanting to look at him in the eyes

"Look this is all a big misunderstanding!"

"I don't think it is" I retorted being stubborn all of a sudden

Suddenly Scorpio began to strike at Natsu but he easily dodged Scorpio's advances and knocked him out, after that Cancer tried to shave off Natsu's head but then he just ended up knocking himself out by the wall, Virgo and Aries stood their stand and didn't bother to move.

"MOOOOOOOVE away from LUUUcy's sexy BOOODYYY!" shocks! It's Taurus! With his ax! And is that Sagittarius and his arrows?

"Na! Natsu look out!" I yelled clearly shock

Natsu turned to his back and easily kicked Taurus's ax to the air along with Sagittarius's arrows

"Enough!" He roared "Lucy why are you angry at me? Did I do something wrong to yah?"

"I…I… Yes you did!"

"Then tell me!"

I was about to tell him my problem when suddenly

"Lucy! You called?" Aquarius suddenly appeared out of nowhere and is wearing her blue bikini and is that a water host she's holding?

Aquarius as ruthless as she can be, she purposely turned the host at us and made us wet, I could totally see her dark chuckle and smug, happy she can do this kind of thing to me again. I fell unconscious after that.

When I woke up, I'm already in my bedroom… wait this isn't my bedroom at all. I look around and there I realize I'm at Natsu's apartment.

"Oh, so you're awake"

"Natsu? Why am I here?"

"You fell unconscious after been blown away by the water, seriously Lucy, that servant of yours is nuts blowing you away like you're not her master" yup, he's talking about Aquarius

"She's always been like that…" wait a minute… she blow me away by that kind of amount of water…My eyes widen in realization yet again and quickly held on to my stomach and wait am I naked?

"Na…Natsu?" my tears began to fall unconsciously

"Don't worry, Virgo and Aries took care of you while being blown by the water, the baby is fine and your clothes are wet that's why you're naked I hanged them up to dry and Virgo and Aries left you in my care for today, I explained everything to them with the help of Mira and the others"

He began to hug me up with his strong and warm arms, God I miss him so much, I started bowling at him as if there were no tomorrow

"Lucy, I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry"

"Look, Virgo told me everything. This Capricorn guy gave you the wrong information, that girl in the picture, her name is Lissana, she's my childhood friend, she just got back from America and I was kinda surprise I mean I haven't see her for two years you know"

"Natsu"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for not trusting you, I… Love you"

"I love you too Lucy"

"I miss you soo much" I buried my face in his chest not wanting to let him see my red face

"I miss you too, just wait a little longer okay Lucy? I'll definitely win and I promise I'll be with you always!"

"I trust you"

We both snuggled at each other, content at our own silence

"They lllllllllike each other!"

Me and Natsu jumped from that sudden voice, I quickly pulled over the bedding trying to cover all of my body. The both of us looked over by the doorto see who's voice it is. It's a girl with short silver hair with sparkling blue eyes

"Lissana? What are you doing here?"

"I heard everything from Mira nee, ad since I know how idiotic you are I came here to explain everything to Lucy san clearly" she went towards me and offered her hand "Hi, I'm Lissana Strauss, Mira nee and Elf nee chan's little sister, I'm also Natsu's childhood friend" her smile is just like Mira's sweet and innocent, no wonder she looks just like Mira.

"I'm sorry for accusing you and calling you a whore and a bitch" I muttered ducking my head behind Natsu's back quite ashamed

"You did?!" Lissana is shock!

"Umn, no actually I was planning to call you that ehehe…he…he…" awkward….

"Well anyways, since everything has been cleared up!" she instantly took my hand and smiled "Take care of Natsu for me k?"

"huh?"

"I'll back in America and I don't think I'll be seeing you guys ever again."

"Oh…"

"Lissana, don't say that we'll surely see each other again" Natsu spoke and flash his toothy grin childishly

"I know… so I'll be going now and not be in the way with your…" she looked at me then to Natsu and began looking away blushing a little bit, I guess seeing me naked and only the blanket covering me and Natsu just sitting beside me on the bed gives you the 'forbidden thought' ;) "Umn… yeah, I'll be going now bye" with a flash she was gone

The two of us looked at each other and suddenly I feel the heat crawl up to my cheeks and ears making them red than normal, I looked away embarrass all of a sudden tugging the blanket

"It's been awhile ha…" he said sheepishly looking away

"Yeah"

He slowly moved his right hand and gently landed on my stomach, his hands are warm and loving

"I'm happy…" he leaned over and kisses me, oh how I miss his loving kiss, so warm, so intense that it takes my breath away. I lied down not breaking the kiss while he moved getting on top of me, he began taking off the blanket and replacing them with his body. Our kiss was sensual unlike before, so sensual and so aggressive. He began taking off his polo and his pants. Oh my, his abs… it looks a little different now, guess that training really does give you such a body. Leaned over and I circled my arms behind his head pulling him closer slamming my lips to his, I could totally feel that he's enjoying this and I for one is also enjoying it. It has been a while with a baby and all… baby…

"Umn Natsu?"

"Yeah?" he said in between his kisses, he began kissing my neck sexually licking it at the same time

"Is it okay?" I ask between sensual moans

"okay for what?" he ask finally facing me with his left eye brow up in question

"Umn, the baby…"

Silence

The two of us began to dress up, so much for our moment.

"Umn Natsu, how about we just sleep together, just for tonight" I ask hoping, hoping for him to agree

"Nah… I haven't won you yet…" he says that when we were about to do our 'game' ;) … sheesh! This pink headed buffoon really is a head ache

"FINE! I'm going HOME!" I roared angry

"I'll bring you home…"

So….. he's planning to get me home using his blue bike A.K.A Happy

"Hey Happy! Did yah miss Lucy?" he asked smugly "C'mon Lucy! ride with me!"

I sighed guess there's no helping it, after all if we are gonna take a ride home, he'll just feel sick plus it's late and dark out. I climed over to the back of the bike and gently crossed my arms, locking them to Natsu's stomach. And we're off. The streets are dark and only the night lamps gives light to the surroundings. The cold breeze brushes to my cheeks making me a shiver from its chills, Natsu lightly chuckled

"You're enjoying this aren't yah?"

"Of course! It's been awhile since the last time we rode Happy this late of the night"

Yeah, we were always using Happy to go to the Fairy Law concerts every night and it feels so nostalgic

"Don't let your stomach get cold though" his voice was stern and caring, oh how much I love him.

We rode Happy with a very peaceful night sky showered with twinkling stars, it feels like were flying and sometimes I feel like Happy is talking right now "They lllike each other!" oh c'mon Lucy! you and your imaginations, sometimes I imagine Happy as a blue cat with wings and can talk, if it was like that I guess I would use him as a baby exercise to help me when the baby comes.

"What will we call the baby when it's a boy?" he ask so suddenly

"Well I guess… Shabutaro?"

"Pfft! Shabutaro?! Can't yah think of something better than that ahahahahah!" He roared in laughter

"Hey!, then tell me what name you'll give him?" I ask angered at his insult

"Muni, sounds nice!"

"Muni?" I retorted, I mean c'mon! What kind of parents wanting to call their own son muni?

"Yeah! It's cute!" guess his idiocy is cute too…

"Then what if it's a girl?"

"Muyon!"

Arghhh! Forget it! This guy is hopeless… Mu stands for none and Ni stands for two while yon stands for four… I think we'll just think about the name when my stomach is bulging out

This night is so peaceful… I wish it wouldn't end.

"I love you Natsu"

**FIN**

* * *

**DID YAH MISS ME?**

**OH I KNOW YOU DO...**

**YEAH... I'M GONNA FINISH THIS STORY UP VERY EARLY I DON'T REALLY LIKE LONG STORIES AND IT'S GETTING BORING I GUESS RATED T STORIES AREN'T REALLY SUITED FOR ME HUH? 4 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO I GUESS...**

**NOTE: MUNI MEANS NONE-TWO**

**MUYON MEANS NONE-FOUR**

**WAIT FOR ME TO UPDATE YAH?**

**REVIEW FOR ME OKAY?**

**LOVE YAH**


	13. Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth

**EARLY BABY**

**The long awaited show down**

**Fairy tail vs. Sabertooth**

Friday the day for the long awaited showdown between the two most powerful gangs in Shibuya, Sabertooth vs. Fairy tail.

Meanwhile… :D at Lucy's place Virgo is seen vacuuming the carpeted floor when the phone rang

**Ring ring ring**

Virgo quickly took the phone and answered "Heartfilia's residence, how may I help you?"

After the silence

"Yes, I understood" Virgo put back the phone and began cleaning up the whole place with incredible speed and such serious face.

Who called? And what has the mysterious caller said?

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

At the school, by the orders of the head master, Macarov Dreyar, classes has been suspended and the students all over Magnolia High was ordered to watch the fight at the schools most largest place, the track and field's. Not only that, Sabertooth High students also went to watch the fight along with Minerva and the head master of Sabertooth's school Jiemma.

They were all seated at their respective seats, both cheering for their own teams. The left side was were all Magnolia high is seated and cheering for their team with some questioning as why are they cheering for the academy's delinquents/ Yankees when they have done nothing but give shame to their school while others just say that Macarov the old man told them to cheer for their team or they would be suspended or worst kicked out of the school but of course that's just a rumor. While on the other side, the right sides were seated by the Sabertooth academy's students wearing very expensive uniform, white collar polo and a light blue vest. They were all cheering for their teams also, even though they are Yankee's/ delinquents of their school they still give pride on to the school earning the position of the most powerful gang in all of Shibuya. And also the students know that if they didn't cheer for their group Minerva or even worse Master Jiemma would severely punish them and this IS NOT JUST A RUMOR 'gulped'.

Master Jiemma is seen seated with Master Macarov along with their student council Presidents Minerva on the right side of Jiemma while Erza is seated on the left side of the old midget man.

Juvia with her baby Ray, Levy and Lucy along with her servant Aries (not Virgo cause you know she's busy cleaning up the condo) are cheering for their team they are located at the bench supporting their team and is ask to give water for the team. Not only that Fairy Law is also sited on the upper chairs next to the Magnolia high students along with a very pretty girl with silver short hair, Lissana.

While on the other side of the bench on the opposite of theirs, they see a white haired girl looking a lot like Lissana except she has brown eyes not scarlet sparkly eyes. And a man that is dressed up like a ninja is there with her fixing up the drinks for their Team.

"They've only got two people to give them drinks?" ask Levy quite bothered

"Juvia doesn't care to the other team, Juvia only cares for Gray sama's safety!" announces Juvia cradling Ray in her arms so lovingly.

"Sorry, Lucy sama, here's the chocolate coated sushi that you have ordered, I'm sorry!" cried Aries

"Oh thanks Aries you are such a great help" says Lucy now munching on the most bizarre food she has been craving for

"Umn, Lu chan… That's a very weird appetite you got there" commented Levy with a sweat drop appearing on her head

"WHAT?! You think I'm weird Levy chan?!" argued Lucy a vain popping at her forehead

"N..NO! I mean you eat very unusually" cried Levy in defense _sheesh does pregnant woman always like this? _

"Don't mind her Levy san, my rival in love is pregnant, Juvia has been like that when Juvia was still pregnant with Ray" says Juvia smiling all over

"Oh you guys are here, no wonder I can't find you along with the students of Magnolia high" Loke suddenly appears along with his classmates form Blue Pegasus who apparently also brought their friends from another school called Lamia scale another Elite school.

"Loke what are you doing here?" ask Lucy still munching on her chocolate coated sushi

"Just here to watch and support your team" says Loke and suddenly eyeing Aries "My golden angel, who is this girl seated shyly with you?" ask Loke still eyeing Aries as if he was struck by cupids arrows

"Hmn? Oh this is Aries she is my friend!" says Lucy clearly seeing what's going on deep inside Loke's mind _Ohhh this would be good, Loke has fallen to Aries cute and shy features and with that Natsu will have Sting as his only rival! _"C'mon here Aries say hi to Loke" Lucy pushed Aries making her bump on to Loke's fine and hard chest making her blush and stutter "I'm SORRY" she shouted and run away

"Sigh, that girl is too shy" complains Lucy now taking another bite from her unusual sushi

Loke then cleared his throat and began introducing his classmates

"This is my friends from Blue Pegasus" he said and three guys showed up introducing themselves with such sparkly appearance

"Hi my name is Hibiki Lates, I heard that the famous Lucy Heartfilia has disappeared from Mermaid Hills but I didn't know that you just transferred here to Magnolia High, it is a great honor to me to finally meet you along with your new friends" he winked making the girls slightly blush

_Oh, he's kinda cute_ thought Lucy and she mentally slapped herself

"My name's Eve Tearm you can just call me Eve, you can pet me if you want" he smiled playfully

"I'm Ren Akatsuki but you can just call me Ren, not that you like it or anything." He blushed a little making Lucy and the other girls swoon in their sits.

"Oh and this guys over here are my friends from another school called" Loke introduces

"Lamia Scale an Elite School!" says Levy clapping her hands quite excitedly

"I'm Yuka Suzuki" says a small guy with quite thick eyebrows making Lucy laugh a little

"Awroooo! I'm Toby Horhota!" says a tall skinny man that looks just like a dog.

And finally a man walked over, he was quite a good looking guy with the same height as Gray, he has a sliver white spiky hair and instead of introducing himself he just had an eye to eye with Juvia

"Juvia… chan?" says the man with such an awe look on his eyes

"Lyon sama?!" exclaims Juvia standing up and carrying Ray with her shock at the man

"Umn, you know each other?" ask Lucy and Levy

"He is…" Juvia gulped as if there was a huge lamp on her throat and she began sweating "Lyon Vastia, Juvia's ex fiancé" she explained

"Juvia chan I have been looking all over Russia for you!" Lyon began speaking in Russian Language

"Get away from Juvia!, Juvia doesn't love you! She loves Gray sama! And we are both getting married and live happily ever after!" Juvia shouted (in Russian Language) hugging Ray tightly which makes him cry "Uwahhh! Uwahhh"

"Oh no, Ray! Shush…"

"Juvia chan… is that…" Lyon looked away "I searched for you for a long time, I searched all over Russia and after talking to your Father, he told me that you have run away and went to Japan and live there, that's why I decided to live here too and continue on searching for you" a tear rolled down his cheeks making the other girls namely Lucy and Levy look in curiously _I don't know what they're talking about, I don't speak Russian_ the two girls thought still looking at the two Russian people as if watching a soap opera.

Lyon walked off making his two class mates follow him while Loke and the others walked off searching for a vacant seat.

"Juvia who is that man?" Levy ask curiosity kicking in

"That is Juvia's ex Fiance back in Russia, Lyon Vastia" she explained looking down in worry at Ray who is now sleeping peacefully

"Don't worry he'll get over you soon, after all he did saw Ray in your arms right?" Lucy said trying to comfort Juvia but instead just earned a nod from her and a forced smile

And now the game starts.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE GAME IS ABOUT TO START!" announces Warren

"FROM THE LEFT CORNER FAIRY TAIL!"

Chanting fairy tail over and over again with the cheer squad dancing and the drums being beat loudly as if there's a really big fight going on all over Shibuya

Team Fairy Tail walked out from their place with such serious faces ready to fight

Natsu in his school uniform, white polo and light yellow vest and instead of a red and white striped neck tie he is wearing his white scale muffler/scarf with navy blue pants, while Gray is only wearing the school's navy blue slacks with a chain hanged to its side frowning looking absolutely cool. And of course showing off his hot smexy body making all of the girls watching the game drool and swoon from their seats bit were immediately stopped from just seeing Juvia's deadly stare which pretty much scared all of the girls. Gajeel walked up wearing only a half buttoned white polo and the navy blue slacks his sleeves wear folded up to his elbow showing off some of his studded arms his hair was slightly fixed with a yellowish bandana which looks just like Levy's bandana. Jellal showed up with his uniform neatly worn, complete with the schools navy blue jacket, white polo, yellow vest, red and white striped neck tie and of course the navy blue slacks that looks like it has just been ironed earlier just his appearance alone made all of the girls in the area shout and swoon and some just had a heart attack and was carried to the infirmary quick giving Porlyusica some kind of a busy schedule, good thing Wendy is there to help out.

"FROM THE RIGHT CORNER…" suddenly everyone became quiet even the drums had stopped beating "SABERTOOTH!" and with just that Sabertooth High students began chanting their cheer squad began dancing and putting up their clearly offensive stunts and their drummers were really giving their all beating up the drums

"SABERTOOTH SABERTOOTH GO GO GO! GET THE TROPHIES, BEAT THE LOZERS, WE'RE NUMBER ONE!"

"That's what you'll often hear from stuck up elite schools" Lucy commented under her breath

"Lu chan is it like that in your school?" Levy asked curiosity picking up

"Nah, Mermaid Hill is more on feminism and the like; they don't like brawls and other stuffs and they're pretty much against sex education and are like a very huge cage not letting you learn from the world outside" Lucy explained looking up trying to remember how boring it was and only her books to accompany her and tell her the world outside (minus the intimate part about men and women)

"I see" nodded Levy

"AND NOW FOR RULES OF THE GAME" Warren started

"THE GAME WILL BE A OBSTACLE MARATHON" Max added

"THERE ARE ONLY THREE RULES FOR THE GAME"

"FIRST, YOU'LL HAVE TO SPRINT OFF AND FOLLOW THE GUIDELINES THAT WOULD APEAR IN YOUR WAY"

"SECOND, IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THE RULES OR THE GUIDELINES YOU WILL AUTOMATICALLY BE DISQUALIFIED FROM THE GAME ALONG WITH YOUR TEAM MATES."

"FINALLY THIRD, IF ONE OF THE MEMEBERS OF THE TEAM FINISHES THE RACE/ OBSTACLE FIRST WINS THE PRIZE AND ALSO WINS LUCY HEARTFILIA'S HAND IN MARRIAGE"

"YOSH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" shouted Natsu punching up in the air excitement crawling up his spines

"DON'T BE RIDICULUES NATSU SAN! I'LL WIN THIS FIGHT" exclaimed Sting giving his arrogant smirk as always _I won't let Lucy, my fiancé down, after cheering for me from that training the other day I'm pretty sure that she wants me to win and swept her off her feet! _He thought to himself dreamingly (slightly drooling and blushing at the same time, he then took a glance at Lucy who is actually giving him a pretty disgust look on her face. _Wah! She hates me?! I thought… nah, she might be looking at Orga singing his awful song…_

And so the battle began….

Master Macarov and Master Jiemma looking intently at the battle not blinking, Erza and Minerva did the same.

A man then signals the time to sprint

"Ready…. Set…."

**BANG!**

And so Team FT and Team ST began sprinting to a very large maze/ Labyrinth Natsu and Gajeel with their keen sense of smell they immediately got out of the puzzling walls and headed to the next obstacle, Sting and Rouge having the same ability got out at the same time as Natsu and Gajeel did, intensifying the battle. Jellal using his intellect he quickly figured out the patterns of the walls and got out the maze while Gray using his common sense; he followed Jellal and got out with him. Orga just followed Rufus, Rufus who is actually pretty good at memorizing, they quickly got out of the labyrinth just after Jellal and Gray did. Now heading to the next obstacle course, Natsu run so fast leaving Gajeel behind and headed to the next route. A stand suddenly appeared right before him along with a carriage and huge bowl of ice cream

"FINISH ALL OF THE ICE CREAM IN THIS HUGE BOWL WHILE RIDING THE 'MOVING' CARRIAGE"

Just thinking about eating that cold food made him sick in the stomach plus riding a moving carriage is too much for him. He suddenly feels sick and tried to fight back the urge to empty the content of his stomach.

"F..uck… urgh…"

"Oh no! Natsu! Hang in there" commented Lucy when suddenly "Urgh…. I'm …Levy chan … blurghhh"

"Lu chan!, Aries quick get a bucket, water and a towel!" shouted Levy pulling Lucys hair while she's puking.

I guess just watching Natsu turning into a sickly green makes Lucy want to puke also I guess that's what you call a mutual understanding…

Luckily, while Natsu is trying hard to chow down the ice cream while riding the carriage Gajeel has finally kept up with Natsu and was ordered to do the same, luckily Gajeel doesn't despise ice cream he thinks of it as just a desert… although one crucial fact was displayed to the audience… apparently he too has motion sickness.

"Go Gajeel! You can do it!" cheered Levy waving her hands in the air with all her effort

With just that Gajeel smirked "Yeah, yeah urgh..SHRIMP!" and he began eating the ice cream faster than usual. The twin dragons of sabertooth have finally arrived to the ice cream carriage obstacle and ….

"Why it is that almost all of them has motion sickness?" complained Cana from the audience

"Hihi they remind me of you Laxus, without Porlyusica or Wendy's medicine (Troia )"Mira giggled earning a grunt from Laxus "shut up"

Finally Jellal and Gray has come and also took on the challenge, Gray finished his bowl of ice cream in an instance and is now running to the next obstacle course while Jellal went after. Orga and Rufus did the same leaving behind Gajeel, Natsu, Sting and Rogue.

"POOR GUYS, WELL HOPE THEY CAN CATCH UP SOON!" commented Warren on the mike

"YOU COULD SAY THAT AGAIN" added Max

"POOR GU….! OW WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT!"

"OKAY"

The race is still going on… Sting was about to quit because of the moving carriage but then Rouge insisted that they should finish it while Natsu and Gajeel is still hanging on.

At such a crucial time, Rouge looked at Stings eyes and smiled gently, he held up his left hand telling Sting to hold his hand. "Sting, we must finish this race, after all, it is the first time I have ever seen you be so determined. You clearly show that you have such deep feelings with Lucy san"

Sting wiped off the small tears on his eyes and gave a cheeky grin, he hold on to Rogue's hand tightly (Shoune- ai scene for the fans ;) )"Hell yah I do!" and with that, the two twin dragons of Sabertooth slowly stood up from the moving carriage with determined look in their eyes shocking both Gajeel and Natsu.

"Oi, we can't just let them still the audience can we?" said Gajeel smiling manically

"For ones I totally agree with you" replied Natsu

Quickly, Natsu and Gajeel stood up and readied themselves to run out of the carriage (the rule says that after eating the bowl of ice cream they can get out of the moving carriage which is actually moving towards the next obstacle)

"ready?" asked Gajeel

"I'm fired up" replied Natsu

The two quickly got off the carriage and sprinted to the next obstacle with Sting and Rouge just behind them.

Jellal and Gray are seen sitting on a chair and table on the right while Rufus and Orga are on the left. Jet and Droy are seen by the stage holding question cards.

"In this obstacle your group must get three questions right before you can pass to the next obstacle" read Natsu

"C'mon Salamander!" Gajeel drastically pulled Natsu by his scarf and drag him over to were Gray and Jellal are sited.

"All right! Let the questions begin!" shouted Jet

"Wait up!" shouted Sting now catching up with all of them and took his sit along with his group

"Ehem.. so who ever team that gets three correct answers first can go to the next obstacle course" says Jet with a sly smile

"First question!" says the fat man "who owns Fairy Tail?"

"That's easy!" snorted Natsu crossing his arms

**BZZ BZZZ**

"Team Fairy tail!" shouted Jet

"Master Macarov Dreyar" answered Jellal

**EHHH EHHHHH **

"Incorrect!" Droy announced crossing his arms into X

"Team Sabertooth…"

"Why is that incorrect?" Sting commented raising his eyebrow into question "I mean, the old man is the head master here, right?"

"Mavis Vermillion!" answered Rufus with a winning smirk mocking Jellal and the others

**EHHH EHHHHH**

"WHAT? WHY? Mavis Vermillion is the one who created Fairy Tail! She was a yankee and went to study here in this very school!" argued Rufus, shock from getting a wrong answer

Jet ignored the angered outburst of Rufus and cleared his throat "ehem, Mavis Vermillion did created Fairy tail but she didn't own it, Hiro Mashima does, he's a troll who controls everything in Fairy Tail even Sabertooth and many others and that troll can make you do things he wants you to, without you knowing it!"

"That's!... that's creepy" Sting commented looking down on their desk and started imagining about a hideous troll controlling them with strings.

"I think I would love being him… I mean I can control whoever I want…" Rogue whispered

"Don't be such a creep Rogue!" Sting practically punch him on the back of his head

"Now for the second question" Jet started

"Tell Jellal's Family tree!" Droy said pointing a finger at Jellal, Jellal was about to push their buzzer when suddenly his mouth has been covered by a black cloth as if by magic not letting him answer the question he perfectly knows

Gray pushed the buzzer right before Orga and Rufus did and stood up with a black marker in his hand, suddenly a white board appeared and began writing down names and lines.

He smiled right after writing them down with such victory.

**Magic Illusion -**** Sieg Hart -**** Niebel -**** Sieg Rain -**** Mystogan -**** Jellal Fernandez**

"Correct!" announced Jet. Now the FT team got 1point wile Sabertooth got 0.

"Next question" said Droy holding his mic tightly "What kind of species is Plue?"

**BBZZZZZ!**

"BUG!" sang Orga

**EHHH EHHHH**

"Wrong! Fairy Tail?!" pointed Droy

"A dog!" shouted Natsu with such triumphant smile

"Correct!" Jet cleared his throat "Last question!"

"Wait a sec!" shouted Rufus

"This quiz bee is too one sided!" Orga sang

"No it is not!" Jellal retorted

"BRATS! YOU ARE WAISTING TIME!" Macarov shouted with veins popping out from his forehead, the same with Jiemma

The guys stiffen and gulped down hard nervously saying aye and returning back to their sits. Droy and Jet let out an exasperated sign and cleared their throat getting ready for the question.

"3rd question!, When is the release date of Fairy Tail OVA6?" questioned the two.

"On August 16, 2013!" said a very confident voice, everyone turned around to see just who it was

Natsu and the gang turned to their back just to see who was the one who answered such a ridicules question, Sting and his gang did the same.

"FUCK not you again! Aren't yah busy with your studies and works?" shouted Jet

"**ZIREH** you should go back to your house (more specifically the asylum) you just ruined a very awesome question!" shouted Droy now munching on a Kentucky fried chicken.

Zireh adjusted her invisible eye glasses and flipped her reddish black wavy hair with a mad smile. "I shall continue this game!"

"NO WAY" shouted almost all of the people and suddenly an ambulance parked just behind the red haired girl and began dressing her with strip jacket and throws her hard inside the vehicle and disappeared.

Everyone clapped in enjoyment because the red haired finally vanish, some murmured as to how be her able to get out from the asylum and some just shivered muttering creepy.

And so with Zireh the deviant gone the game resumed.

"**ITS BEEN 30 MINUTES AND BOTH TEAMS ARE STILL IN A TIE WITH BOTH HAVING 2 CORRECT ANSWERS!" **said Warren by the microphone with sweat rolling down from his forehead to his chin and dropping down to the desk

"**WHO EVER GETS THE 3 POINTS FIRST WINS THIS CHALLENGE AND WILL BE ABLE TO MOVE ON TO THE NEXT OBSTACLE COURSE" **announced Max wiping of the sweat from his forehead

"Hopefully the last question, who owns Etherion, the most powerful magic in all of the world and that is the only one who can defeat endless?"

**BZZZZ BZZZ**

"My family heritage has known etherion and of course I would know the answer" Jellal gulped hard and continued "Girl number 3173 also known as Elie or more specifically Resha Valentine"

"Correct!"

"And now Fairy tail shall move in to the next obstacle!"

Fairy Tail run with such speed all smiling smugly cause of their victory. The rule said that after 15 seconds the loser group will be able to run to the next obstacle course.

The next Obstacle was harsh, well for all of them. Natsu was in the lead. The two teams were made to run through 1 mile of red hot stones. Natsu pretty much likes this obstacle as flame is his bestfriend. Gray practically gave up half way with his bare naked body covered with an amount of sweat looking like an ice cream that just melted away because of the heat. Jellal and Gajeel still pushed through but gave up since their feet were now swollen and is practically burned to the 2nd stage. Orga, Rufus and Rogue didn't bother steeping to the road made out of hot rocks, they weren't idiots but Sting seeing Natsu running bare footed in the hot road couldn't ever think of giving up. He just can't after all his fiancé is on the line.

Now Sting and Natsu were the only ones left running bare footed in the road made out of red hot rocks, Sting didn't care if he'd get a sore foot later but he was, for the first time determined in winning over Lucy Heartfilia's hand. After all

**FLASH BACK**

In London, inside the Eucliffe's company.

"Sting, you are now of a marring age" A blonde tall man spoke

"Yes Father." Replied Sting looking down to his feet

"For our Family and Company's sake, I have a request for you" he coughed a little "you are to be wed with Lucy Heartfilia the heiress to the Heartfilia Konzern, one of the wealthiest all over the world"

"Yes, I understand father."

"I am sorry my son, when you were still inside of your mother's womb, I and Jude Heartfilia, the owner of thee Heartfilia Konzern has already planned this wedding, we planned on combining the two company's into one."

Sting did not reply, shock from the information. Right before he was born his destiny has been chosen but he have o accept it.

After a year from that information, he heard that his father, Weisslogia, attended a party and disrupted a very important discussion between the Heartfilia's and the Regulus's. Reminding Judo Heartfilia his contract with the Eucliffes's. After that Weisslogia went home giving Sting a picture of his soon to be bride. He fell in love at the woman in the picture at first sight and smiled as if thanking God that he is to be wed with such a beauty. Weisslogia smiled at his son's delightful eyes but then suddenly.

"cough cough cough"

"Dad?" he looked at his dad and saw him lying on the floor with blood dripping out from his mouth panting and coughing at the same time "DAD!" he shouted with all his might

The doors slammed open relieving a lot of their servants and started calling the ambulance and stuff.

At the hospital

Weisslogia finally woke up from his collapse.

"Dad!" shouted the young blond in relief

"Sting" he breathed smiling "You must go to Japan and study at Sabertooth high. I have already arranged everything with Jiemma, the master of that school"

"But Dad, I cannot leave you alone!"

"No son, this is my last request, meet Lucy you're future wife, be back here in London and rule our company with her, promise me Sting promise me!"

Sting held his hand tightly and fought of the tears that was threatening to fall, he gritted his teeth "I promise, dad, I shall return with my fiancé in hand, I will not disappoint you." And with that he kissed his father's forehead and left the room

"Rogue, come with me to Japan" he requested or more likely ordered the dark man

Rogue only replied with a smile telling him yes.

Ones that Sting got to Jpan and immediately the two enrolled to Sabertooth high and stayed in their dorms. Everything was fine and all when suddenly news spread throughout the world saying that the Heartfilia Konzern has declined its powerful reign. Since now that the Heartfilia's are now poor there is no more reason for Sting and Lucy to be wed, but Sting, just looking at the womans picture ones more only made his heart flatter. He knows that the Eucliffe company is lying low but he's sure that with his own hands he can still save his family's company without combining his company with the Heartfilia's he can manage by his own, all he wants is Lucy and to take his promise with his dad. The promise that he shall return to London with Lucy in hand.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Can you still keep up blondie?!" smirked Natsu still running and enjoying the hotness in his feet

"Fuck you Pinky! I'll win Lucy with all I've got!" and so he ignored his now swollen feet and run as fast as he could reaching the finish line.

"Oh no you don't, asshole!" shouted Natsu now sprinting with all his got

And the two stumbled over to the finish line having a tie

"Damn it! Just what don't you get?! Pinky! Lucy is my fiancé and even though you love her and she loves you back there is no helping it!" Sting shouted at Natsu grabbing his scarf

Natsu looked at him dead in the eyes "don't you have your own will? Following your fathers orders and shit. Are yah a fucking dog?!" Natsu now grabbed Stings collar making the both of their foreheads touch with their eyes looking at each other with such a menacing look

**AND NOW THE LAST OBSTACLE BEGINS! WHO EVER KNOCKS OUT OR GIVES UP FIRST WINS THE COMPETETION AND GETS THE TITLE OF NUMBER ONE GANG IN SHIBUYA AND ALSO WINNING THE HAND OF LUCY HEARFILIA!**

Now the two backed off and readied their positions.

"The first one who strikes loses" muttered Gajeel from the sides

Sting striked first at Natsu aiming at his chin but Natsu blocked it with his one hand and gave Sting a nice round house kick to the face knocking him out.

Everyone became silent and waited for Sting to get up

_I… I'm sorry dad, I couldn't keep my promise_

_my whole body feels like it has been crushed by a million pieces_

_and_

_so as my heart…_

_Lucy, my fiancé has already found someone else…_

Sting slowly closed his eyes and accepted defeat.

Jet and Droy raised Natsu's arms and announced the winner. All of the students in Magnolia high Rejoiced and master Macarov gave a winning smile towards Jiemma and offered a friendly shake, but Jiemma refused instead he left his sit with Minerva and left the building without a word.

Lucy run towards Natsu and jumped on to him crying and laughing at the same time

"Natsu!"

"Oi oi!, did yah eat sushi covered in chocolate syrup again Lucy?"

Lucy didn't reply instead she kissed him right in front of everyone and smiled.

"I love you Natsu! I love you!" she said hugging him so tightly and he hugged back "I love you too" was his reply slowly taking in Lucy's scent of strawberry mixed with sakura petals.

**FIN**

TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU ARE IN FOR A SURPRISE! ;)

i know inserting myself in the story is the worst idea i have ever got


	14. Fathers

**EARLY BABY**

**FATHERS**

**FLASHBACK**

Friday, the day for the long awaited showdown between the two most powerful gangs in Shibuya. Sabertooth vs. Fairy tail.

Meanwhile… :D at Lucy's place Virgo is seen vacuuming the carpeted floor when the phone rang

**Ring ring ring**

Virgo quickly took the phone and answered "Heartfilia's residence, how may I help you?"

"Virgo? Is Miss Lucy around?" a husky yet gentle voice said

"No, Capricorn, she is at school" she answered

"I see, well, tell her to be ready because Master Judo and I will be back to Japan in three days."

"I see, shall I get the place ready for the master's return?"

"Yes please, Master Judo and of course I am excited to finally seeing Miss Lucy after a long time. I hope she is doing well in your care"

"Yes, I understood" Virgo put back the phone and began cleaning up the whole place with incredible speed and such serious face.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_After the fairy tail vs. sabertooth showdown, Sting accepted his defeat along with the sabers. Well except for master Jiemma and Minerva, they didn't really like it when they're defeated, they can't accept defeat and vanish so suddenly that even master Macarov didn't even noticed their disappearance. After the games, Magnolia high celebrated their victory along with the other schools that's in Shibuya such as Ogre Academy, Lamia scale, Blue Pegasus etc. even Sabertooth Academy joined the party. _

_The day after that Natsu and the Gang bid their farewell to Sting and Rogue at the airport, they'll be returning to London and try to convince the elders to merge their company's into one. _

"_Sting" Lucy shouted his name_

_Sting and Rogue turned their heads to look at the lovely busty blond and smiled. _

"_Are you sure about this? I mean going back to London and facing your father without me in hand?" at this moment Lucy now knows Sting's side of the story as to why he's being stubborn about getting Lucy as his wife._

_Sting smiled arrogantly in response "Why? Do you want me to take you with me?"_

"_Idiot! I'm just concern about you" the blond pouted_

_Meanwhile behind them, Pink hair is talking with a raven hair. _

"_Oi, Natsu is it alright that you're letting Lucy and that guy talk so closely?"_

"_Nope, it's not okay but for Lucy I'll suppress my urge of wanting to punch him" he snickered_

"_Ne Lucy," Sting then pulled Lucy closer and leaned over her ear and whispered "when you're tired of him, you know where to find me" then he kiss Lucy full on the lips catching Lucy off guard_

"_STING!" _

_Sting pulled away and dodge at Natsu's punch he then snickered and turned to Rogue using him as a shield against Natsu's furious flames of punches and kicks_

_**Plane no.11358491 is now ready to leave for London **__(sorry I don't know how they announced it)_

_Sting and Rogue bid their final fair wells and started walking to their line Lucy step forward and shouted "I WILL!" and Sting only waved his hand in response while Rogue is chuckling at Natsu's reaction _

"_What do yah mean Lucy? Are you cheating on me?" the pink haired questioned_

"_Maybe…" she jokingly said and hid behind Erza_

_Ones the gang came home Lucy and Natsu went back to Lucy's condo and was greeted by Virgo and Aries. _

"_Princess, I'm sorry for not telling you about this earlier" Virgo began while all of them are seated in the living room "Capricorn called yesterday"_

"_And?" Lucy ask_

"_Sorry, but Capricorn said that he and Master Judo will be arriving here on Monday, I'm so sorry" Aries continued_

"_What do you mean?" Lucy stood up clenching the ends of her skirt_

"_Princess, Capricorn said that the business back in America has become a success, we will be returning back to Symphonia, back to the mansion. Will I be punished?" _

"_No, Virgo you'll not be punished" Lucy sighed she knew that this day will come, but what about Natsu and the child? If she goes back to Symphonia Natsu wouldn't be allowed to come with her and more importantly her dad will never accept Natsu._

"_I'll not go"_

"_Princess?"_

"_I'm not going back to that hellish mansion; I'm not going back to Symphonia, I'm not going to attend Mermaid Hill academy and more importantly I'm not leaving Natsu! I don't want to be a caged bird again with nothing but Fairy Law's music to accompany me" tears started falling from her eyes, Natsu thn hugged her from behind trying to calm her down._

"_When will Father and Capricorn be here?" she ask camly_

"_They'll be here by Monday, I'm sorry!" Aries answered shaking nervously_

"_Okay, I'll not run away anymore" the blond smiled and pulled away from Natsu's arms, she looked right into Natsu's onyx orbs and smiled so brightly "Natsu, we will tell father about our baby and we'll pursue father into accepting us as a family" Natsu nodded at Lucy's decision._

"_Virgo, Aries"_

"_Yes princess?" "Sorry?" Virgo and Aries responded_

"_I'll be staying at Natsu's for a while" the two maids nodded_

"_Eh? But Lucy your bed is much more comfy!" Natsu whined_

"_Nope, will stay at your place for now, right baby?" she placed her hands on her stomach and began giggling_

Now back to the present. Monday.

While walking to their destination (Lucy's condo)

Lucy could totally see Natsu tremble in nervousness; his palms are all sweaty and shaking. He has been gulping big lamps in his throat and he has been squeezing her hand real tight.

"Lu..Lucy"

"Yeah?"

"D… don't be nervous a..am hhere…"

She giggled at his stutter "I'm fine, as long as I'm with you" she told him.

Inside Lucy's condo.

Capricorn is making dinner for Lucy while Virgo and Aries are cleaning the place.

"Aquarius, Scorpio continue your love fest later and help decorate the place, Taurus don't you dare go inside miss Lucy's room. Virgo keep an eye on him. And Cancer, please make sure Master Judo and Plue are looking presently" Capricorn ordered around while still cooking Lucy's favorite dish. (Yes, Capricorn looks like a mother wearing a pink apron and shit and yes he still have a head of a goat still has the same look not changing him in human form)

"Of course Ebi, leave it to me ebi" Cancer replied snipping his scissors

"Jeez, Capricorn, Lucy isn't a damn princess!" Aquarius commented hissing

"We are!" Scorpio

"Mooost certainly am noooo pervert" Taurus

"Capricorn"

Capricorn look at the tall man who called his name "Yes, master Judo?"

"Do you think Lucy will be happy to see me?"

"Of course she would" he encouraged

After the Heartfilia Konzern's downfall and spending his time in America trying to revive the company, made him realize just how important his daughter is to him. **"Just when that person is far away from you, that's when you'll realize just how much important that person is"** that's how the saying goes.

"Is everything set?" ask Capricorn

"Yup, everything has been taken care of" said Aquarius

**DING DONG**

The bell rang and everyone was startled, Capricorn became very nervous along with everyone. Judo practically hide underneath the table while Cancer tried to pull him out.

Virgo voluntarily opened the door and was greeted by Lucy and Natsu who is actually wearing his, kiddie sized light red tux with buttons that are actually almost ready to pop out.

"Natsu, I told you, you could wear normal clothes." Lucy said

Capricorn suddenly appeared by the door and Natsu instinctively bowed down making all of his buttons to burst out creating a commotion.

After that Virgo let them in and all of them decided to sit by the dining room.

"So umm… where's dad?" ask Lucy and Capricorn pulled a large tall man out from under the table

"F..Father" Lucy was quite surprise seeing her father to act like that for the first time.

"Umnn… hi… Lucy.." he stuttered and tried to fix up his tie and sit up properly next with Capricorn who is actually still not taking off his glare at Natsu who now dress up nicely and is chowing down the food he made especially for Lucy.

"So.. let me introduce him to you guys" Lucy started "He's name is Natsu"

"Natsu?" Judo commented "He… he's the one you have been staying with?!" Judo clench on his fork unconsciously

"Umn, Yes, Master Judo, you have been allowing Lucy to stay overnight with Natsu for a long time" Virgo commented

"B…But I thought… Natsu's a girl who is leaving with her father, but her father's a pilot so he never been home for such a long time…. I thought that Natsu might be lonely, that's why I always allow Lucy to …. To…"

"At first I thought Natsu was a girl too but no worries, besides Lucy's name can also be given to a guy, any ways you two are just friends am I right?" Capricorn assured asking Lucy and Natsu

"We're dating right Natsu?" ask Lucy with her bright and knowing smile while Natsu nods still chewing some fried chicken

"Their what?!" screamed Judo

"So… you're telling me that you and the pink haired bastard are one in the same?" (take note: Capricorn spied one time on Natsu while he is having a walk with Lissana, knowing that Natsu is Lucy's boyfriend. But doesn't actually know that Natsu who is Lucy's friend is the same Natsu who is Lucy's boyfriend)

"Umn… well anyways… Dad, Capricorn, everyone" Lucy stood up and gave such a warm smile towards her servants namely, Cancer, Aries, Sagittarius, Virgo, Aquarius, Taurus, Virgo, and Scorpio. She then held on to her naval and look at them with determined look gulping down her saliva "I'm going to have a baby" she then smiled so brightly with cheeks flush "So, is it okay for me to give birth?"

Everyone's jaws drop to the ground, well except for Aries and Virgo.

"NOOOOO! Lucy sama's Booooody has been touched!" shouted Taurus in pain, broken hearted for knowing someone has taken he's precious Lucy's body

"Lucy…ebi" Cancer dropped his scissors in shock

Aquarius and Scorpio became so quiet _we've been trying t have kids for a long time and this brat is pregnant before I could?! _Thought Aquarius

"Moshi moshi…." Sagitarius dropped his bows and arrows

Judo stood up and smashed the plates to the ground out of anger he then started to run.

"Dad!" shouted Lucy, Natsu was about to run after Judo but was stopped from a gunshot. Everyone looked up at Capricorn who is now holding a gun which is now smoking at the end

"You son of a bitch!, I'll literally shoot your head off!" Capricorn shouted shaking from anger and shock, he was about to pull the trigger when

**PANG**

Capricorn has been knock out dead on the floor by Virgo who is holding a large frying pan n her hands

Capricorn suddenly flinch and Virgo began smacking him using the frying pan again and again as if trying to kill him

"Stop Virgo! You'll kill him!" commanded Lucy

"Princess, shall I be punished?"

"No…"

Capricorn moved again and stood up giving Natsu a glare, he then gave out a long sigh and sat down massaging his now aching head

"Is it really in you?" he questioned

"Here, it's a picture of the baby, right now it's in the 4th month" Lucy showed a picture of the baby sliding it across the table to Capricorn

"It's really been moving energetically" she continued hugging her stomach with a very gentle smile

Capricorn took the picture and sighed again "Yoou guys are still in highschool, and yu can't get married can you?"

"eh, why?" ask Natsu

"You're still 17 aren't you? Natsu? Moshi moshi" ask Sagittarius

Natsu nodded

"It's the law that boys can't marry if they aren't 18" Aquarius said with her eyebrow arch in annoyance

"I know that, Leo already told me that" Natsu pouted

"And if you were to lie about your age, one look in the family register and you're a goner for sure, hell yeah!" Scorpio added

"I know!, but I love Lucy and I love the baby, that's why I want the baby to be born!" Natsu stood up slamming his fists to the table

All of Lucy's servants gave him a glare even Aries gave him such a furious glare

"wo…would like the baby to be born…. M'am" Natsu shrank

"Anyways, go get your dad, we'll continue this talk then" Capricorn commanded

"Sir Capricorn! Master Juuudoo has run away I cooouldn't find him" Taurus announced swinging his axe in anxiousness

"Tsk, I forgot to tell you Lucy but… back when your father was still in highschool he was a runner, he always runs away from his problems…"

"N..Natsu…" Lucy stuttered not knowing what to say

Natsu then patted Lucy's head and gave such a naughty huge grin showing off his sharp teeth

"Don't worry Lucy… I'll definitely catch him!" he then run off searching for Lucy's father but before he goes

"Virgo, Aries, you know what to do with Lucy" he then waved good bye and run off

"Princess, you need to rest"

"I'm sorry, but Natsu's orders are to make sure you are not exhausted, hungry and moody" Aries reminded

Capricorn sat again and began massaging his head "Lucy, do you truly want to bear this child? It isn't an easy thing to do"

"Yeah, I understand" Lucy replied smiling

"You don't understand at all"

"I do too!"

"No you don't, raising a child sn't something you can do for free correct? Being able to go to school, having a home to return to, having food to eat, you guys might think these are natural things, but this is because your father work very hard in order to support you. Do you two think you can do the same as you are now?" Capricorn asked seriously not letting go the topic

"So, you're telling me that I shouldn't give birth to it?" Lucy ask now tearing up

"It's not that, miss Lucy, what I'm trying to say is, give it more thought, youre father, preciously, preciously raised you, please give your fathers feeling along with what happened today a lot more thought"

"My… my father has never been a father to me Capricorn, and you know that, why should I consider his feelings as well? He has never been a father to me ever since mother died, he locked me in the mansion for 4years of my childhood and entered me in a ultimate close school for girls!, he never celebrated my birthday with me, heck he didn't even looked at me and tell me….sniff sniff ha..happy b..birthday…" Lucy then knelt down the floor crying her eyes out

"Miss Lucy, your father was just so heartbroken because of the madam's death, and when you were growing older and older you have been looking a lot like your mother that it made him more broken and fragile inside, to be honest he wasn't able to control the company because of it, that's why he send you to mermaid hill, he chose that school so that he'll not be able to see you and ensure your safety from the outside world, Miss Lucy, he did it all just for you"

"You're lying Capricorn, all he thinks about is his wealth!" Lucy argued still crying mix from anger and sadness

"Miss Lucy, he changed, he's no longer the bad father you ones remember back then, he has now opened up his heart and started living in a new light, please try to understand, Master Judo, being away from you and has lived a poor employee in America made him reaized how important and precious you are to him. Please give all of this a more thought" Capricorn stood up and left fixing his sunglasses and patted Lucy's head

"Virgo, Aries, keep an eye on her" Capricorn ordered then left

After crying so much Lucy fell asleep on the floor, Virgo usng her unknown strength carried Lucy and placed her to her room filled with baby stuff while Aries began cleaning up the pace along with everyone

**FIN**

**Sorry for the late update guys, I got caught up with school ;)**

**Puppies and potions will be on hiatus…. Till Early baby is finished**


	15. Fathers 2

**EARLY BABY**

**Fathers – 2**

Meanwhile at the airport, a man with red spiky hair in uniform were walking around with a huge cage in which an exotic bird, which can only be found in the pacific island, is imprisoned. The man with a spiky red hair walking around minding his own business, whistling an unknown tune when suddenly a tall man with blond and neatly kept hair bumped into him with such force that the red haired let go of the cage letting it fall down the hard cemented floor, breaking the cage and setting the exotic bird free

"Chri…CHRISTINA!" cried the red head stretching up his right arm in an attempt to try and catch the bird but it was futile.

"Oh, I am so sorry, but I have got to go" the blond said, getting up and attempted to run away but was stopped by a hard grip on his wrist "Ye..Yes?"

"Where the hell do yah think you're going?!

**BAM!**

A huge commotion in the airport catch the pink haired teen its attention and like what other people do, he got curious and so he headed towards where the commotion was coming from and to his surprise

"Pops?!" he shouted breaking through the many curious and gossiping crowds

"Natsu?" said the tall, well toned red haired man

After seeing his son he caught Natsu in a tight embrace almost killing him from lack of air.

"Pops! Let go! Eww!" he demanded kicking at the man with force in an effort to break free

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu ask

"Hmn? Oh I just got back from a very long~~ long ~~ long journey, son! Look I even caught yah a bird!" The man held up the now broken and empty cage

"It's empty Igneel" Natsu said arching his brow in annoyance

"Why can't you call me father or dad for ones Natsu?, sigh, anyways that man over there bump into me and broke the cage making the bird escape. I even caught it from the Philippines just to give it to you as a present!" he explained scratching the back of his neck

"So, where's the guy?" ask Natsu crossing his arms

Igneel, Natsu's dad, happily showed him the guy he knock out a while ago pointing at the man's now unconscious state

"…" Natsu punched his dad's jaw with a loud crack "Just what do you think you've done?!" he shouted causing another commotion inside the airport

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"huh…where am I? Capricorn?" the blond man tried to sat up but instead was pushed back to lie down the couch again by Capricorn.

"Master Judo, please rest" Capricorn said

Judo then touched his forehead and began thinking about his nightmare "Capricorn, I've dreamed about such an awful nightmare" he gulped down "I dreamed of my precious Lucy having a baby in such an early age… and then this pink haired punk was the father. Then a red haired demon suddenly punched me in the gut with his fiery fists…."

"Master Judo…" Capricorn began but was cut off by Lucy

"Dad…" she said trying to fight off the tears that are now forming in her chocolate brown eyes

Judo then look on to his side to find Lucy, his precious daughter dress in her loose jumper suit, he gave such a warm pleasing smile. He then notice a pink and red blur just behind Lucy and was startled, he sat up and pointed at the two men just behind Lucy

"YOU?! What are you doing in my house?!" he questioned in surprise, shock and confusion

"That man, is Natsu san's father, Igneel Dragneel, master Judo" explained Capricorn trying to hold his composure and restraining himself from taking out his gun and pointing it at the Dragneel Family.

Virgo is on the lookout holding her hot and steamy frying pan just incases Capricorn does anything stupid.

"I'm terribly sorry about earlier, I had no idea that my son is indebted to you… That is…" Igneel tried to explain and do whatever while forcing Natsu to bow down his head in apology

"Ah, I'm an all around Pilot! And earlier I had just returned home from…."

"Could you please go home?" Judo cut him off fisting his fists tightly till his knuckles turned white, biting his lips in anger and frustration

"What?..." Igneel was too surprise, he couldn't think of a thing to say

"A parent like this…. To have a kid like this"

"Sorry, but… I don't understand" Igneel tried to speak

Everyone became silent and the whole place has been engulfed with nothing but a heavy atmosphere

"If you'd had been a proper parent, Then this wouldn't be happening. If you had done a better job…" he began biting his lips that are now bleeding

_I'm having a baby_ Lucy's words echoed in his mind

"If you'd had controlled your kid more…" Judo shut his eyes "THEN LUCY WOULDN'T BE PREGNANT!" he shouted shocking the hell out of Igneel

"Dad" Lucy held on to her father's arm trying to soothe him in any way she can

"Pops, yah see pops!" Natsu tried to explain everything to Igneel but then was cut off from Igneels powerful flaming uppercut

"Wha…what are you doing all of a sudden?!" Natsu said holding on to his now aching jaw

"It ain't sudden and it ain't shit! Just what the hell have you been doing while I was gone" furiously he roared at Natsu showing off his nicely tightened fists with knuckles all white

"Apologize you idiot!, bow down and apologize with me!" Igneel demanded pushing Natsu's head to the ground with such unknown force.

"Nat…!" Lucy tried to go to Natsu and help him out from his father's grasps but was stopped from Judo who is now holding her wrists tightly

"Go home" Judo said lowly as if it was a whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear

Everyone became silent again suddenly feeling the tension

"Even if you apologize now it wouldn't change anything, I have no intention of discussing one thing or another with you two… anyway… just go home"

"Dad" Lucy began trying to speak but find her mind blank and couldn't form any words

"Natsu" Igneel tried to tell Natsu that they should go home but Natsu wouldn't budge from his place

"But I want the baby to be born" Natsu began, his pink locks now covering his onyx eyes

Shocking everyone specially the two fathers

"I want Lucy to have my baby" he continued showing his soft but determined look straight at Judo

Capricorn remained silent for awhile but cannot hold on much any longer he pulled out his black gun and pointed it to Natsu making everyone to jump "You Pink haired bastard! How dare you!" he was about to pull the trigger when Virgo knock him out using her steaming frying pan.

"Natsu…" Lucy couldn't find any words to say, she was speechless, her heart was throbbing too fast making her mind go blank

Judo is now at his limit, he grabbed Natsu by the scarf and pushed him to the nearest wall "What could you do for her?!" he shouted furiously "Lucy is my daughter!" he shouted banging Natsu's head to the wall with such strength making Natsu cringed "I preciously raised her up until now!"

"I didn't do it for a brat like you!"

"I didn't do it so she could give birth at this age!"

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

"HOW CAN YOU MAKE LUCY HAPPY?!"

"DAD!" shouted Lucy now hugging Judo from behind crying chanting dad over and over again

"dad"

"dad"

"dad"

"dad"

Judo calmed down a little and let go off Natsu making him plump down to the floor, butt first.

Everything became quiet with an exception of Lucy's crying and sniffs

"I beg of you, don't kill the baby, don't wound Lucy or the baby" Natsu is now kneeling down, small tears rolling down his flared cheeks

"So please SIR!" he was cut off by Igneels hand messing up his hair and kneeled down beside him bowing for all he cared

"Please… Listen to what he has to say" Igneel said looking down to the mahogany floor

"He's stupid like me, whatever he does gets really screwed up, he certainly maybe an idiot. It's natural that you'd be angry if I weren't so bewildered, I'd probably half kill him myself" Igneel said with such sincerity in his husky deep voice

"However this guy cannot lie, whatever he says he'll do it, he'll follow through with it till the end no matter what"

Natsu was surprise at his father's serious speech as if Igneel wasn't himself

"Could you atleast… acknowledge that?"

"Dad" Lucy held on to her father's sleeves tightly

"Move…" Judo demanded "if the two f you aren't going to leave… then I will" Judo removed Lucy's trembling hands from his now scrounged up sleeves and began walking out of the condo

"Dad" Lucy again tried but to no avail her mind is blank

Igneel sighed and closed his eyes "Is it all right to just run away?" he said calmly trying to knock a sense out of Judo's complicated mind "To silently kill a child?"

Everyone is silent

"Is it all right to just shake it off as if nothing happened?"

"you…" Judo fisted his fists again "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING!" he shouted and run off out of the condo, out of the place he bought for his daughter to live in

"Dad!" shouted Lucy running off trying to catch him

_I've preciously raised her _

"Wait Dad!"

_I adored her to the point where it wouldn't hurt if I stabbed my own eye…_

"DAD!"

_Adored her so much that I turned myself into a cruel father…_

"Daddy!"

_I did everything just to keep her away from the hellish reality of the outside world…_

_I've always…_

"DAD!"

Suddenly a bright light blinded Lucy making her stop from chasing after Judo

**HONK!**

"LUCY!" shouted Judo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE... I WAS JUST TO BE**


	16. Understanding

**EARLY BABY**

**Understanding**

"Lucy!" shouted Judo

.

.

.

.

_Everything went so fast that when I opened my eyes I found myself on lying on the cold cemented floor with dad lying on top of me with blood streaming down from his head and back…._

In the nearest Hospital

"Blood pressure 92 over 54! He's got excessive bleeding and is in a dangerous state"

"Hurry and prepare a blood transfusion!"

"Yes, doctor"

"Hang in there dad!"

"Master Judo"

It was in the middle of the night and it was chaos inside the hospital, doctors and nurses running around, Lucy and everyone else were trying to catch up and try to think clearly and to not panic

"this is bad doctor, we have a shortage of type B bood It seems most of the patients from this evening's bus accident have used it all up" shouted the nurse, stepping out from the blood bank

"What?" questioned the doctor in shock trying his best not to panic and remained calm

"I'm type B! use my blood doctor!" shouted Lucy clinging on to the doctors white and clean coat

"Okay, come this way!" said the doctor now holding on to Lucy's shoulders, heading towards the emergency room.

"Prepare to draw her"

"Wait a minute! Princess is with a child" says Virgo

"You are pregnant?" ask the doctor shock at Lucy

"But at this rate my dad will die! It's my fault that he'll die!" shouted Lucy now crying heavily and clinging on to the doctor tightly

"Miss Lucy!" shouted Capricorn in attempt to calm her down

"Doctor! His blood pressure is decreasing rapidly!" shouted the nurse in panic

"NO! HE CAN'T DIE!" shouted Lucy in grief

"Calm down Miss Lucy" says Capricorn now holding her right arm while Virgo holds the left in attempt to hold her off

"DAD! Dad!" she screamed

"NOOOOO!" he broke of from Capricorn and Virgo's hold and chase after the doctor to the emergency room but was held back by Natsu

"Lucy!"

Natsu kissed Lucy full on the lips from behind shocking her and everyone else, well Capricorn was about to show his gun but then Virgo has it along with her frying pan.

After that passionate and yet comforting kiss. It made Lucy freeze in shock, Natsu began to speak

"Use my blood doctor, cause I'm also type B" Natsu said to the doctor with such determined eyes

"Natsu…." Whispered Lucy so Natsu's the one who can only hear her. Natsu smiled warmly at Lucy

"I'm type B too!" exclaimed Igneel making the everyone to look at him and see his smug grin

"I'm the hot blooded type and can give you enough for 2 or 5 people!" he claimed showing his arm in the process, Natsu looked at his old man and simply nodded with a smile

"I understand follow me!" said the doctor "There's no time!"

Natsu then shove Lucy to Virgo and Aries "I leave Lucy in your care!" says Natsu before running after his dad and the doctor

"Natsu…" says Lucy

"Leave it to us, Lucy I definitely won't let him die!" turned Natsu showing his signature smile and determined eyes

Morning at the Hospital

Judo slowly opened his eyes, he looked on his side and see's Capricorn along with Scorpio and the Taurus. "Capricorn… " Judo's eyes snap open and sat up immediately "What about Shigeru!?"

"Wait!" shouted Taurus

"AHHHHHH!" Judi shouted feeling the pain his broken ribs is giving to him

"Miss Lucy's sleeping in a separate room, she's been so worried" says Capricorn sighing

"She was exhausted when she heard your surgery was success" says Scorpio in such a normal tone

"Well, I'll go call the doctor…" says Capricorn standing up

"The baby?! Is it okay?!" shouted Judo out of his silence shocking Capricorn and the others

"The baby is fine, their lives were saved thanks to you" says Capricorn smiling (imagine a goat head smiling…. O.o)

The door opened and revealed Lucy with puffy red swollen eyes "Dad…" she then jump on to Judo and hugged him so tightly and cried all over.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not giving a thought to your feelings!, I'm sorry that I was so selfish and thought of nothing to you! I'm sorry for not understanding you… everything you've done was for me and I'm sorry if I didn't appreciate it… I'm sorry… dad…" cried Lucy. After everything that has happened her heart opened up for her father

Judo, despite the hurt his ribs are giving to him smiled and patted Lucy's head "I'm also sorry for not bringing you up normally, I'm sorry for being so distant…"

"I forgive you…" Lucy cut him off and together, the father and daughter opened up with each other and forgiven each other.

After that father and daughter moment

"hm? Dragneel san? The one who donated his blood?" ask the nurse earning a nod from Lucy

In the roof top of the hospital

Natsu and Igneel is seen by the fence looking at the bright blue sky, Lucy was about to eneter but was stopped and began listening to their conversaition

"Thanks pops…If it was just me they may not have been able to save Lucy's dad" Natsu said now sitting up, resting his back by the fence and looking down

Igneel then looked at him stopping his smoking he smiled "Don't worry about it" he said now sitting just infront of Natsu and began perking his lips in a mocking way "It's my thanks for showing me that rich kissing scene" Natsu's head is now deep in red and eyes widened as saucers "Rarely get to see my son in a love scene"

"tha…That was just~~~ ahh…"

"huh?"

"Natsu! Are you okay?" Lucy came running and began holding on to Natsu

"Lucy?" says Natsu, his eyes swirling and head turning violet

"Anemia, he said he's donate on your behalf as well, he gave an idiot's-worth of blood" said Igneel and began walking back inside "be gentle to him as much as possible" he waved

Lucy became silent and her chocolate brown eyes are filled with tears, a tear drop in Natsu's eyes snapping him out of dreamland, Lucy then hugged him and began crying hard hlding on to him as if he's her life line

_Thank you Natsu…_

"Mister Hartfilia, he'll be leaving now? That's great. He's leaving the hospital earlier than I had thought he would" said the doctor actually being proud of himself to be able to save an outstanding person's life.

"Thank you for all you have done for us" bowed Capricorn along with the other servants

"And where might he be?" ask the doctor

"He said that he was going to go thank the nurses… Lucy could you go get him?" said Capricorn with a smile

"Sure" nodded Lucy

Nurses station

Judo was about to knock at door but was stopped hearing the nurses conversation

"Mister Heartfilia's leaving the hospital today, isn't he? That's great" says the nurse number 1

"He really lost a lot of blood. I had started to wonder what was going to happen to him" says the nurse number 2

"Yes, but that boy was amazing, who was he again?" asks nurse number 1

"um…" thinking nurse number 2

"Natsu!" exclaimed them both simultaneously

Judo was shock at hearing this that he froze from his spot

"The doctor told him that anymore than he had given would be dangerous I was really wondering what to do with him when he suddenly stuck the IV needle in and blood started to flow out" says nure number 1

"But if Natsu hadn't donated blood for the girl's father he would have really be in serious trouble"

Hearing this made Judo drop his bag stopping Lucy from behind him and calling him

Seeing her father in quite a shock from the information made Lucy to speak up "Natsu… asked me to keep quite… your dad definitely hates me, If he finds out I did this, it woud only cause more trouble, is what he said" explained Lucy

Judo remained silent and made Lucy continue

"Natsu's mom died as soon as he was born. So every time that his dad was on the plane he would be left to an old lady next door to them to take care of him" Lucy said earning a glance from Judo

"His father didn't hate him and the old lady was very kind so he thought there was no problems… however... back when he was in kindergarten he won first place in a running competition, he should be happy for winning but then he looked up to the kid who won second place but was still happy because the kid's family was there cheering for him, they were complete. That's why he feels that it's no good if you don't acknowledge him, that it's no good if the whole family doesn't gather when the baby is born…"

_I beg of you_ Natsu's words echoed in Judo's mind

"Dad, I love Natsu… and because Natsu is the father I want to give birth to this baby no matter what." Cried Lucy

Capricorn is now driving the black limousine towards home and everyone is so silent. Judo is thinking very deeply about his daughters words and is glancing on to the cars window

He stopped thinking when he saw Natsu and Igneel at the construction "Plese stop the car" commanded Judo

"Huh? You want to work starting tomorrow? Aren't you a highschool student?" ask the contruction worker

"yeah!" Natsu nodded "I'm gonna be a father really soon so I'm gonna quit school and work!"

"Eh? A father?" says the workers

Igneel just smiled at his sons idiocy and saw Judo and everyone else

"He looks serious doesn't he? He's already rejected working with me, he doesn't want to become some father who never comes home" Igneel said Lucy then run off towards Natsu

"I'll work too!" shouted Lucy shocking everyone else

"Lucy?" backed Natsu

"I'll work too! I'll quit school with Natsu and work as well!" cried Lucy now straddling him

"That's his wife?" says the construction worker number 1

"She's so young…. With an incredible body" says the contruction number 2

"What are you saying Lucy?"

Judo took hold of Natsu and was about to punch him straight in the face but let him go. He then turned his back "If you quit school I won't forgive you, That is also for your child's sake"

"Dad" says Lucy

"You guys are still children… whatever you do gets screwed up, with parents like you, you'd bother the baby. Make sure you go to school and learn about human relationships. If yu don't mature you'll hav nothing but trouble. If you make your child cry I'll really hit you next time" he then started walking away towards Capricorn and everyone else getting ready to ride the vehicle

Natsu out of the blue jumped on to Judo and began crying hugging him in his own childish way

"What are you doing you..!" Judo protested but was stopped when he heard Natsu's sniffs and sobs

Lucy did the same and began crying on to her father's sleeves

"This is what I mean when I say you're still children" Judo said as he patted on Lucy's head

"A grandmother at 26..." Virgo spoke shocking Igneel

"Your 26? I thought you're the same age as them?!"

"We servants do not age…" Virgo said calmly

_The sky when our baby was accepted was desperately blue_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I see, so your parents allowed it" Mira says with a giggle

"Yep! But we wanted to report to Mira and Laxus san before we went to school" Said Lucy holding her phone while talking to Mira and Laxus via call, Fairy Law is in America, they've got a big gig over there.

"But you've really done it!" says Laxus

"huh?" ask Natsu and Lucy they 're on speaker…

"Actually, we didn't think you two would try this hard…" says Laxus with a slight chuckle

"But congratulations for the time being" Laxus says

"Both Natsu and Lucy" says Mira "And also for your child"

"Natsu and Lucy is a man!" exclaimed Elfman

"Oh? Their parents accepted the baby?! Congratulations you two! This calls for a nice long drinking partehh!" slurred Cana butting into the conversation

"Stop your alcoholic fest Cana!" fired Evergreen

"because of you our flight was delayed yesterday!" shouted Freed in annoyance

"Yeah! We've been held back by the guards because your whole bag was filled with nothing but liquor and a one piece of underwear!" added Bickslow

"Underwear"

"Underwear"

"Underwear"

Three boys chimed

"Hey who's those kids?" ask Natsu surprise

"Oh, those are Bickslows nephews their triplets and Bickslow calls them babies instead of their names" explained Mira

"Well we gotta run, and by the way Natsu" says Laxus

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you say that you promised Lucy's dad that you'd make sure to go to school, right? Ask Laxus

"Yep!" says Natsu

"Look at your time…"

"gahhhhh! We're late!" screamed Natsu he then carried Lucy and run off to school

"Kyahhhh! Natsu!"

"This isn't good Lucy! Today there's a school assembly first thing in the morning!"

"And, I could pretty guess that Natsu is now carrying Lucy like a stock of potatoes right now… running wild… judging from the sounds…" Laxus says sweat dropping

"I'm worried…" says Mira

Teeet teet teeet

"They cut off the line"

"Well let's go and get ready..."

**At school**

All of the students had gathered around the court fr the school assembly, all of them were standing and talking with each other without a care

"What's with this school assembly?

"This is such a pain!"

"Please be quiet, we're starting…" says one of the teachers

"What, so now they're starting it?"

"I'm stll tired"

"Don't they usually let us sit down?"

"Ah! That earing is sooo cute!"

"Isn't it? My boyfriend gave it to me" says Kinana giggling about how Cobra gave it to him with such passion

"I want to go see a movie" says Bisca

"Then how about we ditch t lunch and go see it?" says Alzack

"Yay! I love you" Bisca gave Alzack a big kiss on the cheeks

"Oi, you two get a room!, and what about Asuka?" commented Max while holding on a broom

"Max, don't go around walking with your girlfriend" laughed Warren clearly saying that Max is dating the broom

The students did nothing but chat around do what they want to do

Suddenly up in the stage a tall skinny man took the microphone from the teachers hands and shouted

"WOULD YOU BE QUIEEEEEEET!" he shouted in annoyance "Are you grade schoolers? Kindergarteners? Do I have to raise my voice this much for you to be quiet!?"

The students were startled and were quiet earning the man their attention

"Who the hell is that old hag?" ask Warren in annoyance

"As of today I am this school's principal!"

"What?!"

"what happened to the old geezer?!"

This new information created an uproar

"The Education Council (Magic Council ;) ) has asked me to handle this school as the new principal, since Macarov Dreyar already in his 80's and is in the age to retire (actually the educational Council forced Macarov to retire) I had accepted the offer of being this schools new principal" he looked at the students with furious eyes " I have participated as an educator for 10 years… the depravity of today's high school students constantly entertains anxiety and this crown is by far no exception…." He then fixed his eye glasses "Therefore as of today I shall enforce solid school regulations!"

"WHAT!" shouted the students

"First, cellular phones are not a necessity at school and they are prohibited!"

"No way!"

"Perms and hair dying is prohibited!"

"But without my hair color, no one will see me as Levy with blue hair but as Levy Mcgarden the bookworm!" complained Levy

"My hair color is natural! And if I did dye my hair black they'll know me as Erza Black! Not Scarlet!" added Erza almost fainting

"Makeup, piercings and all other ornaments are entirely prohibited! Uniform modifications are prohibited girl's skirts must be 10cm below the knee! Shoes, bags, socks, all must be according to the school's designation! The school store shall immediately commence selling these, and you are to purchase and wear them! AND LASTLY MALE AND FEMALE ASSOCIATION IS BANNED!"

"WHAAAAAAATTT!" roared the students

"It's a pain if I don't have my cell!"

"If I remove my makeup, I won't have any eye-brows!" says Bisca

"How come we can't go out with girls?!" shouted Max

"What do you mean girls?! Your dating a broom!" complained Warren

"Shut up Warren!"

"I am not going to Listen to your opinions!" shouted Lahar banging his palms over at the stand (bet you guys can actually see him doing this) "As of today, this is my school, if you don't like this, then choose to drop out here and now!"

Everyone was too shock to move or to do anything and they all kept silent

"That is all this meeting is now….."

The door slammed open stopping Lahar's speech, revealing Natsu carrying Lucy like a sack of potatoes showing off her strawberry patterned panties "Did we make it in time?" asked Natsu panting

"Sensei, did we make it in time?" ask Natsu towards the nearest Teacher "We aren't late, are we? We've decided not to be late or to skip school as of today! That's why it'll be a problem if we're late! We made it in time right?! Right sensei?!" he bombarded the teacher with questions one after the other

"gee hee he's in deep shit right now" whispered Gajeel

"Gajeel!" says Levy stomping on to his feet

"LET GO OF HER AT ONCE!" shouted Lahar bumping into Natsu and Lucy making Natsu to let go of Lucy making her fly to the air

"Wahh! Lucy!"

Everyone looked up seeing Lucy in the air about to fall down luckily with Natsu's reflexes he was able to catch Lucy before she could touch the ground holding her bridal style

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing you old four eyes fart!" Natsu said shaking from anger

"Fa-fart!?"

"Lucy's got a baby inside her! What if something had happened to it?!" shouted not only Natsu but the whole gang namely Gajeel, Gray, Jellal, Erza, Levy and Juvia in anger and shock

Everyone was dumbfounded…. Even Lahar and the other students

"You're expelled…" he said

"huh?"

"You two are expelled effective immediately!" Lahar shouted pointing at Natsu and Lucy

**FIN**

* * *

**WOAH! LOOKS LIKE LAHAR IS TAKING OVER MAGNOLIA HIGH BY THE ORDERS OF THE EDUCATION COUNCIL LOL**

**WANT ME TO GIVE YAH A HINT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? **

**HERE'S THE HINT…. "I LOVE YAOI"**

**THANKS FOR THE READ GUYS NOW GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS!**

**OH BY THE WAY…. I'M STILL CONTINUING THIS STORY… MIND YOU… AND "PUPPIES AND POTIONS" ARE ON HIATUS TILL I FINISH THIS DAMN ****RATED T STORY…. PUPPIES AND POTIONS STILL LEAVES SO IF ANYONE OF YOU ARE PLANNING TO TAKE OVER THAT OR THIS STORY, HOW DARE YOU!**


	17. Magnolia High JITWGramps

**EARLY BABY**

**Magnolia High just isn't the same without Gramps**

"Expelled?" asked Judo in shocked

In the moment they are inside the new principal's office, Lahar is now the new principal of Magnolia high by the orders of the Magic education. Macarov cannot be found….

Meanwhile, somewhere in London…..

"Gramps! Get it together! The show is about to start I suggest you just sit by the VIP and just watch" says Laxus

"Don't be like that Laxus, Master Macarov is after all having mix feelings, happy for getting to watch his one and only grandchild fulfill his dreams and sad for being force to retire from his position as principal of Magnolia high by the orders of the Magic Education" says Mira massaging Laxus's shoulder calming him down.

"Well, being forced to retire at your age is normal gramps! Get over it" Laxus says

Macarov didn't said a word instead he let out a very heavy sigh and walk away going towards to his VIP sit. _Atleast I can watch my grandson do his thing… but I really get a feeling that something bad would take over the school_ he thought

Back to Japan, Magnolia High

"Yes, Sir Judo, the both of them are now expelled, and no, even if you are gonna pay the school with a hundred million or more I shall not cange my mind into removing their expulsion. As you can see I am a very strict person and I abide to the rules." He said fixing his glasses

"Here that miss Lucy?, you can go back to Mermaid Hill and start studying there again, I'm sure the school wouldn't mind you being pregnant in that age and after all you are gonna be married to Dragneel ones the both of you reached the age of 18" Capricorn said delighted, finally getting out of Shibuya a place that is overly crowded and noisy at night with a lot of bad influential youngsters. After all, making Lucy study and live here in Shibuya made her in this situation right now. Shibuya for Capricorn is a bad place, taking away his precious little miss innocence and letting it be fed by demonic dragon with a name of Natsu Dragneel. After all even though they have all accepted Natsu, Capricorn still cannot accept Natsu and still wouldn't forgive for stealing Lucy's innocence.

"No way! Capricorn I wanna stay here in Magnolia high along with my new found friends and of course with Natsu… If ever I'm gonna transfer back to Mermaid Hill where would Natsu study? Mermaid Hill is infact an all girls school Capricorn" says Lucy making an x sign wth her hands

"Th Then Dragneel shall study in Blue Pegasus and all Boys school! Its just one hour away from Mermaid Hill and from the Mansion" Capricorn nervously answered fixing his neck tie

"No! I want to stay here along with everyone!" she insisted

"Yeah, Its no fun leaving this school Goat with sunglasses! I mean this school holds a lot of memory of me and Lucy." He declared holding Lucy by the waist and pulling her closer

"Insulent brat insulting me just because I've got a goats head and wears sunglasses all the time…." He murmured through clench teeth

"Very well, if that is what you two wished" says Judo he then leaves

"What do you mean Sir Heartfilia?" asks Lahar

"It is up to the kids if they will get out of this school and transfer or stay… it is not for me to decide that" he replied with such coldness in his voice it made Lahar shiver at the moment after all he's up against Judo Heartfilia, the most richest man in all of Japan and also one of the most influential man in the world. He gulped down allowing one small cold sweat run down his forehead.

"I am a busy man, Mr. Principal and calling me for such trivial thing such as this should be answered by my secretary alone" He then walked out of the office and turn around to take one last look at Lahar. He gave him a glare "next time do call me when it is entirely important" he bowed a little and took his leave.

"Woah Lucy, I thought your dad is back to his warm self but right now…. I think he's back to his old cold, cruel self" Natsu said scratching the back of his head

"No… Daddy is just so upset and tried to act cool in front of the new Principal, Natsu" whispered Lucy

"Is that so? He gave me a chill down my spine back there ahahahahaha" laughed Natsu

"Anyways, Sir Lahar please give it a more thought, expelling the two just because of having an early pregnancy isn't fair. They are just kids and aren't you glad that even though this happened to themthey still decided on continuing their studies? Teenagers these days might choose quitting school or worst getting an abortion!" says Capricorn

"You are aware of your mistress's pregnancy and to top it of allowing her to give birth"

"Yes, however…" Capricorn tried to calm down and act cooliy but then Lahar cut him off

"Therefore the explanation is simple. As of today ur school has prohibited male and female association. This includes pregnancy and childbirth, which means they are immediately expelled and should leave quickly" Lahar rest his head in his hands and stared at them coldly, seeing that a formidable enemy (Judo Heartfilia) has left the office made him a little more calmer.

"But we have no intention of leaving, we promised to make sure we graduate for our baby's sake, we don't intend to quit" Says Natsu very determined, glaring daggers at Lahar making him gulp down a little

"Natsu" whispered Lucy quite astonished at Natsu's little speech of disagreement. It made her heart flutter a bit at her lovers courage and determination

Lahar avoided Natsu's glare by standing up and attempting to leave the office silently telling them the case is over but then he was stopped by Capricorn

"Certainly it's too early to think about the birth yet while they might be children, they have thought about this with their utmost effort and have persuaded us and have also chosen not to kill the baby. Wasn't that the wrong solution?"

Everyone became silent and waited for Lahar's answer

"Hmp" he smiled haughtily "It's the wrong solution" he looked back at Capricorn and the two students and smiled evilly with his ever so cool gaze "Our school doesn't have benevolent ideas like that. If you want to continue attending school why not go look for some other more benevolent school?" and so Lahar left the office with the shut sound of the door, Capricorn was speechless, what shall he do? Judo expects him to be able to cancel out the expulsion of Lucy and Natsu, well he doesn't mind cancelling Lucy's expulsion but Natsu's too? He hates the idiotic moronic jerk, but orders are orders, it seems Judo might not show it but Judo is slowly liking Natsu. Capricorn is now in turmoil, now what should he do? Does he need to pay Lahar a hundred million dollars? Euros? Pounds? Just to cancel out Natsu and his beloved Lucy's expulsion? But it seems as though this Lahar guy is a very strict person and a law abiding principal… Lahar's the kind of guy that follows the rules with all his heart, surely even if he paid him with a great amount he won't accept it. And if he uses brute force or black mail Lahar he would stoop so low… Capricorn promised Lucy's mom never to stoop low in a battle and always use the mind in a strategic way… be fare and square…. Damn it! What shall Capricorn do? If Judolearns that Lucy and Natsu are still expelled…. Judo might turn into a monster… only Capricorn and Layla, Lucy's mother knows how much of a monster Judo can be if he doesn't get what he truly wants and the world would surely turn upside down…. Or worse… there would be no mor world to live in to. He might start a war against the school and the magic education council

"But we think this school is good" interrupted Natsu waking Capricorn up from his messed up puzzled problem

"We'l do our best at school, Capricorn" Lucy added smiling that smile that only she and Layle can do

"I mean this is the school where we met and became friends" continued Natsu grinning that oh so smugly grin of his that Capricorn has come to hate.

The door smashed open and broke, falling hard to the cold harden white cemented floor of the office revealing Erza with all her glory almost as if a warrior ready to walk in the middle of a heavy war "What happened? Lucy? Natsu?" she said in her commanding and scary voice that made Natsu and Gray shiver up like little kids seeing a monster right inside their closets.

"Are the two of you really are expelled?!" shouted Levy clenching her shirt in worry

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and smiled they both then hugged their nakama and started laughing warmly

_I can never think of leaving Magnolia high…. After all this is where everything started…. This is wherewe have our friends…_

Now the group is walking on the hall towards their respective class

"Juvia sees now, how's the baby going?" ask Juvia

"Right now it's in the 5th month, the baby's really energetic" said Lucy blushing a lot and then quickly noticed something "Juvia? Why are you here? And with a school uniform to top it all off!" she asked quite surprise

"Well, Ultear san told Juvia to attend school from now on and leave Meredy san, Ultears adopted daughter to take care of Ray in the mean time until Juvia and Gray sama graduate with flying colors" says Juvia happily but then she started crying "Juvia… Juvia cannot see Ray for a long time…wahhhh"

"Oi oi, your always gonna be seeing Ray I mean he still stays in our house." Comforted Gray… well not really comforting but still

"Gray sama!" Juvia then began hugging Gray and started crying like a drunk, wasted girl in a karaoke bar

"Anyways… Do your best Lucy" Erza took Lucy's head and bumped to her…. Surprisingly hard chest!

"Ow"

"Oh sorry Lucy… I forgot, I'm wearing my Kendo armor inside my uniform" she said pushing Lucy's head slowly

"Why are you still wearing your uniform inside Erza?" ask Gajeel quite surprise

"Oh, I was really in a hurry to see Lucy that I ended up forgetting to remove my armor" she explained

"Anyways, enough about me!, I heard that Levy and Gajeel are now going out!" says Lucy cheerfully and slightly teasing

"Shhh! Lu chan!" says Levy nudging her shoulder a bit

"Whaaat! Metal Face actually have got a girlfriend?" shouted Natsu in surprise

"You've got a problem with that? Flame brain?" ask Gajeel quite annoyed, veins popping out from his face making such a scary face enough to scare some thugs

"Yeah I've got a problem!, metal dick!" Natsu crackled his knuckles and like Gajeel he began glaring daggers at him with such a furious and monster like face enough to scare a whole troop of a military army

"Shut up you guys! We're gonna be late to class!" complained Gray sighing

"Your one to talk Ice popsicle!" shouted both Gajeel and Natsu and began glaring at Gray announcing a brawl

"What was that?! Metal flame dick head?!" he shouted and all of sudden became naked without him knowing

"And here comes Gray's unusual hobbit" sighed Lucy and Levy looking away while Juvia squeezed her books and began drooling not taking her eyes off of Gray's…. you know dick ;) (I hate myself for making this rated T… after all I am a full on Rated M writer sigh ~.~)

"Gray!, Natsu!, Gajeel! Is this another brawl I am seeing?" Erza step up and began glaring and using her deep and scary voice to get the three troublesome morons their attention

The three morons stopped at their bickering and looked up just to see Erza…

Their hairs stood up and they became pale the three then hooked their arms to each others shoulders and said "We three are getting along pretty well, Erza sama" says Gray "We aren't starting a brawl! Of course not!" says Gajeel "Aye sir!" saiys Natsu nervousness eminent in their shaking voice.

Erza smiled and nodded "Good now let us all go back to class" she then turned around and began walking along side Jellal, who was quiet since this morning…. Well he didn't want to get in a troublesome fight along with Natsu and the gang… it was a drag to get involve after all (sorry am having SHIKAMARU FEELS today)

"That old four eyed new principal pisses me off! Lu chan! What's with no male-female relationships at this day and age!?" started Levy while they walk towards their class

"You should just ignore him. He's just being bitter 'cause he doesn't have a man!" says Gejeel yawning

"A man you say…" says Erza quite surprise hearing this "Principal Lahar is a man, why would he want a man as his lover?" she ask

"It's a joke jeez! Cant'cha take a joke Erza?" Gajeel replied

"Well, come to think about it… Juvia saw him early this morning talking with a man" Juvia started putting her hands to her chin and started remembering this early morning

"What?!" exclaimed them all "Wait you guys" Jellal began, becoming the voice of reason for them again "this might be a misunderstanding…" he says but unfortunately no one listened even Erza didn't

"Hmn, come to think of it, will a man whose position is that of a principal would allow his hair to grow in such length and tie them up?" Levy began

"You're right! A man in his position should set a good example and cut off his hair and be like a good looking working man!" says Lucy claping her hands

"But then again…" Levy began trailing off when suddenly

"Ahh Juvia saw that guy with the principal this early in the morning!" exclaimed Juvia pointing at the man in th1e window on the other building

The gang looked it up curiosity seeking in

"Oh, he's quite a looker!" says Lucy

Natsu sweat drop _We aren't married yet and the baby isn't born... and your already looking at some other guy that looks a lot more older than you_

"Indeed!, look at he's nice features and nicely build body! Under that uniform I'm sure he has such a nice figure!" added Levy

Gajeel looked at Levy and looked at his body… steam puffed out of his nose _Hey! I've got such a hot and toned body shrimp! Much better than his!_

" Juvia see's his cool charisma" fawn Juvia

_Ain't I cool enough for yah?! _Thought Gray

"I wonder who he might be? He looks like a teacher! Could it be a new teacher… and he's hot!" exclaimed Erza not letting her gaze out of the guy

_What the fuck Erza?!_

Suddenly the guy looked up at the window noticing some students looking at him. The girls saw this and immediately hide blushing intensely with their hearts skipping a beat panting like they just run a marathon

"He…" Lucy began

"Just…" Levy continued

"Looked…" Juvia added

"At us…" Erza ended

They blushed and the guy's expressions were like .FUCK.

The four girls began giggling like school girls seeing a very hot teacher the guys look dumbfounded

"Luuushy…. Are you cheating on me?!" Natsu pouted like a kid begging for candy

"Of course not Natsu… " Lucy then stood up from her hiding spot and locked her arms at Natsu's "c'mon lets go to class"

The gang then headed to their class. Erza opened the door like usual but then she saw something different

"My chair! Lucy's chair! Our chair!" shouted Natsu looking up and down in search "Okay, who dares making a prank out of me and Lucy you punks!" Natsu began pointing at random classmates

"Max! It was you!" roared Natsu grabbing Max's collar

"Whaaat?!" he said "why would I do that?!" he defended

"You're the only one who is going out with a broom! And so you got all jealous of me for having a girlfriend and as revenge for making fun of yah you took our sits and hid it elsewhere!" accused Natsu clearly making up stories

"It's just a desk ash for brains! Don't get your panties in a bunch" walked in Gray half naked now actually getting a couple of nose bleeds from female classmates

"It's got my favorite Fairy Law stickers on it!" whined Natsu he then bumped Max's head on his desk from anger and frustration "Take out my desk now Max! or else!"

"Or else what?!" argued Max quite annoyed at the situation… honestly he should be scared shitless by now but then having Natsu as his classmate since kindergarten he knows Natsu couldn't hurt him that much… well except for some light bumps and the usual

Natsu let go of Max and took the broom from the corner of the class, Max's eyes widened

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh yes I would…" he grabbed hold of both ends of the broom and lifted it above his knees and grinned evilly "Where ya hide mine and Lucy's sit?"

"I'm telling yah I don't know Natsu!"

"Quit shitting me!"

"I don't know!"

"Fuck it Max! Your bitch's gonna die!" he lifted up the broom and was about to break it into two using his knee but was stopped by no other than the teacher they saw earlier

"What's this nonsense?" he said grabbing the broom out from Natsu's grip "Classes started already!"

_You're the one whose late sensei _thought everyone dumbfounded

The man then cleared his throat and announced "Mr. Macao is in the hospital for the time being due to an accident and so without a further ado I shall be your substitute teacher, Doranbolt Gryder" he smiled then narrowed his eyes and eyed the pink haired

"You shouldn't bully your fellow classmate" he said "Go back to your sits!" he commanded and just as he said the students went back to their sits in silence

"Now then… hmn? Why aren't you sitting? The both of you?" he asked seeing Lucy and Natsu standing in the middle of the class

"Can't cha see that we don't have any desk?" Natsu was getting angrier and angrier not just because his desk that was full of his favorite Fairy Law's stickers is in it but because Lucy doesn't have a chair and this isn't funny he gritted his teeth and looked at Max who flinched

"Max! Where did yah put our desk? I don't mind if you won't bring mine back but bring back Lucy's! You know very well that she can't let her stomach get cold!" he said in his almost controlled anger

"Natsu stop this behavior!" Erza stood up

Natsu just hearing her commanding voice made him flinch and silenced him up

"Here Lucy, You can have my seat" Erza offered

"I couldn't Erza!" says Lucy smiling warmly

"Oh… I get it now, so you two are the students that were expelled by Lahar earlier. What are you two still doing here? You both should go home" Doranbolt the substitute teacher commented "Because the two of you are expelled it is only natural to take out your desks" he added

Natsu clenched his fists in anger, along with Gray who is being silent in the corner not wanting to make a commotion

"Okay that's it! That ass just made me snap!" Levy stood up

"Wait here we're going to go and complain!" Juvia stood up and began running out of the classroom but was stopped by Natsu who is now perfectly has calmed down

"He's the last boss. The theory is that if you accumulate some power before the last boss battle, you won't win. Understand?" he said being a gamer after all.

"What?" asked Levy dumb founded

"In short" he smiled that signature toothy grin of his "I don't mind sitting on the floor but we should at least get Lucy a chair to sit in" he laughed

Doranbolt sweat dropped _it's like I'm not even here…._

"To be honest, I calm down more when I sit on a floor rather than behind a desk" he said sitting down happily on the floor giving a thumb up

Lucy took a sit beside Natsu and stayed quiet "Uh…wha?!"

"I'm fine…. Next to Natsu… I don't need a chair or a desk… I'm fine next to Natsu" she said almost tearing up

"Seesh Lucy, you are such a weirdo…" he smiled and carried Lucy up a little like a little kitten, he place a flat bag on the floor and made Lucy sit there "Don't let your stomach get cold, okay?" he said patting her head she smile "okay"

Erza and everyone were silent. Obviously the students are getting heated up in every second passed they can't take it… Lucy's pregnant but the school insists on taking hers and Natsu's desk out. How could they?!

"Well then, class starts! I'll be taking the attendance now" Doranbolt started

Doranbot started from A to Z getting present as answers form the students who were called for attendance during the role taking Jellal and the others noticed something… Natsu and Lucy wasn't called…

Jellal stood up and slammed his hands on his desk startling everyone else. Suddenly changing the schools rules and regulations, expelling Lucy and Natsu just because of early pregnancy, taking their chairs and now skipping their names as if they weren't there he had enough. Veins popping out from his forehead his teeth clenched and glaring heart piercing daggers at Doranbolt he was startled of course it's the first time he sees a student that can actually give him a glare of a motorcycle gang leader…. Oh wait Jellal was a former gang rider leader and the most legendary gang there is in Shibuya. Cold sweat started rolling down Doranbolts back he gulped down, swallowing his fear "Umn… Is there something wrong? Jellal?"

"Tsk, So much for staying quiet and calm" he chuckled devilishly that even Erza's hair in the back of her neck stood on ends "Quit shitting me you shitty excuse for a teacher"

_oh no… did Jellal just snap and returned to his old self? Is that Siegrain I'm seeing? _Thought Erza quite afraid, she stood up along with Gray, Gajeel and Natsu knowing what'll happen if they let Jellal snap

"Hey Asshole! You skipped their names on purpose dip shit!" he shouted looking so scary that even made Doranbolt step back gulping huge lamps of saliva it's like he's seeing demons all of a sudden

"Umn… Yes, I mean… the two of them have been expelled. The principal has notified all of the teachers" he said as calmly as he can and smiled

"Don't smile at me shit head!" he shouted again he then breathed in and exhaled a large amount of air he calmed down and smiled back at Doranbolt almost making him jump from his place

Jellal then took his things and began walking towards the door

"Wha….What , where are you going? Class isn't over yet" Doranbolt called out stopping him

"You've got a lot of guts trying to stop me from my actions fuck face."Jellal smiled, he then glared at Doranbolt "I don't wanna attend classes anymore and besides… teachers are useless without any students plus… without students teachers can't have any of their salary so yeah… I'm leaving" with just that he smiled again and shut the door close

(I've got the same thinking back in my high school days. Without students there's no teachers. Because without students paying their tuition fees where do you think the teachers get their salary from? Stupid teachers acting all mighty and shit. Telling us that even if we don't listen to them or we don't attend their classes they still get paid. Fuck them. ~~ and that is why during my last years of being a high school student I still end up getting in the principal's office for behavior issues. But I didn't care… I still graduated with flying colors anyways :P so take that! BITCHES!)

"Umn… well then Lets star… where are you all going?" Doranbolt ask shock at all of the students standing up from their sits and began walking out of class

"Don't you get it? We're all leaving. Besides Jellal or should I say "Siegrain" was right without us you guys are useless" said one of the students

"What do you mean by Siegrain? Isn't his name is Jellal Fernandez?" Doranbolt is now confuse did he really did something wrong that caused all of the student to leave

Erza walk over at Doranbolt and…. Slapped him so hard that he almost fall side wards good thing he held on to his desk to lean over

"DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT TO YOUR TEACHER?!" he asked in shock and now feeling anger from being slap by a student

"How dare you and that new principal bring back the mad man known as Siegrain!" Erza began tearing up "Siegrain is the former leader of motorcycle gang called Grimoire hearts. He was the ruthless, cruelest person and now you just brought him back to wreck havoc in this school!" she then run off tearing up

"Doranbolt right?" a half naked man appeared in front of Doranbolt shocking him yet again

"Why are you half naked?!"

"It's an unusual hobby get over it! Anyways… listen here. This school is infested with Yankees and gangs. 90% of the students here in Magnolia high are all delinquents some are former delinquents that entered this school trying to change their ways and now that the four eyed fart face change almost everything I think you know very well what'll happen next" Gray smirked and circled his arm around Juvia's shoulder "By the way, don't mess with my woman yah here shit head? This is MY woman and also… we already have a kid so don't get close to her or I'll pound yah to death cubbish?!" and so they walked off

Doranbolt was dumbfounded he didn't knew that this school was the worst when you get to their bad side… he needs to talk to Lahar about this

Meanwhile

"Gajeel… I feel bad for Lucy and Natsu… aren't you?" ask Levy

"Not really, I'm okay if Natsu leaves, less problems and more naps! Geehee" Levy stomp his foot "AW!"

"Moron! They're nakama!"

"I know I was just kidding seesh! But if bunny girl were to leave… I'd miss her for sure"

"Why is that?"

"There's no blond chick dress as a bunny to dance while I'm singing" he replied amuse

Levy kneed him to the crotch "Fuck you Gajeel! Hmp!" she then walked furiously toward the library while Gejeel followed her in a sorry state "shrimp!" he groaned

They stopped all of a sudden and notice such a commotion

Somewhere by the schools front gate

"Are you sure we should skip classes and go home? Ultear san did said that we should study for a bright future for Ray" Juvia tried voicing out

"Yeah, Magnolia High just isn't the same without Gramps yelling at yah" he then continued on walking away while Juvia just followed

When they are about to cross the street they heard Warren and Max running after them in a hurry

"HE~~~Y!" shouted Warren as he sprinted towards the couple

"Did you guys see the 1st floor bulletin board!?" ask Max in shock and anger

"That principal has done it again!" Warren added shouting in frustration

The two then began sprinting towards the school building

Meanwhile by the schools yard Jellal is found lying on the green grass and inhaling the freshly wind he opened his eyes and saw a red haired beauty looking at him with such fear and worry

"Don't worry, Siegrain is no more… I got carried away earlier… sorry" he smiled and made Erza feel a little bit of her worry weight lift up from her shoulders.

"I thought that the evil side of you has come back to haunt me Jellal" she said as she sat down beside his lying body

"I will never let that monster come back again... and besides… how can I flip back when I have you right now and we'll always be together" Jellal wrapped his arms around her waist and landed a kiss on her exposed neck "I'm sorry for making you worry and making you think that the evil side of me has come back"

Erza smiled and held on to Jellals hands "I love you"

"And I Love you" he cupped Erza's chin making her turn her gaze to him. Capturing her lips with his own, the two closed their eyes and began their usual rhythm savoring the sweet flavor of their love.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON THERE?!"

"BRING BACK OUR THINGS THIEF!"

Erza pushed Jellal in instinct and looked towards some students shouting and running towards the bulletin board they are near the school's 1st floor anyway

They both stood up curious at what's going on. Hearing a lot of yelling and other noises inside the building made them walk towards the source of the noises.

When they got there they saw Juvia, Gray, Gajeel and Levy along with Warren and the other students looking at the bulletin board in shock, Erza and Jellal took it upon themselves to ty and squeeze in through the groups of student and take a look at what was put up in the bulletin boeard.

"Wha… What is this?" Erza manage to blurt out

**Garment and Property Inspection Results **it says on the papers pin up at the bulletin board. Names of students and their property listed on the papers such as cellphones, magazines, manga books and so on. Things that aren't necessary for school are confiscated from the students.

Erza and Jellal's reading was stopped when they heard a guy from the 1st year throw a desk at the teacher's lounge door shouting in anger and frustration

"WHAT THE HELL! GIVE ME BACK MY CELL!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY RING!"

"DO YOU OLD GEEZERS KNOW HOW MUCH THAT IPOD COSTS?!"

The students started shouting and actually prying the now lock door open

"Guess the teachers are scared shitless inside" commented Gajeel

Erza then thought of something, sure nothing would turn out good if they use force… then snap!

"Guys, I have a proposition…"

Jellal and the others hearing her voice made them look at her attentively

A few days later…

Somewhere in the schools garden

"C'mon Lucy… Eat up! The baby's gonna get hungry" Natsu said trying to feed Lucy

"I'm not in the mood Natsu…"

"Don't take whatever that teacher said to the heart…c'mon eat up" Natsu encouraged

Lucy slapped the spoon away

"Don't be stubborn Lucy!" Natsu's getting fired up

"Natsu…"

"…"

"Is having a baby this early wrong? Is deciding giving birth to our child wrong that even the school is against it? They prefer killing it more than making it live?"

"Lucy…"

Lucy began crying and clenching on Natsu's scarf as if it was her life line "Natsu… I feel so sorry … so sorry for the baby for being this early…" Natsu didn't know what to do but instead patted her head and kneeled down so that his face is directly in front of hers. He wiped away her hot tears using his thumb and smiled gently

"Having an early baby is quite unusual indeed especially at our age but scarring you for life and the baby is what I cannot handle the most I might end up killing myself instead rather than killing the baby" he kiss her forehead "deciding to give birth to our baby is the right think we did" he then kissed her and she kissed back gently closing her eyes letting herself sink into Natsu's warmth.

"Ah there they are!" shouted Levy

"Bunny girl! Salamander!" shouted Gajeel with a creepy grin plastered in his face

"Look at this flame brain!" shouted Gray as he slammed the stock of paper on Natsu's face

"What the hell popsicle stick!"

"We got 300 names in 3days!" Gajeel exclaimed happy

"Signatures?" ask Lucy surprise

"Erza planned all of this" says Jellal quite proud at his girlfriend's cleverness

"The student hand book says that when students doesn't approve of some certain rule in the school, the school will accept to change it if half of the students in Magnolia also approves of it through signatures" explained Erza "We definitely Object to the schools new regulations. It's a petition for Natsu and Lucy to return to school" she stood tall and proud with her arms crossed the wind blowing her magnificent scarlet hair victoriously

All of a sudden almost all of the students gathered around the schools garden and began cheering for Natsu and Lucy yelling that they wrote their names in there and that they want the old school back better than that, even though it's annoying but they want gramps back! They want that old perverted grandpa back in school and call them brats

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" shouted Natsu in happiness

**Principals Office**

Erza stood tall and proud as she slam the stock of papers full of the students signature on the principals desk

"We don't consent to the way you're doing things Sir Lahar, you suddenly come here and you suddenly change the school regulations, and then you expel anyone who doesn't follow you're ignoring the students' civil liberties. Please return the school regulations to what they were originally and immediately cancel Natsu Dragneels's and Lucy Heartfilia's expulsions" she declared staring deadly and viciously at Lahar enough frighten the shit out of Natsu and Gray.

"WE BEG OF YOU!" shouted all of the students and bowed low inside the office along with the ones who are outside

Lahar went silent resting his head in his tangled fingers staring intently at the stock of papers for petition.

"Sir, Lucy and I really like it here, we want to graduate from this school so please.." Natsu broke the silence slamming his palms to the desk

Lahar stood and held the papers in his hands. The students looked at it with hopeful eyes and smiles but then turned to frowns when they saw Lahar took a lighter and burned it without hesitations with a straight face. He then throw it in the trash can and smiled sinisterly infront of the students

"Was that a list of all the students who wants to be expelled?" he ask in quite seriousness "well then I guess that's it." He then walked away

Natsu can no longer hold on his anger, he can no longer contain the dragon that is locked up inside of him, he wants to break out and roar "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"NATSU!" shouted Lucy holding on to his arm trying to stop him

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" roared Natsu, his eyes now on fire in anger his chicks glowing red in frustration Gajeel, and Gray held on to him stopping him from his outrage while Levy pulled Lucy out of Natsu's arm putting her on a the safe place, she's pregnant after all, Natsu's outrage might hurt her.

"EVERYONE SIGNED IT FOR US, YOU KNOW!"

"Natsu" Erza began but Natsu in his pure rage didn't hear her

"THEY PUT ALL OF THEIR EFFORT INTO COLLECTING THOSE SIGNATURES!" he roared yet again "ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN!?"

"NATSU!" shouted Erza in her deep commanding voice making everyone silent and snapping Natsu back to reality "Natsu, Calm down" she said holding his shoulder squeezing it

"Aren't you misunderstanding something? I thought I said _I won't listen to your opinions _from the very start…" Lahar began breaking the silence and attaining attention from everyone "If you have the time to collect signatures and do other useless things then brush up your Japanese first" he then left the office closing the door behind him

Lahar look at his side and saw Doranbolt looking at him intently "You shouldn't have done that Lahar…" Lahar ignored him and walked away walking with his head held high

Doranbolt sighed "That guy never changes, still holding on to his beliefs"

Yes, I'm sorry to break it you guys but Doranbolt and Lahar has been both classmates since highschool and they are not a couple… I wish they are but no they don't. Doranbolt is the only one who understands his friend, Lahar but even though he has been talking back sense at him Lahar is quite stubborn and is still holding on to his beliefs. He sighed again and began walking back to the teacher's lounge. (My Yaoi plans are no more sigh~~~)

Lucy slowly approached the trash can and took the half burnt papers out of it hugging it with teary eyes and shaking hands "I'm sorry everyone… after you had collected them all..." she said between sobs "I'm sorry" she cried

After the event was over Natsu's gang went to the garden. Lucy took out her phone and began calling Mira overseas

"I see… that man is quite stubborn to make Natsu snap" Mira said hearing Lucy's story

"Can we talk to Laxus?" Luct ask

"Well, Laxus is asleep right now…" Mira look over to her side and saw Laxus lying down on the bed with her and snoring soundly "He is quite tired from our nonstop concerts after all, I can't bring myself to disturb his sleep"

"Oh, then… is … Master Macarov there?" Lucy ask thinking that maybe just maybe the old man is there supporting his grandsons tour, he is retired now after all and can do whatever he wants

"Yeah he's with us… want to talk with him?" Mira ask smiling

"Actually Erza wants to speak with him… Now"

After hearing "NOW" Mira knew that Erza is serious and is impatient and so she jumped off the bed and quickly went to the old geezers room kicking the door open startling the old man

"MASTER! ERZA WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOU" she screamed waking the old man in shock almost getting a heart attack. After hearing Erza's name he sat up in an instant and took the cell phone from Mira's hand. He cleared his throat "Erza? What is it?"

Lucy hand over her phone to ERza who is now tapping her feet on the floor with a very serious expression

"Master, why aren't you here in Japan managing Magnolia High? Did the Magic Education actually force you to retire from your position by force? We all know that you, even at your age, are still stubborn." She said surmounting the old man through the phone

"E..Erza Y..yes, the Magic education council did force me to retire because of my age of 89 and that it is in the law that one's a man is already at the age of 60 they should retire" he answered choosing his words wisely before Erza. He knew Erza can catch anyone if they are lying with only with the sound of their voice and Erza doesn't like liers.

"I see, I understand and can accept that you have now in fact retired from your position as this schools principal even if it was by force, I will still respect that. What I do not like is the man the Magic education council has put to replace you, Lahar. I do not like his ways and most certainly his doings and so I order you to get back here at ones and I want you to tell him as to why and how you run this place. Master without you the school is in chaos and the former bad students has become evil again" Erza cut off the line and gave the phone back to Lucy's hands

"Hello? Erza? Hello?" Gramps looked at the phone and then gaze at to Mira "She cut off the line. She orders me to go back there…"

"Well, If Erza tells you too, it's better to follow her… it's for the best Master" Mira giggled, typical Erza she thought

"Natsu" Lucy tried to comfort the pink head but earned no respond. The gang is hanging out at the schools garden by the fountain thinking deeply at what they should do next. They can't just let that asshole do whatever he wants to do to Magnolia High and day by day a lot of students are being expelled or suspended by the school under the orders of Lahar the principal.

"If he just ignored me, I could handle it… but for him to blow off what everyone else has done…" Natsu cut off the silence earning everyone's attention

"But you've decided to do it, right?" Gray replied cutting him off

Lucy and Natsu looked at him "To be honest, it was outrageous from the start" he continued

"Didn't your daddy oppose it?" added Levy smiling "And yet you didn't let your feelings waver one bit"

"This time your opponent, no our opponent is a formidable one" Jellal snickered amused at their situation "But you can still do it again, Can't you?"

"You guys are young and stupid, but… I think you have this power to move people's hearts that won't lose to anyone" Gajeel added

Everyone turned to face him, hearing his little speech was unusual indeed and it didn't sounded like Gajeel. They sweat dropped as they saw Gajeel munching on some apple while holding and reading out loud the lines that are written in the hero manga

"And here I thought metal freak can finally say something good" insulted Natsu

The next morning…

"A power to mov epeople's hearts huh? Gajeel sure can say such stuff" Natsu began laughing to himself as he closes his locker after putting his shoes inside of it and wearing his schools black shoes

"But are we really able to move the principal's heart? The principal really won't listen to what we have to say anymore…" says Lucy as she started walking

towards inside the main hall but was stopped as she sees the walls, floors and even ceiling field with graffiti, the windows are shattered to pieces as if a great brawl happened inside the school this early morning shocking the hell out of Natsu and Lucy

"Lucy! Natsu!" Levy and Juvia shouted as they sprinted towards the two

"It seems like the other delinquents who signed the petition snapped after it was burned and started it" Levy started panting from her sprint

"And then other kids thought it would be fun and started doing it too" Juvia added

"Anyway the yankees are in the gym now" Levy then started sprinting telling Natsu and Lucy to follow her and Juvia

"Don't run Lucy!' Natsu shouted seeing Lucy sprinting too with her condition

"But…" she tried to argue but was stopped by Natsu as he carried her bridal style and began running after Levy and Juvia

As they got inside the gym they saw a whole lot of more graffitis painted and sprayed on the walls by student thugs such as the twilight ogre, Phantom Lord, Raven tail, Phoenix Grave, Gramlush, Hound Holy, Titan Nose and the Carbuncle and many more yup this school is after all a delingquents school. Where alost all of Shibuya's gangsters and Yankees goes to school. Magnolia Highschool isn't just popular from bing having the number 1 gang in all of Shibuya. They are quite popular for being the only school that harbors delinquent students.

Master Macarov Dreyar, even though he has a lot of gangs studying at his school, he manages them effortlessly. After all, they respect him as truly formidable one. And his punishments are downright insane. (imagine Onizuka from G.T.O being Macarov that's how insane his punishments is)

Natsu and the others are shock, speechless

"What do you think? It's pretty good, isn't it?" says Bora a man with dark blue hair and tattoo in his face, leader of the Titan Nose Gang

"Looks like that old fart face won't get it unless we do this" says Totomaru one of the Phantom Lord gang

"Wait a minute! Even if you do this stuff…" Levy was cut off by some guy from the Titan Ogre

"What are you saying? Aren't we doing this for your guys' sake?" he said smugly

_Is this really for our sake? _Thought Lucy now looking at the floor

"Just what are you doing!?" Lahar went inside the gym and stormed in "Do you understand what will be the result of you doing this?" he shouted "Come down here this instant and erase all that you've written immediately!" he commanded with his husky voice

The gangsters just look at each other and smiled deviously

"Are you listening to me?" Lahar shouted once more

"SHUT UP YOU FOUR EYED FART FACE!" shouted Bora throwing the bucket of red paint over at Lahar getting him soaked and painted by it shocking him "IF YOU HATE IT THAT MUCH WOULDN'T IT BE FASTER IF YOU JUST LEFT THIS SCHOOL?" shouted the other one

"DON'T THINK THAT IT'LL TURN OUT THE WAY YOU WANT IT FOREVER"

"C'mon lets go" and so the gangs went out of the gym smiling and laughing

Levy, Juvia, Natsu and Lucy stood their ground and looked at Lahar dripping wet from the paint. Lucy gathered her strength and gave her handkerchief to Lahar

"Sir, are you okay?" she ask lending her handkerchief but Lahar slapped it away

"Even if you do this, I won't cancel your expulsion" Lahar said and turns around "The rest of the students should return to their classrooms" Lahar walk away as usual with his chin up and chest out

Lucy bended over to get her handkerchief but stopped midway for her tears started dripping down nonstop _Why did it have to turn out like this? At this rate I shouldn't have the baby…_

**FIN**

**TO BE CONTINUED! ;)**

* * *

PREVIEW FOR PUPPIES AND POTIONS ;) LE WINK

WARNING FOR ADULTS ONLY

_Natsu?... no it can't be Natsu… Natsu doesn't have dog ears and tail… and he might be an idiot but he can still talk straight not bark. And why is he naked? Natsu didn't __catch Gray's hobby did he? Plus! Why is he here? Isn't hesuppose to be somewhere with guys on their one week vacation? What am I thinking of course that's Natsu…. Wait a minute this is just a dream! I might be dreaming! That's right Lucy… Get it together! This has to be a dream_

Woof woof!

"Am…ah…" _Wait a minute…. Pink fur…Pink?! _"Pink is that you?"

Arff arff woof woof!

_OMG! I'm back to my human self again! Oh wait what's this wagging fluffy think on my back? Oh fuc! Am not back to normal! I've got a tail! And… Whats this? Dog ears?! Fuck am not back to normal… and for some reason… I can't talk! Well… I guess since I've got this body now… I might as well do what I've got to do… _

_Have sex with her senselessly_


End file.
